Hunt Or Be Hunted
by TFRiD Queen
Summary: 'You must be the newest hunter then? Welcome to the hunter's dream...' Sio Ogura is the newest huntress to be brought into this dream; now, she must figure out a way to forge a tenuous relationship with the stoic Adam Muirhead and his crew, all the while hunting the beasts before they can hunt them. Nobunagun AU tale, set in the realm of Bloodborne.
1. And the hunt begins

_A/N: Started playing Bloodborne; as a disclaimer, I'll say that I've just started, so I don't know much about the plot or lore yet–I've tried to make it as accurate as I can without spoiling myself, but if something doesn't match up right, let me know. Not sure where this series of stories is going yet–but, I like the idea, and for now it might just be a series of drabbles that are loosely connected._

* * *

"So…that old guy in the wheelchair—what's his name—"

"—Capa—"

"Right, Capa…has he always been there? And if so, is he…real?" Bright maroons stared questioningly at the stoic man, who was busy cleaning his rifle while they had a moment to spare.

"Tch; don't be askin' questions yeh don't want answers to, squirt." Another couple uses, and then they'd have to return to that dream-space anyway—his firearm was about at its limit, and he was sure that this new huntress they'd picked up—Ogura, was it?—could stand to fortify her weapons, especially considering she seemed to prefer shooting with her Blunderbuss instead of actually going in for the kill.

A twitch, and suddenly the young girl's expression turned into a pout. If he hadn't witnessed her ferocity on the field first-hand, the veteran would've had a hard time believing she really was a qualified hunter—even compared to their other companion, Hunter. Despite his name, the tall, lanky man could only support at best, but there was no denying that a surgeon was a valuable companion in this field of work.

"…I was just wondering…no need to be so snippy…" Rolling her eyes, the girl handed him another rag, as if trying to apologize for her earlier behavior. "…Whoa, that's a Stake Driver, isn't it?" Suddenly she seemed to have changed again, marveling over the complex designs until Adam wondered if it had been such a good idea to allow her to join them. "They're powerful, but hard to use, and unlike other Trick Weapons, it doesn't really transform. Fashioned by the workshop heretics, the Powder Kegs, and favored by Djura himself, although you'd have to watch out after you swing since it leaves you wide open."

Behind them, Hunter let out a low whistle, clearly impressed with the girl's knowledge. "Tha's one sharp mind ye've got thar, lassie."

"Ah, i-it's not…just, I, find weapons to be fascinating, so…I guess you can say I spend most of my time learning about them…" She shrugged sheepishly, unused to being praised. Most girls never considered becoming hunters, and even less so, given her relatively well-off status. But sometimes, making the most out of life meant deviating from the path that seemed the easiest… 'Oh! And Ludwig's Rifle! Employed by mostly church hunters, sacrificing reload speed for immense range!" A Stake Driver, now Ludwig's Rifle…she could hardly contain her excitement at the beautiful weaponry this surly hunter possessed. "Ah, are you affiliated with the Church then…?"

"Don't you ever stop jabberin'?" Locking the weapons back in place, he finally turned towards the girl with a glare. "I agreed t' let yeh come with us since you seem to be a capable hunter, but 'f this is how it's gonna be the whole time, I might change my mind…"

"Ah, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Oy, Adam, ease up there, mate. She's just a child, go easy on 'er, yeh?" Not wanting to make the mood any more tense than it already was, Hunter reluctantly stalked over, though truth be told, even he was often intimidated by this man. "C'mon, let's get outta here 'fore more 'o them decide to show up…"

"Child or not, if you're coming with us, I expect yeh to follow my rules and not talk my ear off about useless things. Got it, Ogura?"

She nodded sullenly, all earlier enthusiasm having been drained out by his stern lecture. "Y-Yes, sir…" Quietly she gathered her own weapons and followed them along the lonely path, sticking close to Hunter but keeping a fair distance from their leader. Perhaps feeling sorry for the newbie, the professional allowed her tag along next to him.

"Dinnae ye take it too hard, lass. He's always like that, from what I've gathered. He might might not be th' smoothest talker, but he's got a good heart…well, 'f ye can get past th' layers o' scowls and glares." The girl couldn't help but giggle, and Hunter felt a little relieved that young as she was, she was also far more resilient than most her age. "Aye, tha's th' spirit. Trust me, ye've got skill, kid. 'Specially fer one as young as yurself."

"Th-thanks, Hunter…" She blushed shyly. Perhaps it hadn't been a mistake after all, summoning up the courage to ask to join their band after she'd just finished clearing a swath in central Yharnam and nearly fired upon the two in haste, only to realize they too, were hunters just like her. "Uh, if you don't mind me asking, h-how…how come you're a hunter, too? I-I mean, I thought you were…helping in the clinic?"

They paused for a second as Adam was consulting which route to take, the path splitting at a rather sinister-looking crossroads and she shivered with every unknown noise and rustle. "Ah; well, I was helpin' old Iosefka out…until that damning imposter experimented on the poor soul and turned her into a beast. If Muirhead here hadn't passed by when he did…" He shuddered at the horrible memory, of screams and blood and the next thing he knew all the patients were dead, while he was scrambling to fight off a massive wolf-beast with just a tiny scalpel. "Dinnae have much of a choice afterwards, even though the clinic's been restored by this Nightingale woman, guess ye can say I dinnae have much o' an interest in stayin' there any longer."

She blinked in shock, as much horror as she'd quickly encountered as soon as she was declared an official hunter, at least she'd never been betrayed by someone she trusted. "Oh…I'm sorry, Hunter…I didn't, I…"

"No need t' be, Miss Ogura. We've all got our own stories an' reasoning, yeh?" They continued along the lonely roads, and though there was still enough sunlight to light their way, it was fast dropping, and Sio wished that they would either find a safe shelter to make camp, or else return to the Hunter's Dream. Even if it was some place they couldn't explain, at least they were safe there…or at least, she hoped so.

"A-Ah, excuse me, Adam—"

He whirled around so suddenly that she nearly fell backwards, instead colliding against Hunter with a squeak. "First off, I haven't said you can address me by my first name, _Ogura_. Now what is it?" The scowl that lined his features was so hard-set that at first she could barely make her voice work, but somehow, his eyes…

 _'Whoa…I've never seen such green eyes before…kind of like, an emerald…'_

He tapped his foot impatiently as the girl struggled to regain her courage. "A-ah, I-I-I'm sorry! Sorry, Muirhead…I-I just, thought…w-well, since it seems that we're still, quite a ways from the next t-town, m-m-m-maybe, we should…" Behind her, she could hear Hunter heaving a sigh as if to say, 'here we go again'.

"…Yeh? Spit it out, squirt."

"…M-Maybe we sh-should, go back to the…Hunter's…Dream?" She squeaked out, voice getting fainter and fainter as the pale-haired man seemed to draw closer and closer, until she could nearly feel his breath fanning her face. Up close, she suddenly realized that he wasn't as old as she'd thought, perhaps only a few years ahead of her, although his behavior and constant glowers made it hard for her to imagine him as a young man.

A low chuckle, which for some reason sent shivers both good and bad up and down her spine. "Oh…? Well now, don't tell me yer already scared…"

"I-I, i-it's not, that…! B-But, I mean, i-it would be safer than just staying out here—"

"—and pray tell, how, would we get there?" He waved his arms against the vast darkness that was fast approaching. "Unless you so happen t' be carryin' a lamp with you…"

"U-Uh, actually, I think there was one a few clicks back where we came…" Both men stared at her now, either in sheer disbelief or astonishment that she'd managed to notice, when neither of the did. "W-Well, I-I'm, p-pretty sure…it was, just…a bit North of here…"

The three of them just stood there, one shaking in both embarrassment and fear while one was mildly amused and the third was torn between giving her some small praise or saying something to not make him lose face entirely.

"….Well then, lead the way, squirt…" As they approached the inconspicuous wrought-iron lamp and lit it, he could feel Hunter giving him a nudge. "What."

"Oh, nothin' really…but ye gotta admit, that girl's got some keen instincts." Even as the other man gave him a slight punch in the shoulder, Hunter still couldn't help but grin.

"What're you laughing at…"

"Oy now, I ain't laughin' at anything! But this girl, this Sio Ogura…ye gotta admit, she's somethin' else, ain't she?"

Sio Ogura. What kind of name was that…certainly, it wasn't anything he'd ever heard of before—that and judging from her strange garment it was clear that she was an outsider, a foreigner. But it couldn't be too far, if she had come all the way here to become a hunter, and knew of the lore of Yharnam and its perverse history. Not like him, born and raised in this constant atmosphere of fear, of grim defeat…

"We need t' get yeh some better clothes, squirt," he muttered as the dream-like haze started to surround them.

"H-Huh?! Clothes? B-But, what's wrong with the ones I have now…?"

He gave a sneer. "In case yeh hadn't noticed, the townsfolk here don't take too kindly t' strange things as it is. Yeh ever wondered why they've been ignoring yeh this whole time?" He and Hunter were fairly well-known around these parts as it was, and perhaps it was only due to their influence that the girl had been given anything at all. "Th' very least, yeh can look like you were made to be here."

"O-Oh…I, guess that makes sense…" She seemed rather downcast, and in the back of his mind Adam mentally berated himself for knocking her down so many times in one day.

As they returned to the relative tranquility of the Hunter's Dream, the messengers raised a clamor again as their guests returned and Florence the Doll greeted them with a smile—he gave her a small nod in return, making a note to visit her after this—but first, a visit to the Bath Messenger.

 _Selling? Or buying?_ The waters boiled and bubbled while the skeleton clapped its hands.

"Buyin'. But it ain't for me, it's for _her_ ," he jerked his head towards the girl, who was busy playing hand games with the Doll. "Just the regular set."

A nod and a cackle, as his Blood Echoes disappeared and a full set of the Yharnam Hunter's attire appeared, tailored to the exact fit of the young huntress who was now approaching the steps. "Here, 's for you…" The clothing was thrust into her hands, and if she had been paying attention to his face she might've caught a glimpse of just the faintest touches of pink that colored his pale-hued skin.

"Oh…! I, you didn't have to…" For she was just about to use her own Blood Echoes to buy some better gear for herself, but then suddenly this cold, acerbic hunter…

He was giving it to her…as a gift…

 _'Maybe it's like what Hunter said…that, deep down he does have a good heart…just, he might not show it very well…'_ Smiling, she turned towards the workshop to change. Perhaps there was more to him than just the silvery hair and emerald eyes, the man who could wield a Stake Driver with ease…

"…Thank you, Muirhead." As he turned towards the other Messengers, she grabbed his arm, surprising both of them with her boldness. "Um, no, really, thank you…p-please, you can, call me Sio, you know…"

"…Whatever you say, _squirt_."

And there went any and all traces of whatever tiny little peace they'd managed to forge, as the huntress sputtered in shock, before sticking her tongue out at him (which only caused him to call her a brat) before she stalked back into the building, threatening to put a hole between the eyes of anyone who dared to peep on her while she was changing. Sighing, Adam could only roll his eyes and give a nonchalant shrug to the other, who had been watching the entire exchange with great enjoyment, stroking his goatee and trying not to laugh.

"Don't you dare say another word…"

"Wasn't goin' to. But hey, I'll give ye points fer trying…"

"Shut. Up."

A laugh, and despite all the little things that irked him about her, in the end, he didn't regret his decision one bit.


	2. Hair

_A/N: Slammed this out in literally 4 hours because the scene just kept playing itself out in my head so I just had to. Now I really need to draw Adam with his hair tied back or something. Once I figure out how._

* * *

"Ye need a haircut, 's what…"

"Shove it Hunter, told yeh already thanks but no thanks—"

"Okay look, seriously? What is it wit' ye an' that…blasted haircut?! "

"—I already said, shut up—"

"—yeh, tell me tha' again when we're knee-deep in a mob, just 'cause ye had t' take a whole grand five minutes t' tie it back—"

This was probably by far one of the most interesting conversations the young huntress had witnessed since joining up with the two men, Hunter and Muirhead, a while back. They'd been moving at a steady clip, headed for the Cathedral Ward on some townsfolk's harried advice, whispered in frail coughs through an iron gated window. Back and forth the two argued, one claiming that it was better to just cut it all off while the other growled threats of shaving off that annoying goatee between teeth clenched with a leather string, hands working to pull the messy, shag of silvery-white hair back into some semblance of a ponytail.

Apparently, according to Hunter, this wasn't the first time they'd been held up because a certain someone needed to tie his hair up. And then they had been subsequently ambushed, which lead to a harrowing fight, and even after all that Adam had still insisted that nothing was wrong with his hair.

When she'd first seen him on the field it had been all loose, messy and wild and slathered with the visceral blood and gore of slaughter. She'd almost thought he was a werewolf or sorts, with that feral look in his gleaming emeralds and that grin…

There were very few people in the world that Sio Ogura knew of to enjoy battle like such, aside from her.

"I'm telln' ye, there's no bloody point in keepin' it long—"

"—can yeh not just mind yer own business for one full day—"

"U-Um, e-e-excuse me, but…why don't you just braid it?" The quarreling stopped instantly and both sets of eyes were now on her—still she couldn't get used to being the center of attention—

"…Excuse me? Braid it?" Sio wasn't sure if his tone was meant to be sarcasm or genuine surprise.

She nodded meekly. "Y-Yeah…like, I think your hair is long enough for a plait…it might not come loose so often then…"

A stare, before a sigh—was that condescendence she was detecting—and he shook his head. "That's a nice thought squirt, but in case yeh hadn't noticed, I can't exactly braid with my hands behind my head." His hair wasn't all that long yet, despite Hunter's frequent complaints about how it was getting to be more trouble than it was worth.

There was moment of silence as the girl struggled to find words, social graces having never been one of her stronger suits. "W-Well, I, I…I'll braid it for you then…? I know how to make a braid…" As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt her face flush hotly and hoped it wasn't showing itself in the form of turning her into a tomato.

"Oho! Well, aren't ye sweet, lassie?" To her surprise, Hunter let out a chuckle and she could only feel herself blushing harder. "Still, dinnea think I'll be okay with waitin' on ye two t' play dress up every mornin'…"

There was a growl from the sullen hunter, before a pebble came streaking their way (though easily dodged, of course). "This is your last warning, Hunter…"

"What! I am merely expressing my concerns—"

"—more like your personal vendetta against long hair—"

"—I-I'll be quick, I swear! I-I mean, when I was young, I used to braid Kaoru's hair all the time…" Another set of quizzical stares, the foreign name having slipped them by entirely. "Oh! Uh, Kaoru Asao…she's my best friend, back home…her hair has always been very long, since I've known her…"

"Hmm…maybe I'll time ye." The lankier man grinned, pulling out his pocketwatch. "Certainly, I'd rather not have t' resort t' shavin' ye bald in the dead of night—"

"—Do that, and you'll find yer head on the ground a'fore yeh can blink."

"…Really, what is it with you an' long hair? Tryin' t' impress somebody?" At this their leader made a strange choking sound, halfway between disbelief and being utterly insulted. "Never took ye t' be the fashionable type, but I guess everyone's got their surprises…"

"Well, I don't think it's too bad…"

"Oh, ye say that now Miss Ogura, just wait'll yur bein' swarmed on all sides by a flock 'o those carrion crows, an' this bastart here demands I cover 'im while he gets his hair in place! Shite, ye know I do not do front-line combat, Muirhead!" The burr creeping in particularly strong as Hunter gave the silver-haired man a particularly nasty glare, which was met with equal fervor.

At this point though, she could tell his resolve was starting to give, especially with Hunter's continued mutterings about how they could be spending time making tracks for the Church instead of sitting around and wasting time babbling about hairstyles, of all things. "Alright, fine. Yeh get one shot t' make this work…" Handing her the leather thong, he sat down on the stump, her short height giving her the perfect vantage point. "Well? What are yeh waitin' for, an invitation?"

"A-Ah, hang on, I almost…here we go!" Sounds of rummaging through her pack before an 'ah-hah', and there was a hairbrush in her hand.

"A brush? Yer not seriously considerin'—look, I…appreciate you offerin', but there's no need to get all fancy an' stuff, just tie it up so it's outta my face and we'll call it even—"

But she shook her head so resolutely that neither man wanted to contradict her. "You don't brush your hair? Well no wonder it's always getting in your face—that's how it gets all tangled and stuff!" And without another word, she stubbornly took the brush to his silver strands, never mind the look of bewilderment he was giving her. "Also, I have no idea how you even see half the time…don't you know your eyes are going to go bad like this?"

"Oy! Be more gentle, don't yank like that!" He winced as it felt like she was going to tug him bald while trying to get one particular knot. "I said you could braid my hair, not give me life advice on how I should manage it!"

"Oh hush, it's what you get for not taking care of it in the first place…" At that sudden change in tone though, Hunter couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter. As they had quickly learned, her personality on the field could be vastly different when off… "See, isn't that much better?" The brush was running more smoothly now, and as she worked out all the kinks, she realized just how soft and fine each strand was. _'Like silk…it's so soft…'_

It wasn't that Adam didn't take care of his personal hygiene and such, it was just appearance was never something that was important, especially when one was covered in blood most of the time. Still, there was something soothing about another's touch, her nimble fingers working along his scalp, pulling the strands and separating them…it felt, nice, actually. Before he knew it, a rather pleasurable shiver was crawling through him, eyes closing as he unconsciously leaned back, greatly enjoying this sensation as he let out a low hum of contentment.

As Sio continued brushing the hair back, a low sort of rumble vibrated against her arms and she startled, thinking she'd hurt him. "Oh! I'm sorry, did I pull too hard again…?"

"…Eh? What're yeh talkin' about…haven't complained a word, have I?"

Could it be…Adam wasn't actually aware of making this sound? As she laughed sheepishly and ran the brush through again, she listened more closely—not a rumble, but more akin to like…

 _'Is he…purring?! No no, he's not an animal! But I guess he'e enjoying it…'_ If she had been able to take a look at his face, eyes half lidded and a strange sort of calm across his features she probably would've fainted straight away, but as it such, she simply parted the hair in three sections, skillfully weaving it into a tight plait. "Your hair is actually really soft…you should take better care of it…" She murmured, relishing the supple feel of it across her skin.

"Eehh? Now yer givin' me beauty tips, squirt?" He eyed her with a dubious glance as best he could, craning his neck around until she forcibly pushed his head back—but not before he caught a dusting of bright pink across her cheeks. "No offense, but maybe it's a good thing yer stickin' t' bein' a hunter—yer not gonna be winning any beauty contests anytime soon, that's for sure…" Sure, her face was not bad—a little childish still, but the roundness and large eyes gave her a sense of untainted innocence that he rarely saw anymore, even in children. Her figure however, might've needed some catching up—he could barely believe those scrawny arms could lift two guns, but somehow they did.

"E-Excuse me?! What did you say?!" Instantly the switch flipped again, and that quiet, almost-tender atmosphere had all but disappeared, and he was paying dearly as she viciously yanked his nearly-completed braid. "Watch your mouth, or I might just take up Hunter's suggestion on cutting _this_ all off…" She yanked again for emphasis, and yet he couldn't help but grin, even with the pain.

"Just tellin' it like it is. I thought you were the one who didn't care much for appearances…? Ow, shit—are yeh really so disappointed at yer lack of a figure? What, got some googly-eyed Prince Charming waitin' fer ya back home or somethin'— "

"—I-I-I do, not! Stop making assumptions when you don't even know me!" She blushed heavily, clearly frustrated by his teasing but still keeping her word as she proceeded to tie the braid. "…Besides, no guy back home would even give me a second glance, anyway…not like Kaoru; she's a real beauty, I'm just plain old Sio Ogura, that weirdo who likes guns and weaponry and went off to become a huntress instead of going to finishing school like everybody else…"

Her voice became wistful, even lonesome, and Adam wisely decided not to push her any further. "Tch, doesn't matter—they wouldn't be good enough for you anyway…" So, she had been different her whole life… Growing up with what sounded like only one real friend, ostracized otherwise for simply _being different—_

 _'—Oy oy, it's the freak! The albino…'_

 _'Ew, don't get too close! Mum says he's tainted with their blood…if he even looks at you you'll turn into a monster too!'_

 _'Beast, beast! You're no better than those monsters we kill at night! Better lock yourself up when the sun sets, Muirhead!'_

He'd cried bitterly back then, breaking free of that ring they formed around him, chanting and throwing insults as often as they threw stones. It was true he had often wondered if he wasn't cursed, bringing misfortune to their family—for wasn't it because he had been born unexpectedly that his father had gone off, not anticipating to have a child to protect all of a sudden?

 _'You're wrong, Adam…it's not that your father didn't want you, it's just…'_

 _'But he's still gone because of me, right?'_

His mother had no answers for him back then, and he'd learned, the hard way, over the years to just not think about it again. Thinking and wishing and wondering why…wouldn't change the events that had already passed.

"There, it's done." Her voice brought him out of his reminisce, and despite all the teasing and joking earlier, she was presenting him with a small hand-mirror so he could take a look himself, a shy smile on her face. "I think I did a pretty decent job…"

"Heh…not half-bad, squirt." He had to admit, she did a nice job of getting rid of the worst tangles that he'd just come to deal with, his bangs looking maybe a tad glossier and a neat little plait that ended just at the nape of his neck, with an impeccably tied bow. "Almost a little too perfect…I ain't usually this fancied up…"

"Yeh; now, 'f only ye could reduce that time by about, oh one-fifth…which probably could've been done, had ye two not been tradin' blows the whole time." Hunter stretched and yawned, having grown stiff waiting for the two of them to actually finish what was suppose to be a simple task in the first place. "Satisfied, Muirhead?"

"…It'll do. Now let's get going." As they gathered everything up again, Hunter making sure nothing was lost, he gently put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Thanks…Ogura."

She looked just as surprised as he did, perhaps not expecting him to be so sincere (he really needed to work on that). "Oh…d-don't, mention it, Muirhead. I'm just, glad I was able to be of some help…even if it, wasn't much…"

"Nay, trust me lassie, t'was better than my solution."

She had to laugh at that, because there was no way she would even consider approaching the man in the dead of night just to cut his hair—she'd probably have a stake through her before she even got within five feet. "I didn't mind at all…it was, kinda nice…it reminded me of when I was young…plus, I think it makes you look really handsome, Muirhead."

There was a mysterious round of coughing from the aforementioned, with Sio hurriedly asking if he was okay or needed water—but he merely shook his head and pulled up the balaclava over his nose before she could see the tell-tale signs of that accursed blush spread across his pale skin, wishing desperately that he'd gotten that hat after all.

"Does…does this mean I can braid your hair from now on?" He came to a sudden stop and she looked at him with confusion. "I-I mean, wasn't that…why you let me, in the first place…?"

Hunter let out a great roar of laughter, and Adam felt his cheeks burning up. "Er, w-well I mean…" Since when did he ever get all tongue-tied and flustered? And around a girl, no less. "That's not—I mean, I…" Her gaze was so earnest, like a puppy dog looking for some reward from her master and he sighed, and patted her on the head. "…Yeh, sure. Why the bloody hell not…"

"Oh! I…I'll do my best, then! And it won't take long, I promise!"

He forced himself to crack a grin, and made a mental note to kill Hunter at the next opportunity. "…Yeh… You go do that, squirt."

Just as long as she didn't attempt to tie it with a giant pink ribbon.


	3. Tiny Music Box

**A/N: This chapter will contain Bloodborne spoilers for those who haven't gotten to this quest (Father Gascoigne)**

* * *

 _"Who…are you? I don't know your voice, but I know that smell… Are you a hunter?"_

"I…well, I guess you can say we all are…" Maroons blinked in surprise, not expecting anyone to answer, let alone identify them by _smell_ –

 _"Then please, will you look for my mum?"_ The poor child's voice, echoing despair and hope, and Sio felt her own chest tighten, even though she knew they didn't really have the resources necessary to take on anything more.

"We…well, maybe–"

"–Oy, we're not a charity group, Ogura; can't be taking on every single 'missing persons' case just because you're soft. We've got enough t' worry 'bout with the beasts as is!"

"But, I–" She narrowed her gaze; what was with this man, why was he so hard to get a read on? One minute he was stoic and sarcastic, and then the next he was quiet and even peaceful as she braided his hair. "I swear, Muirhead–"

 _"–Daddy never came back from the hunt, and she went to find him, but now she's gone, too…I'm all alone, and scared…"_

For a second, Sio thought she would have to enlist the help of Hunter in convincing this acerbic hunter that lending a hand was the least they could do for these poor townsfolk, but as soon as the little girl mentioned her situation–her father hadn't returned, and now her mother was missing too–it was as if he'd received some massive shock, backing off immediately as his eyes grew wide, and then somber again as he turned his back, leaving Sio to stare at his cloak.

"Tch; do whatever the hell yeh want…I could care less."

"…What's his damage?" The huntress muttered, half at Hunter and half to herself. "One minute he's all in my face, and the next he just backs off…make up your damn mind."

Their third companion sighed wistfully as he straightened his cape. "Ah…tha's a tale fer another time, lass…best not to push him 'til he's cooled his head off."

A tale…? "…Wait, Hunter…did, something happen to him…?" She wanted to drag the story out, but the taller man simply shook his head.

"Nay lassie, 'tis not my place t' tell that sad tale; you'd best wait fer him t' tell ye himself."

"…I see…" Once again she felt a little guilty, because she had misjudged him–again. _'Maybe something similar happened to him, when he was young…'_ But still, his personal feelings didn't mean they had to ignore those who needed their help. Turning to the gated window, she gave the girl her best reassuring smile. "We'll keep an eye out for her, don't you worry."

 _"Really? Oh, thank you! My m-mum wears a red jeweled brooch. It's so big and…beautiful. You won't miss it."_

"A red brooch ey?" Hunter muttered to himself as Sio nodded. "At least we know what t' look fer." As the two of them went to pick up their fellow brooding hunter, the girl called out again.

 _"Oh, I mustn't forget. If you find my mum, give her this music box."_ Fragile hands opened the window, Sio only getting a glimpse of a pretty white ribbon and blonde curls as the trinket was deposited into their care. _"…It plays one of daddy's favourite songs; and when daddy forgets us we play it for him so he remembers."_ Both she and Hunter could only stare at each other in growing horror at the girl's words, but she only giggled. _"Mum's so silly, running off without it!"_

"Aye…well then lassie, take care. We'll find yur mum…" Hunter cleared his throat, and the two of them walked back to their leader, who was brooding silently against the gates. "Guess we should probably head for th' cathedral…maybe they went that way 's well, if this girl's father was a hunter…"

"Muirhead…are you all–" She wanted to say that she was sorry, that she hadn't meant to pry or dismiss his feelings, but he cut her off with a single glare and they marched forward in silence, Sio wishing she hadn't been so hasty with her words.

* * *

 _"…Beasts all over the shop…you'll be one of them, sooner or later…"_

His words hadn't made sense, not when they first found him hacking away in a graveyard and not later on, but the aura was clear: they were in for a fight, and not an easy one.

 _"…What's that smell? The sweet blood, oh, it sings to me. It's enough to make a man sick…"_

This man was a hunter just like them or rather, used to be; she hadn't recognized him, being relatively new to these parts, but both her male companions had narrowed their gazes and drawn their blades the second they entered that graveyard. "Father Gascoigne," that's what the silver-haird man had muttered under his breath, before the crazed hunter rushed upon them with a terrifying cry, Sio barely leaping out of the way before his monstrous axe cleaved the very rock she had just been standing upon in two.

"What're yeh waitin' for, get a move on!" And then her vision suddenly changed, all fear draining out and instantly replaced by the fierce burning of adrenaline. Man or beast, it didn't matter anymore once her bloodlust hit a frenzy–all that mattered was the battle.

"Heh…worry about yourself, Muirhead!" This man…he may have been driven mad by the blood, but he was still predictable enough. Sidestep his gunshots, then get in close for the kill with her own rifle spear… Transforming her own trick weapon, she dodged just as the shotgun pellets whizzed past her and fired back a volley of her own, bringing the hunter to his knees as she lunged forward with a tremendous thrust.

The blood must've imbued the mad hunter with higher resistance–for despite the crimson liquid flying everywhere, he didn't even utter a sound, only now revealing his own trick weapon–the Hunter's Axe, now lengthened and when did he get so close–

" _Umph!_ " Something hard hit her and they both went flying just as the axe smashed another tombstone. She only caught a glimpse of silvery-white hair before he was gone, off to parry and go toe-to-toe with this Father Gascoigne. If Muirhead thought she wasn't capable of handling herself on the field…well, she'd prove him wrong.

"Hunter! See if you can't get behind this bastard and get a backstab!" Another clash of steel as the stake driver held the axe to a draw, before there was a gunshot and blood went flying as Adam ripped a new one into the madman. Who died and made him in charge? Still, she had to admit he had a commanding presence on the field, able to keep his head and adapt no matter how the battle took place.

Sio could definitely respect that type of man.

"Hey now, can't let you boys have all the fun." Though this battle was anything but a trite matter, she took advantage of Hunter's distractions and landed a perfect shot, right between the eyes.

" _Arrggh_ … **rraauuugghgh**!" A horrid sound she'd never heard before blasted across the wrecked graveyard, and even in her frenzied state she hesitated to charge forward.

"Th' hell's goin' on…is he…bloody hell–the plague!"

"He's a…beast?! But, that can't be…"

All three temporarily regrouped as the hunter once known as Gascoigne shifted, any and all traces of humanity disappearing as grotesque features tore from malformed limbs and shredded clothes. So this was what happened to hunters that fell victim to the plague…obsessed with blood, the very substance that both saved and cursed them until they ended up becoming the very monster they hunted…

"Shite, we're in trouble now…" Hunter moaned, while still taking this brief reprieve to do some emergency binding on the numerous wounds the three of them had sustained. "I vote we keep our distance–molotovs, gunshots, there's no way we'll survive if it gets a hold of us!"

Towering over them now, with fangs and claws that dripped with blood as he let loose another shriek, the axe now completely abandoned as the beast decided to go after them with his own two hands, and despite the immense size, it was fast. _Quite_ fast.

"Head for the stairs–even if they don't slow him down, it'll give us a height advantage!" The trio scrambled up the stone steps, each roar causing Sio to nearly trip–or was it because she had actually tripped?

" _Ughn!_ " Foolish, she should've been paying attention to her footing, and not listening for that beast–and now she was going to pay dearly, because there was no way the other two were going to reach her in time, even as a well-timed molotov staved off the beast–

"Ogura! Get up! You've got to get away!" Harried shouts and bullets flying as the two rushed back down, she could hear Muirhead cursing distinctly in her direction as he leapt onto the beast's head, jamming the stake through its snout before being thrown into the nearest tombstone.

"Adam!" For some reason in her haste she screamed out his first name, rather than his last as he'd preferred. But this was the least of their worries now, not with her ankle possibly twisted and struggling to gain a hold of her surroundings as the beast prowled closer to the downed man, with Hunter desperately trying to get its attention. "Ugh, goddamn it–why–!"

 _Clink_. Something small and metallic fell from the folds of her coat, and a tiny, tinkling melody started to play automatically. "What th–the music box?"

Suddenly the beast dropped to its knees, a sort of pained groan coming from it as it clutched its head. _'It can't be…Gascoigne, he–!'_

 _"…It plays one of daddy's favourite songs; and when daddy forgets us we play it for him so he remembers."_

This man…Gascoigne…and the little girl…gritting her teeth, Sio shook her head; whatever he was now, it wasn't the same man who was a father. "We've got to do it now, Hunter! You flank him from the left and I'll take the right!" A double-team attack, right as he was being distracted by the music box…

" **RRRRAWWWWWRRGGHHHH!** " The cry was deafening as they simultaneously landed their final blows, before the beast staggered and fell over like dead weight, crushing the remaining gravestones as its tainted blood splattered everywhere. And then it was over, silence permeating once again as the mangled corpse lay there, eyes still wide open.

"H-he…Gascoigne, he…he was that little girl's father…" Now that the battle was over, the adrenaline left her exhausted, never mind the injuries she sustained.

" _Hnng_ …so that's what happened t' him. Was wondering where he disappeared off to…" A cough, as their leader limped out of the rubble, brushing dust of his coat as if everything was normal. "Father Gascoigne…didn't know he actually was one."

"Adam! Are you all right?!" Not even caring that she'd called him by the wrong name again, but he was surprised as she rushed over, immediately ripping up pieces of her mantle to stop the bleeding. "Oh gods, you're bleeding pretty bad…Hunter!"

"Don't ye worry yur pretty lil' head, he'll be fine…once I take a look-over…" The surgeon pulled out his kit, wiping away the worst of the bleeding as Sio gently helped the snow-haired man out of his torn coat. "Blimey, ye sure took a blow, Muirhead…"

"I've been worse… _ugh_ , not so tight–!" A strangled sort of gasp as she wound the bandages around his ribs, wheezing from the pain. " _Guh_ –poor bastard…"

"I'm tellin' ye Muirhead, ye gotta stop it with this 'chargin' headfirst into battle' deal…gonna get yourself killed, eventually…" Hunter shook his head as he wrapped up the last of the man's injuries, before turning his attention to the girl. "Still, dinnae realize he'd a family…wonder 'f his wife's found out yet…"

"M-Maybe she, she…" Sio winced, both from the burning sensation of the alcohol and the dreadful realization of reality. "…God, I hope she hasn't arrived yet…"

The professional sighed as he set her ankle, before moving on to her hands. "Hard t' say; fer all we know, she might've not even made it…" The words were harsh, but they all knew the truth; an unarmed woman, making her way across the deadly landscape where every living thing sought to kill you?

"W-Well, we can hope, maybe she–"

"–No need." The low tone sliced through the air as Adam limped back, something shiny and red in his hand. "She didn't make it…she might've, had she remembered the music box…" He opened his fist and there sat the brooch, every bit as big and beautiful as the little girl had described.

She felt herself shaking, despite all her experience as a huntress. That stone, as red as her own eyes… "No…no, it can't be–"

"…I'm sorry. We weren't fast enough…" An uncharacteristically soft tone from the usually surely man, but even he knew when to refrain from making harsh comments. "We should probably get out of here…"

"What about…the little girl?" As the three of them trudged back to that gated window in a defeated silence, Sio wasn't sure if they should even tell her. And yet to keep the truth from her, the girl never finding closure…she couldn't say which was worse.

 _"Hello, Miss Hunter. Still can't find my mum?"_

She didn't know what to say, only stared as the girl's face shown, filled with a hope that she would never get.

 _Give. Don't give._ Two choices, and she had a feeling neither one would be the correct choice…

"If I were you, I wouldn't Ogura," a low whisper in her ear from the taller man. "It'll just cause her undue pain…"

"B-But…to not know the truth…" He sighed and shrugged, as if to indicate that whatever she did, it would be her burden to bear.

There was a shocked gasp as the girl took the brooch, before her voice filled with tears. _"Oh…! Miss Hunter…was it really her? …Mummy…mummy…"_ Sio felt her own eyes get moist as the little girl started sobbing, clutching the brooch.

 _"Don't leave me alone…"_

Before she could offer any more condolences though, he was leading her away, back to the lamp that Hunter was preparing to light. "Don't bother, Ogura; there's nothing more we can do for her."

* * *

"…You know, maybe you were right. Maybe we shouldn't have told her the truth…" It was evening in the Hunter's Dream now, just her and Muirhead sitting by the fireplace inside the workshop as Hunter paid some much-needed visits to Florence and the various messengers.

To her surprise, he sighed and patted a hand on her shoulder, its warmth heavy, but welcoming. "Don't blame yourself, squirt; wasn't our fault she didn't take that music box with her. 'Sides, yeh had a point; what's t' say she wouldn't've found out sooner or later?"

She nodded solemnly, hoping the girl would at least find some comfort in the brooch. "Yeah…you're right. I just…wish we could stop people from suffering…"

He started to laugh, only to grimace halfway through. "Hah– _ugh_ , damn, ribs are still sore–"

"–Ah, are you…okay? You…you took some pretty heavy hits…" She checked his bandages to make sure they weren't bleeding through, and suddenly realized that a) he was quite well-built and b) despite his age, his body already bore numerous scars. "Ah…"

"Eh? What is it?" He peered at her curiously, until he saw her expression: forlorn and guilty. "Aah, so, yer wonderin' how I got my scars, eh?"

"I-I–sorry, I…probably just gave you a few more…during that fight, you…saved me…"

"Don't apologise; learn from your mistakes and you'll be better the next fight, yeh?" Maybe it was because they'd had an extremely long day, or because she'd proven herself in his eyes, but surprisingly, he wasn't teasing or scolding her for once. "This hunt…it's not for the faint of heart. Else I wouldn't have joined in the first place…" He stilled as her hand suddenly reached out, tracing a particular line on his stomach. "What…" The feeling of another's touch on his body…it was something he hadn't felt since he was a child, being held by his mother as she rocked him to sleep.

"Where'd you get this scar? It looks…painful…" The fire reflected off her maroons, making them gleam in the dimness. For some reason she seemed to have matured a few years, appearing more like a young woman than the mere girl she was.

"Oh, this one? Heh, in my first actual hunt–believe it or not, I wasn't born with these skills. Had to learn 'em–the hard way," he gave her a rueful grin, before gently taking her hand and removing it. "You doin' all right yourself? Heard from Hunter you hurt your leg…"

She chuckled sheepishly. "Ah, it's just a sprain, not too big a deal…u-um, by the way, Ada–I mean, Muirhead…" There was a nervous twitching in her voice, and she suddenly seemed shy, looking away and twiddling her thumbs.

He blinked, unsure of what got into her all of a sudden–was it that hard to believe that he could be nice? "Uh, yeh? Somethin' on your mind?" He'd let her slide with the whole name thing for now.

"I-I…ah, forget it…it's, probably none of my business anyway–"

Now he was genuinely curious. "–What is it? Look, I…I know I'm not th' easiest guy t' approach–but, doesn't mean I'll bite your head off…"

She raised her eyebrow as if to say 'really', and he gave her a pointed stare back. "…Well, it's just…I was wondering…when, at first you didn't want us to help that girl out…but then, you changed your mind…was it because, because…y-your, parents…did something similar happen?"

He felt himself tensing because he knew that she had figured him out; about the real reason he'd become a hunter in the first place. "…Yeh; my father was a hunter as well; he was retired, but then I came along unexpectedly, an' he left again when I was barely five…never came back…"

The flames crackled in silence and he fell into a sort of trance as he brooded, remembering asking his mother where his father had gone and how she never seemed to be able to answer him.

"Oh…I'm really, really sorry…"

He gave a rather irritated sigh. "Look, stop apologising, alright? You've nothin' to do with what happened t' my father, and in any case, my mum's still alive and at home. That's why I'm a hunter now–to end this bloody nightmare, an' give her some peace of mind at last."

She stayed quiet for a long time, until Adam was about to turn in for the night, when she spoke.

"…Then I'll help you. Your goal…it's the same as mine. To wake up from this dream, and go home to a peaceful life." Her expression was determined now, maroons set in a resolute stare that pierced right back into his own emeralds.

"…I'll take your word for it then." He reached out his hand and she shook it, and for some reason he realized just how small and delicate hers was compared to his. "Thank you…Sio."

"Oh! I–" Before she could even voice her surprise of him having used her real name, Hunter stepped back in, sheathing his newly-acquired throwing knives.

"Er, 'm sorry…am I interrupting somethin' here…" The three stared at each other awkwardly, Adam quickly letting go of her hand and they both averted their gazes from each other.

"N-No! It's fine, Hunter…I was just about to get ready to sleep…" Next to her, the silver-haired hunter muttered something about seeing the Doll before bunking down for the night, hurriedly putting his coat on again before brushing past the lanky surgeon without another glance.

"Hmmm…well, all right. Oh, ye've still got that music box, lass?" He eyed the trinket as Sio set it onto the desk.

"Yeah…even if it's a sad story, the melody's really lovely…almost, haunting…"

As the warmth from the flames washed over her, she closed her eyes and settled into her spare cloak, the delicate tones of the music box filling the room and her dreams.


	4. The Hunter of Hunters and Hypogean Gaol

**A/N: Okay so no surprise, I also fucked up Eileen's quest; tl;dr ||orz so now I'll never be able to join the Hunter of Hunters…at least I got the Crow Hunter's Badge I suppose…For the purposes of this story/AU, I have replaced Eileen with Geronimo (LeMond). Instead of Blades of Mercy, she uses a Hunter's Axe instead.**

 **Warnings: Spoilers for the aforementioned parts of the game!**

* * *

Sio wasn't sure what scared her more: the architecture, the environment, or the never-ending hordes of beasts and really, extremely creepy 'people' they kept encountering.

 _"Tell 'em about this here Oedon Chapel. They'll be safe here. The incense wards off the beasts. Spread the word… tell 'em to come on over. If you wouldn't mind… Hee hee…"_

It took every bit of her training to not just burst out her gun and fire upon first glance, but a quick pull from their leader prevented any unfortunately mishaps. "He's harmless; odd, but harmless. Don't hurt him Ogura, lest you wish to erase one of the few safe havens left in this god-forsaken town."

"Er, right…" The blind man(?) bowed in their direction, but she had to admit this chapel _was_ safe, though the huntress found it hard to believe that a mere cloud of incense was enough to keep those monsters away. "Wonder what kind of incense this is…"

"'S from the ole' days, though there's not much of it left. Still, those folks who think they'll be safer in their own homes–" Hunter shook his head, before sitting down and stretching out his legs with a satisfying sigh. "Finally…though we'd never make it here…"

"Where…where is this place?" For the first time, she took in her surroundings: the high-vaulted ceilings, stained glass, and of course the countless pots of incense that flickered, offering some measure of safety in the gloom.

"Cathedral Ward; well, part of it anyway. This is the Oedon Chapel, but keep headin' up those stairs, and you'll reach the top." Like Hunter, the silver-haired man also sat down with a heavy sigh, letting the Stake Driver rest on the floor for a change. "It's a church…they don't have those where you come from?"

Maroons furrowed as she searched her mind for that word. "Church…oh, I see. Churches aren't that common where I'm from…uh, but, we have shrines, which I guess is kind of similar…"

"Hmm…you aren't that different, after all…" He muttered tiredly, eyes closed. Actually, from the looks of both the men they seemed ready to hit the sack, despite still being in their dirty gear.

It had been a long trek, but she supposed this was worth it; the reason why they'd fought their way through terrifying demons she'd never seen before, in a town where the sky was always this strange, perpetual shade of fire and time never really seemed to pass. Even in the Hunter's Dream, there was always a feeling of something not being what it seemed…but each time she had such a thought, it disappeared like a fish swimming away before she could grasp it.

Back home hunters were things of legends, more akin to storybook characters than real life. The blood plague that haunted Yharnam, it had all seemed so far away when she studied it in school; only the foolish or those seeking glory headed out from the safety of their village, into this purgatory. And yet, the more she read the tales, and studied their ways, the more appealing this path became. As an only child and girl at that, her parents had never held her wanting for anything; yet despite their love and attention, she'd never made much friends except for (ironically) the village beauty, Kaoru Asao. The long-haired girl was the only one who hadn't shunned her for her fascination with weapons and the hunters' grisly tales of glory, or her rather un-lady like mannerisms.

And now that they were both about to reach the age of adulthood, and with their freedom quickly cutting short…

 _"Sio-chan…you, you're really going?"_

 _"Yeah…my parents, they…obviously aren't happy, but–"_

 _"–I should think so! Yharnam is dangerous! Who knows what kind of terrible beasts you'll find there…please, Sio, don't go and become a hunter!"_

 _Even her best friend's pleads couldn't change her mind._ _"Asao…I, can't…! You know I can't; I'm not pretty or talented like you, or have a nice fiancé waiting for me after finishing school–"_

 _"–that doesn't matter–"_

 _"–even with my parents, we both know it'll just be a matter of time before I'm nothing more than…marriage fodder…" She shuddered at the thought. Being given away to some fat, faceless, balding creep who would probably be at least twice her age and only interested in taking her virginity. But that was how it was in her village; if you weren't married off by 25, it was considered bad luck and shame on your family._

 _Her friend could only stare at her sadly, before bursting into tears. "Oh, Sio…promise me you'll be careful! You'd better come back, because who else would I have as my maid of honor…"_

 _They hugged each other fiercely, until the tears died down. "Don't worry Asao…I'll come back, and when I do, it'll be to attend the happiest day of your life.."_

"Asao-san…hope you're doing okay…" She shivered, suddenly missing her best friend's warmth. Although the town barely seemed to be functioning, she wondered still if there weren't some way to send a letter of sorts. Wandering back, she was about to ask if either of the men had some writing paper, but both had slumped into their chairs, breaths deep and even. The only other 'person' around was that weird chapel dweller…and she'd rather not talk to him anymore than necessary.

 _'Couldn't hurt to just…take a quick peek around here…I-I mean, it's a church…right?'_ Just in case however, the huntress made sure to take her weapons and equipment–one false move here and you were worse than dead.

Taking the front entrance, she walked down the stone steps–only to be immediately ambushed by a flock of crows, which she handily dispatched. Still shaking the feathers off, she thought she'd come across a pile of crows until she realized there was someone actually looking back.

"Oh…? You must be a hunter. Don't think I've seen you around here before…" The Crow nodded towards her different clothing. It was another woman hunter as well, although Sio couldn't tell at first glance, not with that garish hat and strange, beak-like mask. "You are companions with Muirhead and Hunter?"

"Ah…y-yes…I'm, Sio Ogura…" Luckily she hadn't drawn her weapons–although this woman seemed to be an ally, there was no telling what anyone here would do; they'd already had a few run-ins from not just mad hunters, but others from different covenants who didn't hesitate to fire upon sight. And this woman's giant axe was clearly on display, its edge wicked sharp and though clean, she could see the stains from all the past kills. "You…you know them?"

The cloak of feathers ruffled as she chuckled. "They're fairly well-known…hell, they're skilled enough that they might actually wake up from this nightmare and live to tell the tale… LeMond's the name, but most people refer to me as Geronimo."

"Geronimo…well, it's…nice to meet…you?" She hesitantly stuck out her hand, before realizing the other huntress wasn't going to return it.

"You're not heading into the tomb, are you? The one leading up to here?"

The tomb…the place where they were forced to kill that insane hunter, Gascoigne…Sio shuddered still at the memory. "We, passed through earlier…u-um, we had a run-in–"

"–Gascoigne? Yeah, poor bastard. Heard what happened to him; you guys did the right thing, ending his misery." The girl was taken aback at how casually Geronimo seemed to dismiss his death, but she supposed such happenings were only all-too-common. "Listen, kid; Gascoigne had a partner, Henryk; and it just so happens that he's about to fall to the same fate as his buddy. However," and she finally removed her mask, revealing a tanned young woman with short dark hair and even darker eyes. "He's _my_ business, got it? You and your gang interfere, and I might decide to change targets…"

"I-I…I'll, let them know…" That glow in her eyes, it rivaled even her's on the field…Sio felt her knees shaking, though she willed herself to not show it.

"Good. Don't approach the tomb if you know what's good for you. Anyway, guess I'll be seeing you." With a final flick of her cape, the woman turned and walked back down the steps.

"Whew…that was intense…" Just as she was about to head back inside and tell her companions, there was a cracking noise and she spun around. "What th–!"

It was tall, taller than even Muirhead and yet it had been so silent she nearly missed it until it was upon her; a dirty robe covered its face, but the worst was the bloody burlap sack it carried about its back. Though she fired, the bullets seemed to do little damage–but the punch that was thrust her way was more than enough to send her flying back, the bitter taste of her own blood flooding her mouth as she wheezed.

"D-Damn…it's so strong…!" Wincing, she circled it cautiously–one more blow and she'd be done for, but luckily it seemed quite slow–

 **"GGGGGRRAAAAAWWWWWWW!"** Just when she'd managed to get in a backstab, it suddenly let loose a wave of arcane energy that sunk her to her knees, and an eerie glow covered its body, before it started running towards her with alarming speed.

"Oh shit–how'd it get so fast–!" She should've just run back inside the chapel, but of course her ego just had to engage it by herself. And now she would be paying for it, as that sack came down over her head–

 _'Asao-san…'_

The blow that came didn't even leave enough time for her to cry, before she sank into a darkness of silence.

* * *

"Mm…ah shit, what's th' time…?" Groaning, the silver-haired man slowly sat up, stretching out all the kinks that had worked up while he'd somehow fallen asleep. In achair. "Ogura…?"

"Uh, guess she's not here…? Thought she might've wandered up the rafters, but uh, don't see anyone there…" The surgeon came trotting back up, and though his gait was easy, his voice was not. "I thought…you'd know her whereabouts…"

The two stared at each other uneasily, before Adam strode over to the figure sunk into the floor. "Oy, where's the girl? The one that came in with us."

 _"Oh, you mean the young huntress? Wandered 'round out by the front steps, she did…hee hee hee, but she did take her weapons…"_

The sinking feeling in his stomach was getting worse, and he had a bad feeling. "Shit; Ogura, you'd better not be in trouble…"

"She went out, dinnae she?" One look on the other's face, and Hunter knew it wasn't good. "Shite, we'd better find her quick–"

"–If you're looking for the girl, I think I know where she went," the two men spun around at the new voice, only to see a crow-feathered cloak holding up a dirty piece of burlap, and a small, worn plush that was shaped like a rabbit.

 _"Ah, this? It's a, good-luck charm…Asao-san gave it to me before I left…"_

It only took a single look before Adam knew just exactly where she'd gone. Or rather, been dragged off to. "…Snatchers." Fuck, this was not good; those hulking beasts were not only powerful, but they took any and all those unlucky enough to fall prey to the Unseen Village, forgotten and abandoned…

"Bloody hell…ye can't be serious…we, we're…really going…" Hunter gulped, for he too, knew of just where those unfortunate souls ended up.

Emeralds narrowed as he took the charm from Geronimo and carefully placed it into his own sack. "Get your shit together, Hunter." He then turned towards the woman, who was giving him this strangely amused look. "…Thanks, Geronimo. I take it you met her, then?"

"Miss Ogura? Oh yeah; had a nice chat about avoiding the tombs for a while."

"The tombs?"

"I've got business there later; you'd best stay away, Muirhead…else I can't promise what I'll do if you show your pretty little face…" She reached out to stroke his cheek, but he brushed it off with a growl. "My my…how rude, even after I tipped you off…"

"Save it, Geronimo." He didn't understand why she always liked to get under his skin–Hunter once mentioned it was because he made it too easy, but that just resulted in another argument.

"Good luck…would be a shame if she died before we got a chance to meet again…"

"Kind of wish she was comin' wit' us…could definitely use the backup." Hunter bemoaned as the two set off. "Uh, so, how exactly are we gettin' there ourselves anyhow?"

"You leave that t' me." If there had been a Snatcher here, that meant there were bound to be others shuffling around. "We're gettin' t' Yahar'gul, one way or another…" First Gascoigne, and now Yahar'gul. Adam was beginning to regret letting the girl come with them…if only because of how uncharacteristically worried she seemed to be making him.

 _'Sio, you'd better not be dead…'_

* * *

 _Shuffle shuffle. Thump._

 _'Ugh…wh, what, is…'_

 _Haze of red and rough burlap across the floor–_

 **SSSSSHHHHHHRRREEEIIIKKKK**

 _"!"_ She woke with a fright, clutching blindly until she felt her little hand lantern that was always clipped at the waist. The space was pitch black, the air stale and so thick it felt like she was going to suffocate. And that constant _scritch, scratch_ , noises…

"Where…am I…?" Her head was pounding and her ribs were sore, but miraculously it didn't seem like she'd broken anything, despite the rough treatment. "Am I…dead? No, that's stupid…" She glanced for the first time at her actual surroundings. "Iron bars…what is this, a prison?"

Vaguely she recalled some details, although after that blow to the head, everything was still kind of fuzzy. "They…that, thing…must've dragged me here…which I guess explains the sack…but not _why_ …or wherever the hell this place is." Slowly she climbed to her feet, extremely glad that she'd had the foresight to bring her weapons. "I have a feeling I'll be needing it…"

Although she was more than competent on the field, something about this place gave her a severe case of the chills as she cautiously navigated her way around the pitch darkness. Rotting, mutilated bodies of prisoners laying before her…she shuddered at every sound, wishing she hadn't so foolhardy to think she could take on a new enemy by herself. Winding her way up the stairs, until that scratching grew closer…

 **"SCCREEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

"Ugh!" A rusty blade hacked at her neck, but it missed and slashed her shoulder instead. She only caught a glimpse of a white-haired banshee-like creature, running at her with a cleaver before she fired once, and stabbed the hunchback straight through, whereupon it shrieked once and exploded into a mist. "Damn, definitely right about this place being dangerous…" Grimacing, she bandaged her shoulder as best she could for now, wishing for Hunter's skills.

More cries came from the stairs, an ominous aura so strong that Sio felt herself literally shake from fear. _'What is this place…why am I so terrified…?'_ This place…it was unlike any she'd wandered through now. She thought back to Asao's words, about how Yharnam was full of unknown dangers, and wondered if she should've just listened and stayed behind…

 _'But, then what? Live out the rest of my life like some trophy to be gained?'_ And then her thoughts turned towards her newfound traveling companions–maybe even friends now: the pessimistic surgeon who always grumbled about her and Muirhead's recklessness, and yet would always take her words seriously and defend her against the other's doubts. The other one…Adam Muirhead, with his strangely silver hair and beautiful eyes…more often than not they got on each others' nerves, and more than once Sio had wondered if she should just split; but somehow she felt that they were reaching an understanding of sorts, a mutual respect of each others' skills and abilities on the field.

No, she had put everything behind her when she vowed to become a hunter; there would be no turning back now. "Come on Sio, you've got a wedding to attend after this…"

She took a deep breath and went up the narrow spiral of stone.

* * *

"Oh gods, have mercy…I hate this place, hate it, hate it, _hate it–_ "

"Would you shut the fuck up?! Else I'll give you somethin' else t' hate," Adam growled, wishing Hunter would actually man up for once. The man could be brutally efficient on the field, but that only happened once in a blue moon. And he hadn't seen any blue moons since they arrived in this village.

Luckily, the professional was too busy quaking in his boots to do anything other than follow and listen as they picked their way through the prison block, torches in hand. "Hnn…fresh blood. Not human blood, either." He bent over a splatter, examining the remains. "Gunpowder, and a deep scratch on the floor…it's her, alright."

"She's a tough one, fer sure; now let's just find her and get the hell out–"

 **–SHRRRRRRIIIIEEEKKKK–**

Hunter jumped and cursed as horribly as Adam had ever heard him, but even before the screech tapered off he was rushing up the steps, for he knew now exactly where she was and what she was fighting–

"–Ogura!" He dashed out the entrance just in time to see her fell one of the very Snatchers that had trapped her here, the entire floor of the now-empty chamber slick with blood, the huntress stained a worrisome crimson herself. "Oy–get a hold of yourself!"

When they'd first met, he'd been suspicious of her unnaturally high bloodtinge, but thought nothing of it when she seemed to be able to control her frenzy during fights. But now, as she turned towards him with a glare that was dreadfully similar to that of those mad hunters… Gritting his teeth, he drew his weapon as a precaution, but prayed he wouldn't have to turn it on her…

"C'mon squirt, don't make me do this…"

A throaty growl, but still she spoke no words. He didn't want to do it…but if it really came down to it…

She lunged at him so quickly that he barely had time to parry her rifle spear. Fast, she was definitely a dexterity fighter, but he had more experience. " _Ugh!_ Stop this Ogura, snap out of it!" As the end of her lance came up, he dodged to the side and slammed the Stake Driver into the edge, using its weight to keep her immobilized. "Oy! Ogura, don't you know who I am? _Sio!_ "

"…Adam?" And then she shuddered, groaning and clutching her head as the spear clattered to the floor, Adam catching her just before she collapsed. "Oh…my head…what…"

"It's all right…you're all right now…" He hadn't realized he'd been shaking this whole time until he lowered his weapon, arms trembling both from exertion and fear. "Shh, shh…you killed them all…"

"O-Oh…Adam…I-I, I don't…I was, being strange…!" And then her maroons filled with tears, the hunter only able to stare at her with a mixture of pity and remorse, before gently pulling her into a half-embrace. He'd never been good with emotions, let alone around woman, but this girl, for some reason made him want to genuinely comfort her. 'I'm sorry…I-I made a really stupid mistake–"

"–Don't dwell on that now; it's all over, an' we made it out. That's all that matters in the end…" As much as he'd been furious with her earlier, all that seemed to dissipate now that they'd found her. The only thing he was feeling was sheer relief, that she wasn't badly hurt or worse, lying in a pool of her own blood. "Come on, Hunter's here, let's get you bandaged up and head on back."

"Th-This place…how, did you…?"

Slowly, he eased a hand down her trembling back, before gently caressing her strands. "The Hypogean Gaol; 's some sort of prison, in this place they call the Unseen Village…Yahar'gul…"

She sniffled, stuttering out the foreign name on her tongue. "Y-Yahar…gul…but why do they take people here?"

He sighed, before helping her to the lamp where Hunter was waiting with a disapproving glare and fresh bandages. "Who knows; all I know is, this was also once a town, but when th' plague consumed it…"

"An evil place, tha's what." The surgeon shuddered as he quickly patched her up. "Ye just keep on surprising me lassie, ye know? Not sayin' yer not capable, but wiping out all those monsters…no easy feat fer any hunter."

"I…I'm sorry, you two had to come all this way to find me…"

"Ah, well tha's what friends are for, aye? Gotta stick together, no matter what." Now that the monsters had been eliminated, he seemed more cheerful than when they'd first arrived. "C'mon now, what say ye to headin' back?"

As they lit the lamp though, Adam felt a tug at his sleeve. "Somethin' else, squirt?"

She winced at that nickname, the seriousness of the situation earlier now vanishing and she had a feeling she'd be in for a lecture once they got back to the Dream. "I…well, th-thank you…for coming to get me."

"I…like Hunter said; we're…friends, no?"

Oh…so she hadn't been wrong, after all…slowly but surely, one step at a time, they were getting somewhere, more than just teaming up for the sake of mutual benefit. Perhaps this journey would prove she was capable of making friends, after all.

"Y…Yeah! Of course…definitely…"


	5. Frontier

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay! Had to make sure my lore wasn't off, and also real life does get busy!**

 **Warning: spoilers for the Frontier Headstone portions! More specifically, Hemwick Chanel Lane and Forbidden Woods (though they're not major spoilers).**

* * *

"Well…looks like _someone's_ having a good time at least…"

"Should we crash their party?"

"Uh, g-guys…"

"All right then, why don't we have a bet? Kill count; loser has to give up half his blood echoes to the other." A grin beneath silver hair that was matched by the glinting of a rare smile from the surgeon as both men looked at each other.

Sio wasn't sure why they were having a bet all of a sudden. This area was hardly safe, they were easily outnumbered, and yet the her two companions were wiling to put their lives on the line just for some blood echoes? "U-Um, does that include me–"

"Deal. Just remember Muirhead, yur th' one who came up wit' this idea." A nod, and the two men shook on it, before suddenly jumping up from their hiding spot in the bushes, running headlong into the group of crazed women, swaying and chanting some strange song while wielding their torches and cleavers.

"W-Wait–Hunter, Muirhead–"

"First blood, Adam! Your Stakedriver's no match when it comes to quick kills–"

"–We'll just see how well your Blades of Mercy do in the long run, Hunter–"

The huntress felt her agitation rise, before sighing and running after the two, muttering something along the lines of _'men'_ as she dove into the fray herself. Truth be told, her own rifle spear wasn't the best for close-range attacks, but its transformation made for some spectacular leaping kills–

"OY! That was _mine_ , squirt!"

"Hah! If you're going to just plunge into battle like that, you should be prepared for _anything_ , Muirhead~"

"Aye, you two oughta knock it off wit' th' flirtin' an' get back t' business, less ye wanna lose."

"–That's it Hunter, you're next–"

The three of them were trading banters back and forth as fast and furious as the crimson blood was raining through the sky. Still, as Sio mowed through two screeching villagers in a row, her mind suddenly latched onto the off-hand comment Hunter had made.

 _'Me…flirting, with Muirhead?! He can't be serious…'_ They might have gained mutual respect now, but the stoic hunter still irritated her at times, and she wondered if he would truly ever come to take her seriously as a huntress. After all, hadn't it been her skills that had gotten them to this wooded area, which Hunter referred to as Hemwick Charnel Lane? _'Seriously, a thank you or good job would be appreciated once in a while.'_

She'd been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even realize the fighting had been over for a while now, both men poking around the trail of corpses they had made for anything salvageable.

"Alright, get ready t' pay up. Adam, how many did ye kill?" The surgeon sat down on a stump, wiping down his bloody knives before transforming them back into one single blade. "Can ye beat 125?"

A snort from the silver-haired man, who was busy mopping up the gore from his own gun. "Aah Hunter, should've thought this out more carefully, mate. After all, I do believe 134 is greater than 125?"

There was a terrible swear from Hunter, the words unintelligible to Sio (she'd studied the dialects of Yharnam but it wasn't like she was an expert), before the grumbling man handed over a bloody chunk to the awaiting veteran.

"Why thank you, kind sir–"

"A-Ah, wait a minute…but I got 202?" She regretted opening her mouth, as both men turned towards her with rather unnerving stares. "Ah, I-I mean, I-I-I don't know if I'm, supposed to count b-b-b-but–"

"…Did you seriously kill over 200 of those creatures? Nevermind, I'd believe you…" There was a quick glance around at the carnage they'd caused through the village, before Muirhead walked over and reluctantly handed off the chunk of coldblood. "Here; 's yours…"

"Oh, b-b-but I–I don't really need–"

"–Just take it. You deserve it, squ–I mean, Ogura. You…did good." His eyes were hidden from view, but she could've sworn he was adamantly looking away from her…and was it just her or were his cheeks rather pink?

"I–oh, well…thank you…" As she carefully took the blood-red stone and packed it away in her own sack, she thought maybe at last, he was starting to acknowledge her talents–

"–Just don't spend it all on useless armor again. A dexterity fighter like you won't have much use for church attire. We're supposed to be hunting beasts, not playing dress-up."

…Or not. Growling, Sio threw him one last dirty look, before turning her nose up and stalking _away_ from the silver-haired man. "Surly bastard…I swear, would it kill him to have a civil conversation with me for just _once_ in his probably-short-lived-life–!"

To her surprise the surgeon laughed out loud, although she could tell he didn't mean it in an unfriendly manner. "Aaahh lassie, ye think too much yanno? He's just embarrassed, is all–"

"–Embarrassed my ass–"

"–He's not used t' this; the praises, the…'getting along with others'…'specially towards a sweet, bonnie lass like yurself."

Hunter gave her a friendly wink, but Sio felt her cheeks burn like the fire that those villagers tried to torch her with. Was he actually insinuating that Muirhead was… _self-conscious_ around her?!

"Y-You…you're just, imagining things…th-there's no way, _no way_ he'd ever be interested in me like, _that_ –"

"Oh ho, am I now? Ye've just joined us Ogura, but me an' Muirhead…'ve been around fer a while now. An' anno he isnae th' type t' suddenly go an' give up such a valuable amount of blood echoes on a whim. Trust me, ye've got that lad's attentions–even if he's got the brains of a rock and dinnae realise it himself," Hunter muttered, more to himself than the girl but she had heard every single word.

"B-B-B-But, there's n-n-no way–he's always teasing me and putting down my actions–" She was sputtering and waving her hands rapidly, because oh no, the main reason she'd come here in the first place was to avoid marriage, not to find a husband–

"–Relax Ogura, I'm jus' teasin' ye; you really need t' calm down. Adam does that 'cause…well, he dinnae ken how else t' act. To him, it's always about business; I can count the number of times we've had non-hunting-related conversations to…oh, just one hand." Hunter stretched and sighed, as Sio hurriedly attempted to wipe that horrible blush from her face.

"Of course in all seriousness, this is about the worst path t' take 'f yer thinkin' about settlin' down in the future." And now the surgeon turned gloomy, as if reminiscing about something long past. "Never ken when yur gonna keel over on th' job, an' even 'f ye retire, 's hard t' do so entirely…Gascoigne was proof o' that, 'fter all…"

He sounded so sad that Sio wanted to say something, but what could a mere girl like her possibly say to a seasoned fighter like him? "I'm…sorry, Hunter…I didn't mean to bring up something…painful."

"Naw; yer a good lass, Sio Ogura. Just…thinkin' 'bout what it'd might've been like, 'f I didn't decide to be a bloody bampot an' run off t' Yharnam…well, doesn't matter now; she never did know–"

"–Who?" She knew it wasn't her place to pry into others' pasts, but her sense of curiosity overwhelmed what little manners she had.

"Oh, just some lass I used t' fancy back home. Valentina. A sweet, bonnie lass she was, always cheerin' up th' entire village. Thought about askin' her a couple times but…ah, what's done is done. Got a letter a while back, she got herself hitched t' some nice bloke, Derrin or somethin' like that…"

Sio had a sense that she wasn't supposed to know all this, but Hunter seemed lost in his own memories, pining over a girl who never knew his true feelings. "…How come…you never told Valentina you liked her?"

"Eh?" At this Hunter seemed to finally have realised that he'd been spilling his thoughts out to an actual audience, and his face darkened in embarrassment. "Ah, eh…well Ogura, tha's a good question. I've thought it over many a times meself, but I nivver did get an answer. I suppose you could say, in the end, I'm just a coward…"

"Oh…no, Hunter, I don't think so–ah, sorry, I didn't mean to pry…"

"Quite all right, Ogura. Sometimes it's good t' get things off yer chest, yeh?" He gave her a kindly smile and helped her pack up their spare supplies, now that they'd finally gotten all the blood off their weapons. "Anyway, like I said; even 'f I did end up marryin' her, I wouldn't wish this life on her; livin' in fear each night of whether or not I'll return alive…tha's torture, it is." He shook his head one more time, as if to wipe that long lost daydream from his mind. "No, she's better off with Derrin, he sounds like a decent bloke anyhow."

They were just about to debate on whether or not Muirhead was in trouble, due to his prolonged absence this entire time when the huntress' sharp ears pricked at the sound of crunching leaves, and…talking?

"Ah, Ada–I-I mean, Muirhead! There you are, we were worried about you!" For some reason, despite all her complaints, her intense dislike of his attitude with her, and his constant glowers…she couldn't help but be worried for him. But as for whether it was because he was an important member of their party or because she wanted to get closer to him…that was another subject for another time.

"Tch, don't get your knickers in a twist, Ogura. I can handle myself just fine." She was about to slap him in the face for that comment, until she noticed the other fellow who was trailing just behind the taller man. "Found someone…interesting while I was exploring the ruins."

"Hello there, Miss Ogura I assume? The pleasure is all mine." To her great surprise, this strange newcomer–dark skin the color of chocolate, dressed in naught but tattered bandages and torn trousers–took her hand and kissed it gently, to which she pulled away in shock. "Ah, apologies–does this manner of greeting not suit you? I assumed it was common in Yharnam…"

"She's not from around here; a foreigner, Mahesh."

"Mahesh? As in, Mahesh Mirza, disowned noble of the Mirza family? Bloody hell, nivver thought I'd see ye wanderin' 'round like this…" Hunter strode up and Sio looked at the two men in surprise; did they know _everybody_ around here?

"Oh, Hunter! Good to see you're well." This Mahesh gave a small bow, to which Hunter could only reply with a grunt.

"N, Nice to meet you…Mirza?" Sio could only awkwardly stick her hand out, this being the only Yharnam greeting she knew of–the whole 'kiss on the hand' deal was just a little too much for her. "I'm Sio Ogura; like Muirhead already mentioned, I'm not from around here…"

"Charming, indeed. Though one has to wonder, what a cute girl like you is doing here, slathered in blood and hunting beasts? If you were mine, I'd make sure you were safely tucked away in a castle somewhere…"

At that comment however, Sio could feel her blood start boiling, much in the way she tended to work herself into a frenzy when the action was high. Once again, she was reminded of just why she had come here in the first place–to prove that she was capable of carving her own path, to forge her own future whether by blood or steel–

"–How nice of you to be concerned for me, Mirza." Her maroons glowed dangerously, and in the corner of her vision she could see Muirhead's eyes narrow ever-so-slightly at her sudden change in demeanor. "But shouldn't you be the one tucked away, all safe and sound? Just look at you; dirty clothes, not even a shirt, and you really think a _rotten shield_ will save you from those creatures?"

The dark-skinned man's eyes widened, then narrowed, but in a way that made her feel uneasy; as if his true nature was revealed, now that she had shown her hand. "My, I wasn't expecting this…there is a lot more to your innocent demeanor than it would first appear, isn't there…"

Her frenzy was about to reach a peak…until there was a sudden pull and she realized that Muirhead was pulling her away, leaving Hunter to hastily try and dispel the tense atmosphere. It wasn't until they had rounded a corner of the remains of a gate did he firmly push her against the stone, trapping her between the wall and his body while his face was set in a terse scowl.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"I should be askin' you that; what the hell just happened back there?"

"What do you mean…" Sio grimaced, rubbing her shoulder where it had collided with the stone wall. "I don't know if I like that new guy…he seems suspicious…"

"That's not the point–all right fine, I'll admit Mirza can be a sneaky bastard but he won't dare try anything around me. I'm talking about _you_ , Ogura." Those emeralds bore so deeply into her own eyes, until even she was uneasy. "You were…different…"

Her heart was pounding so hard she could barely hear his words. True, she had been aware that her mind had been shifting a little, similar to whenever they were in a fight. But she could control it…had always controlled it, hadn't she…? "I…sorry, I didn't mean to get worked up–I'll be better next time–"

"–I always thought something was strange about you; your high bloodtinge, your tendency to go into a frenzy…"

Adam's breath was hot against her face as he continued his interrogation, and for one terrible second she was overcome with the sudden urge to smash his skull in, to see his blood smeared against the stone–

 _'No; control yourself, Sio. You can't lose control…'_ There was a deep shudder, and suddenly she felt very drained, knees weak and shaking as she took a few deep breaths, Adam suddenly catching her as she heaved for air.

"…If this is going to become a liability, then we can no longer work together." One more stare, before he let her go. "I haven't said anything about this…issue of yours to the others. But if you can't learn to control it, then we're going to have some problems…"

Sio wasn't sure if she should take it as a threat, or a sign of gratitude. _'He knew…he knew all along, what I was capable of…and yet he didn't say a thing until now…'_ Fumbling with her cloak, she hurried back to the others, not wanting to be left behind.

"Everythin' all right?" Hunter gave her a curious look, to which she could only smile weakly. "Well, unfortunately we can't go just yet; according t' Mirza, he's lookin' fer a…companion o' sorts. Name's Jess Beckham, another huntress apparently; says they got split up when they reached the village…"

"And let me guess; we're going to look for her?" Somehow in between the five minutes it had taken to walk back, the veteran had reverted back to his cool, stoic mask. "Christ, you'd think we were becomin' detectives or such…and I don't remember inviting you into our group?"

"Oh come on, Adam–I can assure you, Jess'll be worth it. I can convince her to team up with us; she'll do it." Mirza, having somehow gained a spare shirt in the interim, now brushing the what dirt he could off. "Won't you help your old mate out?"

"Hn. Suit yourself, Mahesh. Just don't get into trouble–we can't afford to babysit you, Barrier Guy."

Those onyx eyes narrowed much in the way her own did, and Sio wondered if this Mahesh was like her, as well… "It isn't my fault I don't have a weapon; I'm perfectly capable, should we acquire one later."

As they headed deeper into the woods, towards those gravestones, Sio felt something heavy rest on her shoulder. "…Muirhead? What is it now?" She snapped, still smarting over the incident earlier, but her temper died when she saw his expression: serious, but tinged with sorrow.

"…Just watch yourself, Sio. I don't want anything to happen to you." In the blink of an eye he had brushed past her, coattails waving as he took his position in the front, leaving the huntress to stare at his retreating back, fingers unconsciously brushing the lingering warmth on her shoulder.

What did he mean by that…and more importantly, why would he say that to her, after all that?


	6. The Scholars of Byrgenwerth

**A/N: Delves more into Hunter's past, especially the Byrgenwerth College and the surrounding lore. Warning, will contain spoilers for this particular section of the game.**

* * *

 _"In his final years, Master Willem was fond of the lookout, and the rocking chair that he kept there for meditation. In the end, it is said, he left his secret with the lake."_

The stone buildings sat in dilapidated decay amongst the withered forest and dead grass; the gates barely holding together anymore and in any case, it was far too late for those who had remained behind. Everywhere they turned, there were strange creatures—stranger still and increasingly less human than when Sio had first entered this dream. Large, hulking beasts that could somehow fly and buzzed like flies—"th' poor sods, best t' put 'em out 'o their misery"—and what appeared at first glance to be a tree…that moved.

"Uh, wh-what… _is_ that thing?!"

"Beats all hell out of me; never seen anything like it…" Their leader narrowed his eyes as they kept a healthy distance from the strange beast, unsure of how or whether they should even try and engage it.

"It looks…kind of like a centipede crossed with a tree…b-but, somehow I don't think those 'branches' are harmless…should we just go around it?" The huntress withdrew her monocle and placed it back inside her pack.

"Aye, we could…though, 'f we're intent on goin' into the institute, that is the fastest route." The surgeon stroked his goatee, clearly not liking the idea of just charging in. "Otherwise, th' only other route is through another hoard of those pesky flies…and a brain-sucker a'fore ye reach the rear basement entrance."

Sio raised an eyebrow at his descriptions. "Brain-sucker? Y-You're…just exaggerating, right?"

"Wish I were, lass. Well, I suppose they don't actually suck out all that grey matter—but they might as well, once they're through wit' ye," Hunter muttered, absentmindedly transforming his trick weapon back and forth. "They'll drain yur Insight—an' ye won't be able to t' get it back. Watch out fer 'em—they look like simple beggars, but don't be fooled; 'f they get ahold of ye, then tha's it."

"Ugh…okay, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks…" Not that they hadn't sounded gross enough to begin with, but knowing that they would take all her hard-earned Insight—not that she had spent much of it—was more than enough to convince her that maybe they should just take that strange centipede-flower head-on.

"So, we're going for it or not?"

"I vote for; I-I mean, there's three of us and one of…it."

The silver-haired man raised an eyebrow at Sio's brazen declaration. "Numbers don't necessarily mean anything here…but you have a point. If we go through the archway, there's probably just that main creature blocking our way; an' I'd wager one or two other pests that'll bound to want to drop in on the fun…but, shouldn't be anything out of our league. Hunter, what's your take?"

Their other companions gave a resigned shrug. "Might as well; I don't like the unknown, but I also detest brain-suckers."

Adam nodded in consensus. "Very well then; Hunter, you stay back an' wait for an opening; I'll take it straight-on and Ogura, you're covering me. Since you've got the farthest reach out of all of us, make sure your timing's right. Everyone got their orders?"

"Understood!"

They took cautious steps forward—Adam leading the way, Sio making sure to trail not too far behind with Hunter bringing up the rear. So far it hadn't seemed to notice them—or if it did, it didn't seem to care.

"Maybe we can just get a little closer before—"

 _SSSCCHWWWIIING_ —The sentence barely left her mouth before a beam of light shot straight towards them, Sio and Adam each dodging to one side just in time as the attack scorched a trail into the earth.

"Okay I take that back—it's onto us!" Cursing, the huntress transformed her rifle spear before starting to charge it.

"Watch out you two—tha's arcane magic!" Another beam of blue light pierced the landscape, before the beast finally started lumbering towards the hunters. "Seems t' be on the slow side though!"

"Muirhead, above—!" There was a shotgun blast, before one of the mutated scholars fell to the ground in front of the man, body riddled with quicksilver bullets. He gave a nod of thanks towards the huntress, before diving towards the monster.

Sio Ogura. She seemed to be holding up well, or at least no longer engaging in her bloodlust-frenzy since their little 'talk', though those fly-zombies seemed to have pushed her towards the edge a few times. He'd felt a bit ashamed afterwards of how roughly he treated her—but the truth was, his first reaction had been that of fear. She had already displayed that eerie behavior when they had the misfortune to land in Yahar'gul, and then again towards Mirza—even if he was an obnoxious bastard at times. Perhaps it was a good thing he and Jess had split to check out the Forbidden Woods by themselves.

 _'First Gascoigne, and then Henryk…I don't want to have to add you to that list, Sio.'_

His ears pricked at the sound of a gunshot, before he saw her leap spectacularly right onto the creatures neck, the spear piercing straight through. "Oy now, leave some for me!" He primed the stake driver, before thrusting it forward with an explosive blow—the beast howling before it sank to its knees, Hunter charging up from behind to land as many blows as he could. Once again the air was thick with blood, coating their clothes and scenting the atmosphere with its heavy, coppery scent—yet tainted with something sinister.

"Well, that wasn't too bad," Sio dropped from her perch cheerfully, seemingly not minding the fact that she was covered head-to-toe with gore. "I knew we could handle him."

"Yeh, yur battle tactics are somethin' else, lassie. Anyhoo, those doors'll take us t' the first floor o' the building. If the center stairs are still in working condition, we can ascend directly t' the top floor—though we'll probably need t' rustle up the key to the Lunarium first."

Maroon eyes blinked in surprise, all the way through the main foyer and up until they had cleared out the remaining 'students' who had somehow stayed behind. "Say, Hunter…how do you know so much about this place? Byrgenwerth, right? Have you…been here before?"

"I've been wondering about that myself," Adam caught up with them, casting the surgeon a curious glance. "You an' I met at the clinic, but you've never talked much about what you did previously."

"That's 'cause ye nivver asked," was the sullen reply, before the lanky man gave a resigned sigh. "Alright, suppose there's no harm in tellin' ye now. The reason I know so much 'bout this place…is 'cause I used to study here. I was one of those scholars of the Byrgenwerth College, under the leadership of Provost Willem. An' then when things started getting…peculiar, I decided t' leave an' become a surgeon."

"Whoa…I didn't know you studied at Byrgenwerth! I mean, they uncovered a lot of secrets, right? A-About the old blood, and other…stuff…"

Hunter laughed a little at the girl's admiration. Perhaps back in the day when he was still a young student, the name Byrgenwerth would've carried some weight, but now? Now it was just a ruined, crumbling building overlooking a vast lake, overrun by hideous creatures mutated by the blood plague.

"Heh…yeh, maybe it used to be somethin'…but not anymore it ain't."

* * *

"Ugh gu- _ross_ —are those…eyeballs?!" Big ones, small ones, blue-brown-green ones all floating around in jars and vials scattered throughout the laboratory—Sio gave a slight shriek as Adam casually knocked one of the tall containers over, the glass shattering and a foul-smelling liquid spilling all over the marble floor as the various-sized white spheres rolled out. "Oh god, that's _disgusting_ —what the hell are they for?!"

"Dunno; maybe some mad scientist experiment? Perhaps they're secretly consuming these for power—you want to try one, Ogura?" There was a wicked grin on Adam's face as Sio turned red with indignation, snarling in response as she slapped the organ out of his hand.

"Don't toy with me, Muirhead—"

"—They wanted to understand the 'Great Ones'; to be able to reach their plane of existence…" The other two stopped bickering and turned towards Hunter, who seemed unusually sullen, even more so than usual. "Insight—you ever wonder why it's called that? 'Sight' on the 'inside'…"

Sio felt her stomach churn. There was no way…how could it be… "Y-You don't mean to say…th-that, they really _are_ eating eyeballs!"

Even with the grim atmosphere, Hunter couldn't help but quirk a smile. "Nay, not consuming them— _implanting_ them. Inside their heads. You know…"

He couldn't say anymore; as much as he trusted Adam and Sio, even considered them to be actual friends—the monstrosities that Master Willem had started preaching were simply too perverse for them to hear. Especially Ogura, the innocent girl. Hunter still didn't understand why a decent lass like her had chosen to come here of all places.

"…Is that why you also have surgical skills? I'm assuming, that you can't simply cut your own head open and place the eyeballs in, and you magically attain Insight," Adam answered levelly for the man, though his eyes could not meet the other's.

"…Yeh. Heh, you've got tha' right. Yes, Byrgenwerth specifically trained me t' be able t' complete these types of…operations. But I left before I fully finished my ciriculum, 'cause well…" He heaved a great sigh, running fingers through his spiky locks. "It was gruesome, I tell ye—not to mention th' mortality rates, even if yur the best…"

He jumped in surprise as there was a sudden grasp around his waist, before realizing that the young huntress was giving him a hug. "I'm sorry…! I didn't mean to pry…or make you relive those bad memories…"

"Don't be, Ogura. Yur a good lass…almost too good, I swear." He patted her kindly on the head as she withdrew her arms, looking slightly bashful at the sudden display of emotion. "Anyway, tha's long since in the past; as much as I hate th' plague, I can't help but think this place got what it deserved…"

The group trooped upstairs in silence, Sio avidly avoiding the multiple containers of eyes placed all over—seriously, why did they need so many—but before they could reach the top, a figure was already standing at last step, as if waiting for them.

"Hey, who are yo—!"

"Forget the pleasantries squirt, they're not going to listen—!" Before she could even register that this other hunter was from a rival faction Adam was already surging forward, fending off the chain-like whip of a threaded cane. "Shit, whoever they are, they're good…"

The other hunter seemed to be made of liquid steel, neatly dodging aside all of the Stakedriver's thrusts, before elegantly countering with a single thrust that pierced straight through, dropping the silver-haired hunter to his knees as he coughed, blood splattering onto the floor.

"Muirhead! Why you—"

"Arrogance leads to accidents, _Monsieur_." A thin voice chimed in as Sio struggled to help Adam to his feet, fervently stopping up the wound as best she could with her cloak. "And now you will pay…with your _life_."

"I don't think so—!" There was a wild cry as Hunter leapt forward, twin blades clashing with the cane. "You leave 'em alone, bastart—!"

The two men were moving so fast Sio could barely track them with her eye, but she was more concerned with patching Adam up first. "I don't think it went through any vitals, but it's bleeding an awful lot…" Trying her best not to panic, she shredded her cloak into multiple strips and attempted to bandage them as tightly as she could. "Damn, it's still bleeding through…Hunter, we need you!"

"Kinda busy here, in case ye hadn't noticed!"

"I believe I am your opponent, _Monsieur—_ "

"Can it, ye bloody twit—!"

Though Hunter usually preferred the accuracy of his blades, desperate times called for desperate measures—in the one moment this mystery hunter was transforming his cane, he fired his pistol, knocking the other's hat and subsequently the man off balance—

"—Wait a minute, tha's—Vidocq?!" The face that was revealed was that of a slender young man with pale, flaxen-blonde hair and icy-blue eyes that seemed set in a permanent scowl, as if judging your every move. "By the gods…you're Eugene François Vidocq, aren't you? It's me—Hunter, John Hunter? You an' I went here together, a long time ago…"

"…Hunter? _Mon dieu_ …it really is you? I didn't think anyone else would have survived the plague…" There was a tense moment of silence between the two men, each trying to ascertain whether or not this was a trick, before both of them slowly sheathed their weapons, Hunter now lending a hand to the man on the ground. "If I had known you were here…but one can never be too certain nowadays…"

"Hey, you were the one who attacked us first! I was all for talking it out." The blonde turned around at the angry tone, now face-to-face with the furious huntress. "What's the big idea?!"

"…Pardon me, _Mademoiselle_ , but I do not believe we have met…?" Who did this girl think she was—he was the heir to House Vidocq, and this…commoner dare come up and tell him it was his fault? Still, he supposed that was why they were commoners and he was nobility. "Eugene François Vidocq. And you are…?"

Sio stared at the hand like a snake, before reluctantly taking it and shaking once, immediately letting go with disdain. "Sio Ogura. I'm…from outside of Yharnam. And you should apologize to Muirhead—I mean, Adam Muirhead. Now we're down one man, no thanks to you…"

Vidocq felt his eyebrows twitch. The level of ignorance this girl was exuding was just too much. "…Then perhaps it is his fault for not being more skilled, _non_? As you must surely know by now, anything and everything in this place can and will kill you; I was merely defending myself."

"You bastar—"

"Sio, that's enough; I'll live, an' he does have a point. Hell, if I were in his shoes, I'd probably have done the same…" Coughing slightly, their leader limped over and pulled the girl back. "At least we figured it out before things got any messier."

Casting the noble one last glare, she reluctantly turned her attention back to his wounds. "Still…how dare he dismiss me like that…'oh look at me, I'm so great because I studied here and became all smart and rich'—pah, Hunter went here too and he's nowhere near an asshole like this guy…"

To her surprise, Adam let out a muffled laugh, though it was quickly cut off by a grimace of pain. "Heh— _hnng_ , I have to admit he's pretty good though…that whip was like lightning…my Stakedriver's too slow t' counter that kind of attack in one-on-one."

"…How come you're defending him?" He could've sworn her voice sounded slightly sulky, as if she was disappointed. In fact, her entire face was set in a rather adorable pout as she cleaned the wound, before uncorking a precious blood vial and injecting it with ease, Adam shuddering as he felt the invigorating blood flow through his veins, the wound beginning to seal itself as she wrapped him firmly with fresh bandages obtained from Hunter.

"I'm just layin' out the facts, Ogura. Wouldn't exactly call it defending…but yeh, he could stand to lower the arrogance a bit." Slowly she helped him get his coat back on, before arming his weapon again. "But an ally's an ally, and I have a feelin' we'll be needing all the help we can get, soon…"

"By the way, you are headed for the Lunarium?" The group of now-four continued, although Sio notably chose to stay closer to their leader instead of hanging around Hunter like she usually did. "I have the key, if that was what you were looking for."

"Well, that'll save us a load o' trouble. Guess it's a good thing we met you, Vidocq," Hunter and their new companion lead the way, the two former students knowing the grounds a lot better than either Sio or Adam. "What made ye stay behind, anyway?"

The noble pushed his hair back, before settling his hat back on. "On the contrary, I did not stay; I left after the college started changing its goals, and returned back to my family. I only came here because I needed to confirm something for my research into the old blood and its connections to the Great Ones."

"But you're also a hunter…" Maroon eyes narrowed on the silver cane, appearing harmless at first but they had all seen it in action.

"Correct. I may be the son of a noble scion, but that does not mean I will shirk my duties," Vidocq sniffed haughtily, which made Sio's blood boil all the more. "I am more surprised you are one, _Mademoiselle_ Ogura. A bit young, aren't you…"

She was about to retort with some nasty remark or other, but Adam pulled her arm and subtly shook his head. They had reached the tall double-doors anyway, and Vidocq inserted the key, before the four of them pushed it open, where it swung wide to reveal an open lookout and an ornately dressed figure, sitting in an oversize rocking chair that more resembled a throne and holding a long staff in one hand. No sound other than some strange grunting came from those ancient lips, the figure not moving other than a slight turn of his head.

"What th–I thought you said everybody left!" Sio shuddered unknowingly, something about this old man gave her the creeps. "Wait a minute…his eyes, is he…blind?"

"Well I'll be a damned fool…Provost Willem." The name fell from Hunter's mouth in a hush, as he and Vidocq approached the former school master slowly. "Master Willem? What are you doing here…"

"Uhn…uh huh huh…" A strange guttural attempt at speech, before a long, wheezing sigh came from the frail body and bony hand lowered the staff, pointing into a seemingly empty space into the lake beyond.

"He can't speak…and can no longer see; well, at least not in the same manner that we can," the young noble muttered, circling the chair before looking out onto the same direction as the staff kept so persistently pointing. "But what are you trying to tell us…?"

While everyone was trying to figure out just why Master Willem had remained behind with this cryptic message, the huntress found herself increasingly drawn to the lake below. _'What is this feeling…I can't explain how, but it's almost like there's something…calling me…'_

"Squirt? Where're you–oy! Sio!"

But she wasn't listening to him anymore; no, that inexplicable lure, like a siren, was growing stronger and she didn't even notice when her feet started moving towards the edge of the platform, oblivious to Muirhead and Hunter's attempts to stop her.

"Oy Sio, snap out of it! Where do you think you're going?"

"She isn't in another one of her frenzies, is she?" Hunter breathed in low tones as he cast the other man a worried look, not wanting Vidocq to catch wind of her unique condition.

"I don't think so; this seems different…but all the same, it's not good," Adam muttered, trying to restrain the girl from walking any further. "What's going on…"

"Wait a minute…of course!" The two men glanced at Vidocq in surprise, who had been studying Provost Willem all the while. "The lake…the secret lies in there…! Let her go; I think we should follow her lead."

 _'Bon Dieu…how did this amateur hunter figure out where to go when I, heir of House Vidocq and student of Byrgenwerth couldn't…!'_

The two men stared at him some more, before Adam reluctantly released his grip around the girl's arm, her maroons still alarmingly cloudy. "All right…but you can't be serious–there's nothing out there but the…lake…"

His voice trailed off as Sio, now unrestrained, walked to the very edge of the lookout and gave him an odd, almost-smile, before she stepped off the edge and dropped straight down into the water.

 _"Sio!"_


	7. A Vacuous Spider

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the delay; partly because I had to make sure my lore is correct, and also because I'm just really busy with other things in my life. But ah, we're reaching an interesting point now...! Although, in my playthrough I did some areas in weird orders, so it might not be the same as everybody else's playthroughs.**

 **Warning, massive spoilers for Rom, and all the events that happen thereafter in the game.**

* * *

"Sio–!" And he watched her just step off into the air, like she knew some secret that nobody else did–and perhaps she had, as Vidocq had insinuated. "Sio! Shit, we've got to go after her–!"

He was about to jump in consequences be damned, but the noble pulled him back. "Oy, th' hell you think you're doing?"

"Let's not be so hasty here," blue eyes narrowed at the foreboding lake below, "we have no idea what awaits us down there. Or if there is even anything at all…"

He angrily shoved the hand off his arm. " _Wait?!_ You were the one who bloody suggested that we _let her go_ , and now you're just going to leave her down there?"

"…I want to see if there is some sort of reaction–"

"–so she's a sacrificial pawn?! Bullshit!"

His stake driver was halfway primed to the blonde's face before Hunter forced them apart.

"Ay there, let's not turn on each other now…we've more important things. Vidocq, if you're concerned about the lake, then you can keep watch up here; Muirhead and I'll go after the girl." And much to Adam's surprise, without even awaiting a reply from his former classmate, the lanky surgeon straightened his cloak, then jumped off into the lake as well.

"Hunter– _mon dieu_ –!"

"–What he said." Adam gave a backwards glance at their newest companion, who was a good deal paler now than when they'd first met. "If yeh wanna join, we could use your help. But if not, then why don't you stay up here and keep ol' Master Willem company?"

With a roguish wink, Adam stepped off into the abyss, leaving behind Vidocq and the senile old man, who was still sitting and pointing away.

* * *

" _Umph!_ Well, there's no actual lake…why am I not surprised…" The entire drop down, he'd been half-expecting to get drenched–but no, he just kept falling, falling, through what must've been clouds–or maybe fog?–until at last he could see some sort of surface, shimmering like water but it was quite solid as his feet hit the bottom. After making sure nothing had broken, he wandered the strange landscape, hoping to hell that both Ogura and Hunter had made it.

"Ogura? Hunter?" There seemed to be nothing here; only fog and mist as far as the eye could see, and though his boots kicked up splashes of water, he was also quite certain he was standing on a solid surface. "Where the hell is this place…"

Soon enough though, something began appearing on the horizon as Adam slogged through the landscape. It looked like…a rock of some sort, a meteorite? Yet it also seemed to be moving as well, swaying slightly to some unknown breeze, with two tiny figures in front…

"Oy! Hunter, Ogura! Goddammit…" Despite the risks of whatever it was that the two were standing in front of, Adam sprinted up anyway…and then slowed down as it became quite clear just what it was that so entranced the young woman, Hunter futilely trying to snap her out of this trance.

"Sio! C'mon now lass, I don't think we should be here–shite, Adam! When'd ye get here? Nevermind, gimme a hand will ye?" From the looks of it, the two had been here only a bit longer than he, but the girl still seemed to be out of it.

"What's wrong with her? What is… _this_?" The glowing mound seemed to be alive, but Adam couldn't tell what it was even supposed to be. "Is this…what's got her like this?"

"Hell if I know; all's I know is, the poor girl's been staring at it ivver since; nothing I say nor do seems t' have an effect," Hunter grunted, as the two men attempted to bodily haul her away. "Each time I move her, she fights me an' comes right back."

Emeralds narrowed as the girl struggled, but not strongly, in their combined grip. "Oy, squirt…what's wrong now…" Somehow, the more they tried to pull her away, the worse this sinking feeling was in his stomach… "Actually, hang on; watch her for a second, Hunter."

Handing the girl over to Hunter, Adam cautiously the circled the bulbous mass; upon closer inspection, it appeared to have some sort of vegetation growing, but he was pretty sure now that it was also alive…

"Holy–!" His mouth couldn't even make itself work as he finally circled all the way to the front, of what this living meteorite–if it could even be called that–was, only to be confronted with a wildly grotesque face of sorts; at first glance it appeared to be a rock, until you noticed the sunken, black voids where eye sockets would be–actually, the entire head seemed to be teeming with glittering black eyes–and a horrible, circular mouth lined with rows and rows of razor sharp teeth.

Of all his years of beast hunting, Adam had yet to encounter a beast quite like this one. Sure, they were always gruesome–to be expected from the blood plague, but his instincts told him that this creature was on a different level than the rest. "What… _are_ you?"

Interestingly, the creature didn't seem to care about them; only stared with its numerous, terrible eyes, constantly twitching and blinking, and it was only now that Adam noticed its tail.

"Adam? What is–oh, _gods_ …!" Hunter, having given up on preventing Sio from just standing and staring, had come around the front, only to be frozen in shock at the sight. "Holy _shite_ –what th–it's alive…!" Terror was evident in the other man's tone, as they both started backing towards the girl very, very slowly.

"I have a feeling we'll have to…get rid of this…thing, before the girl'll come to her senses," Hunter whispered as the two men returned to their ward. "Christ almighty though! Did ye see its…face?!"

"Don't remind me; we'll be seeing it a lot more," Adam muttered, still shaken by the purestrangeness of the creature. "It is strange, though; it doesn't seem to be doing anything…just, standing there."

There was a clash of steel, and he realized that Hunter had transformed his single blade into its signature dual-wield mode. "That may be true…but 'f there's one thing I've learned from all these hunts, is that we can't trust anything…"

Adam nodded. Besides, he was worried about what kind of effect it would have on Sio if this continued any longer–who knew what kind of mysterious force had gotten a hold of her, or if there would be any permanent damage? "Agreed." Taking one last glance at the girl, who was still just standing there and staring straight ahead, he gritted his teeth, and charged up a single, powerful thrust into the creature's side.

 **HHHHHHHRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE–**

There was a terrible shriek the moment his blade pierced its rock-like hide and greyish blood spewed forth–and then the from underneath the swollen mass came the awful, spindly black legs–and suddenly Adam realized what this creature was…especially as what appeared to be miniature copies of itself started raining from the sky.

"Blast! What th' hell are these–spiders?! This creature is a spider?" Hunter shouted as the spiderlings rushed towards them, attempting to knock them down with their rock-hard heads, but it was easy enough for two experienced hunters to sidestep behind, and pull a backstab. "Adam! Watch out for the girl!"

"Bloody hell!" Although now that the battle had effectively begun, she seemed to be coming out of it; by the time he reached her, she was rubbing her temples, seemingly confused until her eyes wide in terror at the sight of the numerous spiders.

"Oh my god! What are those–Adam! What is–where–Hunter–"

"Sio! You're all right–"

"–Well yes, I–"

"–Kill first, talk later–"

"–Right!"

Even with all her strange frenzies, her penchant for guns and the correspondingly high bloodtinge, there was something about her that seemed to captivate him. The fluidity which she expressed on the battlefield, skillfully dodging the spiderlings before stabbing the main creature in the side–Adam had never liked the hunts, but the allure which she exhibited while fighting was almost irresistible. And when the two of them teamed together, the combo was lethal–sending the underlings scattering across the lake, while the main beast became more desperate, resorting to arcane icicles that seemed to strike from above.

"It's tryin' something! Advanced arcane magic…! How th' hell can it do that…" Hunter sputtered in shock, barely dodging a direct hit.

"Don't know, don't really care–unless you think it's something we should worry about?" Adam shouted back as the trio retreated a safer distance, while the main spider once again summoned a hoard of its subordinates from the sky. "Where the hell do those things keep coming from?!"

"'It's' a 'she'. She's…those are her children…and Rom, is their mother…" Both men stopped uneasily as the girl spoke those words. "Rom…she's a 'Great One', now…"

"Oy, what are you talking about? How did you know all that?" His eyes were green slits, the feeling of unease rushing up again. "How do you even know it's a…she?"

"I-I–I don't know but, _she_ t, told me…somehow…" Maroons blinked uneasily, as if scared to meet his eyes. "I-I don't–please Adam, I–"

"–That trance ye were in; you two were communicatin'…somehow," a tone of understanding in Hunter's voice as it dawned on him, combined with his knowledge from Byrgenwerth. "A 'Great One', eh? They did always say to be able to communicate wit' them was our highest goal…"

"That's fascinating, but all I care about is gettin' rid of 'em," Adam fended off another shrieking spiderling as Rom teleported further away. "Sio, you sure you're all right?"

The girl nodded, and though he could tell she'd been shaken by this mental linkage with the creature, her eyes still held the same spirit as when they'd first met. "I'll be fine; there was a lot more I learned, but we can save that for later!"

"That's our girl; let's get it afore it gets away!" The three pursued the spider, Sio and Hunter clearing the path while Adam sank his blade into Rom's backside. While not fast, her magic could hit with shocking speed–especially as she became more desperate, letting out a blast of arcane magic that knocked him flat onto his back.

" _Unng!_ Bloody hell…" Spitting out a string of blood, Adam forced himself back onto his feet, before he could get caught off guard. "We're close…but she knows this, too…" Even with the three of them, it was nearly impossible to get close enough for a killing blow as the spider flailed madly–and Sio's quicksilver bullets had long ago run out, forcing the huntress to use her own blood instead.

"Oy lass, tha's enough wit' yur blood bullets; ye'll get anemia at this rate," Hunter chastised, grimacing at the reddish stain that was seeping through her trousers from the repeated, self-inflicted wound. "Besides, firearms don't seem to be doing enough fer this t' be an economical strategy…we need t' think of somethin' else."

"I may of be of some assistance in that regard," a thin, accented voice chimed in behind them, and the three whirled around, only to come face-to-face with the hunter they'd left behind above. "She may be dangerous at melee range, but as long as we can get in one good strike, she'll be done for."

"Vidocq?! Ye came down 'fter all…" Hunter blinked in disbelief, as if trying to convince himself that this man in front of him was a mirage. "I thought, you didn't…"

"…Well, knowledge will not wait for a man. Also, I am a scholar, not a nanny for a blind, helpless old man." As he swept past them drawing out his cane, Adam could've sworn the blonde gave him a sideways glance. "But _this_ , should help against the creature."

Something rustled from beneath his cape, and then there was a crackling of electricity as the threaded cane became electrified. "Her weakness…electricity. I was scouring the books in the library before your group arrived…now I know why they were writing about this…"

"Bolt paper? But, my weapon can't…" Sio looked at her rifle spear in dismay; neither her nor Hunter's weapons were capable of being charged, hence why they hadn't carried any bolt or fire paper to begin with.

"Then we'll take the charge; squirt, you an' Hunter keep the path clear for us, and distract her if you can." Though Adam still harbored a dislike of this new hunter, he was right; they needed all the help they could get, and if he was willing to share his tactics, then Adam was willing to swallow his pride for a bit. "That all right with you…Vidocq?"

" _Oui, Monsieur_." His response was cool and collected, as if the quarrel above the lake hadn't occurred at all. Vidocq transformed his cane into the deadly whip again, only this time it was crackling with blue electricity with each swing. "I suggest we flank it; the head seems too difficult to damage."

Adam nodded; the only thing that mattered now was whether or not they could get in the killing blows before she killed them. "All right–let's go–just _go!_ "

The group charged forward, regardless of whatever spiderlings Rom continued to summon, or the icicles that still rained from the sky–Hunter and Sio worked to fend them off, as he and Vidocq drew closer to Rom's blind spots while she was frantically summoning more.

" _Now–!_ "

Only a blinding flash of lightning as his blade sunk into the crevice behind her head–legs flailing as her head turned, mouth twitching as blood spewed forth, but when those beady, black eyes locked into his–

 _Ritual secret broken_  
 _Seek the nightmare newborn_

"Argh–what th–!" But before he could make any sense of it, she died and vanished into countless particles of arcane light, the spiderlings vanishing after their mother as well.

"Adam! Adam, are you okay?" Small hands touched his face, searching for any signs of injury. "She's gone…you and Vidocq did it…!"

"Sio…" Was this what had captivated her from the start? And if so, then why was it only just then that he had experienced the same thing? "You…when you were 'talking' to Rom…was it like a voice in your head?"

"H-Huh? Did you heard her too–"

"Oy you two, c'mere fer a bit!"

For a second, Adam almost wanted to kill Hunter for the other's incredible ability to interrupt the most critical of moments, but instead he merely shook his head and nodded towards the others. "C'mon squirt, we'll talk more later."

As they approached the two scholars, Adam could've also sworn he heard a woman sobbing. "Hunter, Vidocq. What's up…and is it just me, or is someone…crying?"

"It's…a woman…!" All eyes turned once again on the petite huntress, who was squinting at a small figure on the horizon. "She's…that lady wasn't there earlier…I-I'm pretty sure…"

"We had better approach with caution…" A steely blue gaze narrowed on the figure, as the group slowly walked over the bloody waters. "Remember, nothing is what it seems here…"

She wore a tattered, bloodstained white dress complete with a thick veil, to hide her face. Even as the motley crew approached, she made no notice, only continued to sob. The noise made Adam uneasy–it didn't make him feel sympathetic, but rather suspect. For what would a person be doing all the way out here, and a civilian at that? And what had Rom meant by her dying words…

"E-Excuse me, Miss…are you all right?" At last, she seemed to have noticed them, but with the veil over her face, there was no way to know what she was thinking. Only when she lifted her head towards the sky, did Adam notice a new sound: an infant's cry.

"What the…what's going on…?" There was no baby in sight, and yet the cries were getting stronger as the colors of fire and blood washed over them, and they turned towards the glow of the moon, now somehow monstrously large and seemed as if to swallow them alive.

"S-Stop…make it, stop…!" Groaning, Sio fell to her knees, hands clasped tight over her ears but still the cries kept coming through. "Ooh…make it stop, please…!"

"Sio! Bloody hell, what's wrong _now_?" It wasn't her fault, but Adam was greatly concerned by just how affected she seemed to be by this entire ordeal, ever since they stepped foot inside Byrgenwerth. "Shit, we've got to leave this place…"

"Th-the blood moon…wh-when it rises, the line between man and beasts…will become blurred…"

"Blood moon? What are you–oy!" He caught her just before she fainted, her breathing heavy and strained as sweat dotted her pale visage. "God dammit…Hunter! Vidocq! We've got to go back–now!"

"Adam? What's–damn, why's it so loud?" Indeed, even though they were close together, it was getting harder and harder to hear each other. In fact, he couldn't seem to hear anything, except for that infernal crying…

"–dam–we've got–here–!"

"–the lamp– _ous devons nous dépêcher!_ "

What? What were they saying… Suddenly Adam realized he was having a hard time hearing anything at all, be it that damning cry or his comrade's shouts. And even the girl, who was usually barely heavier than a pillow, felt like a dead weight in his arms, as he felt himself slumping to the ground.

Why was it so hard to think at all…indeed, why even think at all to begin with…

The moon was massive and large, glowing like a bloody sun when he fell over, but with eyes still wide open. And then it was just darkness and the crying, crying, crying…


	8. When the blood moon rises

**A/N: That was fast?! I also wrote a little too much...hopefully it's not too boring, but I feel we really needed to have a 'break' and catch up with the world, our characters, etc...and since the battle with Rom is a major point, I wanted to take things a little quiet before we dive straight into the madness again.**

* * *

 _Waah…waahh…_

 _Please, make it stop…! Stop crying…_

Voices, dimmed and blurred, only a vague awareness of reality–or was it even reality–managed to pierce through the thick haze of feverish dreams…

 _'Watch out fer–!'_

 _'–unter?! What's wrong with–wo of them–'_

 _'Qui es-tu?'_

 _'–lamp is–ken–ther way–'_

Water. There was water, or had been at one point, but it vanished before he could make sense of it. Scents, feelings, and even thoughts swirled unbound in his mind, unable to be grasped or made sense of no matter how hard he tried. Or was it because he couldn't try?

A woman in a bloody white dress. She had no eyes, though how he knew despite the fact that her face was entirely veiled Adam didn't know. Even approaching her seemed to take all the energy he had, all his strength drained as his feet dragged slowly forward.

"Y-You…"

She was still sobbing, still clutching her womb and crying. And that child, hers or otherwise, was wailing as well.

"P-Please, make it…stop crying…"

The girl too, had pleaded the same before she collapsed, begging for the anguish to be stopped. He reached out a gnarled, bloody claw towards that woman.

"Stop it…"

It was only when his claws tore her dress, did she at last take notice. Slowly lifting her veil, until those soulless sockets, void of any emotion or depth, locked into his own.

 _The Mensis Ritual must be stopped, lest we all become beasts._

Her mouth didn't move and he didn't even know if it was her talking or someone else. The only thing he did know, or rather had begun to notice, was that his arm wasn't quite his arm and his voice…no longer quite his voice.

 _A hunter…you will become those that you hunt, eventually… Even you cannot escape the blood…_

There was a terrible roar, that seemed to come from his own mouth but that was impossible–because he wasn't a beast, he was human–couldn't be, would not be–

"!" He woke up gasping for air, fumbling unsteadily amongst the sweat-and-blood soaked sheets. The dream…were they back, or was this another false imagination? His eyes scanned the surroundings, vision still blurry and out-of-focus; the dusty bookshelves, the ritual alter for inscribing runes, worn tools for repairing weaponry and such and–

"–Y-You! C-Capa…" His throat was dry; when was the last time he'd drank anything? Still, the old man was sitting in front him, resigned and stoic as ever in his wheelchair. "Wh-what…the Hunter's Dream…"

"So, you made it back…thought this might be the final hunt for you, but I guess I was wrong, kid." As if nothing was out of the ordinary, the old hunter continued to polish his Burial Blade, pausing every so often to check his progress but never meeting Adam's eyes. "Your fellow hunters dragged you an' that girl back; now they're all out in the yard…playing pat-a-cake with that blasted Doll and those Messengers…"

They had all made it back? Adam didn't remember anything, except that he and that new hunter had defeated Rom, and then the moon…

'When the blood moon rises, the line between man and beast will become blurred…'

Tearing off the spare cloak that someone (undoubtedly Hunter) had thrown over him, he staggered over to the window, peering into the garden courtyard below–

Hunter, talking to the bath messengers about trading Insight. Mahesh and Jess were huddled around the Doll, either trading blood echoes (or it seemed in Mahesh's case, attempting to flirt) or else just playing around with it. And the new hunter Vidocq, sitting standoffishly to the side and conversing with a ruffle of crow feathers–Geronimo was here too?

"Where's the girl? Sio–Ogura. Where is…she?" Before he could demand an answer out of the old man however, Hunter opened the back door, looking as surprised as the other man.

"You're awake! Jesus Christ Muirhead, you all right? You an' Ogura…" The surgeon shook his head, pulling back the curtains in the rear of the room to reveal a small figure lying limp on a bundle of spare clothes, still unconscious with a wet cloth over her forehead. She didn't appear to be in mortal danger, but the numerous bandages and her fragile state seemed to indicate otherwise.

"Sio! Is she–" He didn't even finish his sentence before he had crossed the room in three strides, wincing slightly from his own wounds as he hastily checked her over. "What's wrong with her? Is she still suffering from that…thing?"

"I don't think so…but, in any case, both you an' she seemed to be…affected from that battle. With Rom, was it?" Taking her limp wrist in his hands, the surgeon felt her pulse, seemingly satisfied before gently putting the arm back underneath the covers. "She's all right, physically speakin'. But she…well, an' you…seemed to have a lot o' dreams…"

"Dreams?" A fleeting image of that woman in the white, bloody dress…and that wretched wailing…

"Yeh; you two talked quite a blue streak after we got ye both back. Though, I suppose tha's better than the shrieks of horror she–nevermind. They're just fever dreams, I don't think it's anything serious," Hunter hastily changed the subject upon seeing the other man's expression turn dark. "She just needs plenty 'f rest 'n fluids, 'specially after using so much of her blood fer bullets…"

Despite the presence of the other man, and the fact that the huntress exasperated him at times, Adam found himself gently brushing the girl's matted locks back, using the towel to wipe up the excess sweat and replace it with a clean, cooler one.

"She really is somethin' else…Sio Ogura. What did you hear when Rom spoke to you…?" When he was looking at her like this, all fragile and vulnerable, she seemed so young; no, she really was still just a girl, no matter how skilled she was in battle or how much she tried to convince him otherwise.

"Tell me, squirt…why are yeh here in the first place…you shouldn't be dreaming this nightmare…" He knew that she was seeking her own path, and she also desired a peaceful life for her loved ones…but there were better ways to go about it, rather than risk life and limb night after night.

The crackling of the ever-burning fireplace was the only sound for a while as he settled down next to her, just simply stroking her hair as Hunter quietly excused himself to go sort out his items into storage. Strange how now, Adam couldn't even remember why he found the girl to be so irritating in the first place. Sure, he had memories of being annoyed–and he chuckled to himself when he remembered the hair-tying fiasco–but now, all he cared about it seemed was her well-being.

"…Don't get attached to her."

"Huh?" He'd nearly forgotten about the old man who was sitting there, always watching, always knowing. "I'm not–is it wrong to show at least a little concern?" He asked peevishly, eyes narrowing at the aging hunter.

 **Thunk.** The scythe was as clean as it would ever be, making a solid thump onto the ground right next to Adam's hand as Capa put away the soiled rag. "I'll say it again: don't get attached to the girl. Don't fall for her; she'll just make you cry, in the end…they all do, in the end…" And without another word, Capa wheeled himself out the door and down the steps somehow, muttering about lost memories to himself all the while.

Adam unconsciously shuddered, moving the girl's head into his lap instead to continue caressing her hair. Capa had never shown any hostility towards them, yet he always maintained this aura of guardedness. Still, what the old hunter was implying was simply ridiculous; him, falling for her? He maybe have been among the younger generation of hunters, but Adam was far from naïve; he was very aware of just how dangerous it was to invest any sort of emotional relationship into anyone, beyond that of strictly utilitarian. Emotions made you irrational, put you and everyone else in danger; after all, there was a reason that hunters, despite their numbers, still preferred to hunt alone.

 _'But you consider John Hunter a good friend, do you not? And now this girl, Sio Ogura as well…do you honestly still think of her as a nuisance?'_

That nasty little reminder in his head, nagging at him about his conflicting feelings. Now that they'd been together for a while, he was aware of his feelings slowly starting to change. But it was just admiration…wasn't it? Admiring someone's skill on the battlefield; where was the harm in that?

 _'But it's not just that, is it? Adam Muirhead…you're getting yourself into dangerous waters…'_

"Hnnn…Adam…?" His subconscious fled the second the girl stirred in his lap, maroons fluttering open as she sighed, her face set in a tranquil, dreamy expression. "We're…here…?"

"Hey…welcome back, squirt," he teased gently, and despite everything his consciousness had just berated him for, tenderly brushed a stray hair from her cheek. Screw Capa–screw his own ethical code. He was tired, exhausted and extremely drained from everything that had happened ever since they encountered Rom, where everything was harsh and painful and terrifyingly strange; she was warm, soft and a familiar comfort against his body.

Was it so bad to indulge in his human side, even just a little?

"This is…the Hunter's Dream…" She turned her head slightly, but made no moves to get up. "Mmmn…my head hurts…and I'm so tired…"

"Don't push yourself too hard, Sio. Hunter says you've lost quite a bit of blood…making too many bullets, I'll bet," Adam chided slightly, but pulled the cape that covered her a little higher, covering her bared shoulders. "We made it back…or I should say, the others brought us back; I don't have any memories of the return trip myself…"

Her eyes went wide at his comment. "The others…?" As if the memories of what happened before hit, Sio suddenly sat up, but dizziness forced her to lean against his chest, gasping for breath as Adam steadied her. "Wait, what happened after I…Rom…she…"

The girl furrowed her brows, trying to recall those hazy memories. "…I, remember you and Vidocq defeated Rom, and then…oh god, that horrible cry!" She shivered with fear, Adam a bit surprised as she suddenly burrowed into his arms, but the foreign feeling was strangely welcome. "That…woman…was there a baby?"

He shook his head, a soothing hand running down her back all the while. "No…not as far as I can tell. I…" Adam gritted his teeth, unsure if he should tell her exactly what he'd seen and heard, as well. "You fainted…and then apparently, so did I…"

"Who was she…do we know?"

"No idea; I just woke up back here, same as you; according to Capa, Hunter an' everyone else somehow managed to bring us back…how, I have no bloody clue, but–"

"–We dragged your sorry, unconscious arses back, that's what." A new voice–a deeper, feminine one sliced the air, and Sio quickly dove back underneath the cape with a squeak of embarrassment. "And that's one thing I'm never going through again, so you two ought to take care next time, hmm?"

"B-Beckham…I-I mean, Jess…did you come for us?"

"Hmph; in a manner of speaking. Hunter used a Beckoning Bell to summon us from the Forbidden Woods; luckily Mahesh had a corresponding Resonant Bell, so we were able to come at once. Actually, the beckoning picked up an extra as well," the blonde woman nodded her head towards the crow hunter, who winked at the two.

"Yeh, 'cept we didn't quite end up where we thought'd we'd be," Hunter came striding up just as the rest of the group decided to crowd inside the building, Sio suddenly very aware of her state of undress, burrowing shyly underneath the covers. "Somehow that wifie, or the moon or something…sent us t' good ol' Yahar'gul."

"Yahar'gul?!" Adam's head snapped around at the name of that forsaken place. "Wait…so we just somehow all 'magically' ended up in Yahar'gul after the whole moon…deal?"

The surgeon nodded gravely. "Oh yeh; uh, actually it was…quite different than the first time we went; for one thing, I've nivver seen the moon so large nor so red, and those creatures…" He shuddered, unable to describe in detail the monstrous, god-like creatures that crawled upon the spirals and towers like oversized spiders. "I don't know what they are, but suddenly they're everywhere! As if they'd…they'd been there all along, but then why couldn't we–"

"–the Great Ones; and our Insight. And now the blood moon…they must all be connected, somehow." Vidocq stroked his chin, lost in thought after processing everything he'd gathered from chatting with the other hunters. "I believe they're called 'Amygdalas', if my research is correct."

"That's all fine and dandy, but what were they? They aren't beasts…that much I know of," the crow huntress shook her head, leaning against the door frame that also supported her enormous axe. "You try approaching them, and they'll snatch you right up–or else burn you straight into the ground with some sort of arcane magic."

Why was it that everyone had decided now would be a good time to crowd around the two of them, and when both of them were barely decently-dressed at that? Still, Adam bit his tongue–he was curious as to just what happened after they ended up in Yahar'gul–and then must've somehow come back. Their state of dress could wait.

"But then how did you get back to here…the Hunter's Dream?" A small voice echoed from the pile of clothes, Sio's eyes just barely visible as she attempted to hide her exposed body from the crowd. "Wait, wasn't there a lamp from that place–th, the, Hypogean Gaol or…"

"There was, but it was broken when we got there! Imagine that, a broken lamp…!" Hunter stroked his goatee, still not quite believing such a thing could happen. "'ve heard of abandoned lamps, but that lamp was just working! How or why it would just break…" He shuddered slightly, despite the warmth of the room. "Things are gettin' stranger…an' I don't fancy knowing the reason."

"We had to find a new one; which was quite an ordeal in and of itself," Mahesh drawled, still leering slightly at the girl, causing her to blush nervously and Adam to unconsciously scoot closer to her, as if to block his view. "Nearly died getting you two back…the plague, it's progressing for sure."

The entire room was silent for a bit, contemplating his words. This plague, and the nightmare…especially with this blood moon, Adam had a feeling that they were about to reach the most difficult portion of the hunt, even compared to all the previous ones he'd been on. Even this safe haven, where Florence the Doll and the Messengers awaited them, felt a little more different than before.

"But enough about that; we all know the hunt is dangerous, regardless of what has or hasn't changed. What did you hear from Rom?" Vidocq broke the silence as he advanced on the girl, who shrank back slightly until her back was against the walls. "Hunter said she 'talked' to you…well, what did she say?"

"I-I, u-uh, it might not make sense–" Although Sio had gotten better about voicing her opinions, being in a vulnerable state and facing a crowd still caused the huntress to revert back to her nervous tics.

"–Just spit it out, for god's sake! We don't have time to waste listening to your babbling, _Mademoiselle_!"

The blood drained from Vidocq's face as he suddenly found himself face-to-face with a terse, scowling Adam, eyes so deep set that for a moment, the noble thought he might have been staring at a beast himself.

"Back. _Off_." Adam wasn't sure what surprised him more, the fact that he felt so strongly about protecting the girl or the fact that he'd had the nerve to risk the newcomer's wrath. But it was true that Vidocq's haughtiness was more than a little irritating at this point, and besides, the way he treated Ogura with such disdain…it didn't sit right with him. "If you're so keen on knowing what Rom said, I can help you there." All eyes in the room turned to him now, but it didn't faze him. "I heard her too…at the end, when she died."

Those blue eyes glared at him for just another second, before they reluctantly lowered their gaze. "…Very well then, _Monsieur_ Muirhead. What did you hear?"

Another few seconds of silence, before Adam reluctantly acquiesced to the noble. "…I'm not positive if it was her or not. But, just before she died…I heard something say…the ritual secret has been broken…and that we should seek the 'nightmare newborn'…" He shook his head, not liking that memory at all. "Not to mention, that dream…"

"What dream? You an' Ogura…both of you were saying things, but I couldn't make heads or tails of it." Hunter peered at the two worriedly. "Still, I don't understand what 'ritual' this is…and the nightmare newborn? But I suppose that explains the crying babe…"

"…In my dream, I saw that woman again…the one we saw in the lake. And she mentioned something about stopping the mensis ritual…so maybe, that's what this ritual is…"

He left out the part where she warned that they would all eventually become beasts, and how he seemed to have been a beast himself. It was common knowledge anyway, that all those who participated in the hunt ran that risk of contamination.

 _'Or are you simply scared of the inevitable?'_ Adam pushed those thoughts away though, as the group chatted amongst themselves, and Sio voiced her own memories.

"W-Well, for me, it was a little different…it wasn't like Rom was talking to me directly, but it was like, I could see her memories…" Sio grew quiet as she filtered her thoughts, trying to distinguish between the swirl of dream/reality/nightmare that had been plaguing her head since the battle. "She…Rom was once a human, a scholar at Byrgenwerth, as well," there was a hushed intake from both of the previous students, but she pressed on. "B-But somehow, she…changed, or something, I don't know–there was this, Great One…Kos, I think…and he changed her into one of their kin…"

" _Quelle_?! So, it is possible for a mere human to become a Great One… _Bonté divine!_ This will greatly advance my research…but this addition of needing an existing Great One…that is troubling. And even then, it seems those who…metamorphosed, cannot ever become a true Great One…" Vidocq seemed to have forgotten all about their little quarrels, instead pacing the length of the small room, muttering theories to himself all the while.

This seemed the galvanize the group, some of them breaking off to discuss this with each other, while others brooded even more than they already were. Slowly, the hunters dispersed off into other areas of the dream, finally giving Adam and Sio some time to themselves.

"…Was your dream scary?" Adam gave a start as the girl spoke, not realizing that she was so close all of a sudden. "Mine was…it was…!" She shivered with fear, eyes squeezed tightly as she hugged the cloak around her. "Th-there was, s, something…l-like a, giant voice, t-telling me that…I, I would…become a chosen vessel…for, a 'Great One'…!"

"Hey, it's just a dream, squirt. Doesn't mean it will happen…" He tried his best to reassure her, but truth be told, his dream had been quite unsettling, as well. "I…I can't say it was a good dream, honestly…but I won't let it happen…I can't…I don't believe in it." Those white locks shook in his face. No matter what would happen, he would never become a beast, as so many others before him had. "But I wonder, what this mensis ritual is…after all, 'mensis' is an old term for 'month'…so, monthly ritual? What sort of monthly ritual would that woman go through…"

Although Adam had just been voicing his theories out-loud, the girl next to him suddenly seemed to turn bright red with embarrassment. "Eh? Something wrong?"

"N-Nothing…just…" Chewing her lip, she seemed to be looking at everywhere but his face, cheeks stained a rosy blush that made her seem quite young again. "J-Just…"

"…Yeh? And? Look Sio, at this point, if you have some idea it would be helpful for all of us." He tried not to be too stern with the girl, given all that they'd just gone through with Vidocq, but her shyness was one aspect he wished she would improve on. "I'm not gonna judge you like that Vidocq. I'm just interested in your thoughts; you've proven that you've got a sharp mind, and I…trust your judgement."

He was being earnestly serious, but that just seemed to further embarrass the poor girl, if that was possible. Stuttering and mumbling things in a language that seemed inaudible to him, it was only after about five minutes of squeaks and burying her face in the cloak before she said something coherent.

"I-It…might be…w-w-well, for girls…every month we…bleed…y-you know, like, m, m-m-m-m… _menstruation_ …" She whispered out that last word, as if she were speaking a taboo code, and suddenly Adam felt his own cheeks grow quite warm at the realization.

"Ah… Yes, uh, you're right…of course, that makes…sense…" Whoops. That was one of the downsides of being male perhaps, in that he forgot that the female gender functioned quite differently than the male one at times. Mentally he cursed for being insensitive to the girl's feelings, especially when she was in such a vulnerable state.

 _'Perhaps I should buy her something to make up for it…'_

"B-But if you think about it, it…makes sense. 'Mensis' and 'menses'…have the same word origin, don't they? A-At least, that's what I learned…"

Adam nodded. The phases of the moon, the months, and the cycles of bleeding that all women went through when they began their journey into adulthood. "Still, that…I'm not sure what that means. For starters, men don't undergo such a…ritual…"

"…But, there was a baby crying, right? A-A-And, well, th-those two…menstruating, a-and, having children…are, related…"

"…Who knows. They must be…but I feel like we're missing some pieces still. I just–I can't seem to see the whole picture, even though I know it's there–"

"–I'd rather just not think about it. It'll drive ye pure radge mate," the two turned around to find Hunter kneeling besides them, medical kit in hand. "Well lass, looks like yur feelin' a smidge better now? You _sound_ loads better, in any case," the surgeon checked over her bandages, nodding in satisfaction as he began to change them with fresh ones. "Might get a couple 'o scars, but they'll fade over time. Unlike this one, here…"

"Oy! I–ow, I'm injured too! Some doctor you are," Adam muttered, rubbing a sore spot along his ribs that he swore Hunter tightened too much on purpose. However, neither his supposed state of injury nor glare seemed to have much of an effect on his other two companions, who were giggling between themselves. "All right that's it, if you two are going to be in cahoots, then I'm leaving."

"Och, don't be such a bastart–yur a right wee sook, you are. Isnae right, Miss Ogura?" He grinned at the girl like they were two friends sharing a secret, but her maroons simply blinked back in utter confusion.

"A…a, what? I-I'm sorry, Yharnam's language isn't my…native language…"

At this point, Adam was seriously debating between either shoving the surgeon into the fireplace, or else bludgeoning him with the blunt end of his Stake Driver. "Nevermind–just do your job and keep your trap shut, for god's sake!" He was _not_ a softie–what a farce. Yet he knew, somehow, that the surgeon wasn't hinting at his attitude out on the hunt; no, it was this strange, dangerous but compelling feeling that he was starting to nurture, not just towards the rest of the hunters he'd met along the way, but especially this girl…

The most frightening part wasn't the inevitable realisation that this was happening, but the fact that someone else had been able to see through him. Though Hunter hadn't said anything other than teasing jabs, if he could pick up on his feelings so quick, then who was to say what the others would make of this? Even though they were all gathered here right now, in the Hunter's Dream, Adam knew not everyone shared the same goals, or even the same trains of thought. Teamwork was one thing; but personal relationships? Aside from a casual midnight visit, Adam knew for a fact that nobody else considered getting involved with another hunter, in that sense, a wise move.

He was quiet as Hunter wrapped him back up, though without the excessive force this time. Him…and Ogura…? What kind of a bizarre idea was that. And yet it was as if he couldn't stop considering it–suddenly his mind blazed forward, imagining what it would be like to actually put aside their daily battle for life or death, to seek what it was that Gascoigne had tried, even if he only achieved it for a short while. A mixture of cold fear and heated euphoria ran through him as he realised not only was it entirely possible–but that he had begun to _desire_ it, as well.

 _'No…this isn't the time for such frivolous thoughts; you've beasts to hunt, first.'_

"Adam? Does it…is it still hurting?" He nearly jumped out of his skin at her touch, unexpected but now, entirely welcome. "Oh, I'm sorry…"

"N-No…it's fine." For some reason he took her hand and placed it back along his torso, instead of letting her draw it back. "It doesn't hurt anymore…Hunter may talk too much for his own good, but he knows what he's doing." Soft, why did she have to feel so warm and inviting? Absentmindedly he stroked her hand, running a finger over her knuckles before separating each digit. The action was soothing, but at the same time it was fueling that dangerous notion inside his mind even more.

A life beyond the hunts…was that even possible?

"…Tell me. Why are you here?" His voice was low, as to not startle the girl. This warm, quiet atmosphere…it wasn't something he'd felt since he was barely old enough to speak, when his family was still together. But now in the dream, with a fireplace and at least some semblance of safety, it was a welcome return to a past he'd forgotten long ago.

"…Eh?" At that moment, when she'd been caught off-guard by his question, her maroons wide but innocent, serious yet earnest, she didn't appear to be a huntress at all. No, she was someone to protect…to fight for, not next to. "Why…I became a hunter? Well I told you, because Asao-san–"

"–That's not it." He cut her off and she looked hurt, and he sighed and mentally berated himself for his lack of manners again. "Sorry…I mean, I understand that part. To protect your loved ones–I think everyone wants that. But I…there's another reason, isn't there?"

Now her eyes grew downcast, and she stared down at their hands instead, Adam unsure if it was from shyness or some form of guilt. "…Yes. You're correct; it's true that if I simply stayed in my village, nothing would have happened–we're too far from Yharnam to really feel the effects of the blood plague." Now she was the one taking his hand into hers, running her fingertips over each knuckle, each valley and ridge, and Adam couldn't help the inevitable shudder up his spine.

"The truth is…I, became a huntress…because it was the only choice left." Sio sounded like she was about to cry, but she held herself back. "I-I…you know, I told you in the beginning…that I was always interested in weapons, and strategy, right?"

Adam nodded. "Sure. Nothing's wrong with that; it's saved our hides more than a few times, already."

"M-Mmm…yes, but, that's not all…" Her voice dropped to a whisper again, but he could tell now it was due to fear, not embarrassment. Not saying a word, instead he just continued stroking her hand, hoping it would keep her calm.

"Th-those times, where I became… _different_ …I, my parents knew this, even when I was a child…that, there was something odd about me…" There was a choked sob, and then a single droplet splashed onto his bandaged hands, but she didn't stop speaking. "They took me to the village healer; and he said, that somehow, even though we lived so far away, I…somehow, was affected by the blood plague…!"

 _Different_. In other words, her tendency to go into a frenzy…and why her bloodtinge was so high, even compared to others. Adam felt his blood run cold at the thought of her turning into a beast. If she had been affected so early on in her life, and even before she entered Yharnam, then what were his odds of remaining a human until dawn arrived? Suddenly those thoughts of living a peaceful life after this once again became far-off dreams.

"So you came to Yharnam, to find the cure through our blood ministrations…you're a seeker of Paleblood, then." Suddenly the puzzle pieces seemed to fit in a little better, even if he still didn't understand the moon or that woman. "The ashen blood…you're ill, Sio."

Sobbing quietly, she nodded, unable to face him. "…Y-Yes…it hasn't taken effect fully, but that's only for now…" Dropping his hands, she hugged herself tightly in the tattered cloak, as if wishing to just wake up from this dream. "S-So I came to Yharnam, t-to find a cure…b, but, now I think, I've only made it…worse…"

He didn't know what to say, or how he could even begin comforting her. Even though it was unspoken, all hunters eventually knew the outcome–death, either from the sickness, or execution from their own. A cold fear struck him, as he realized that it was more important than ever now to finish this hunt–and also to keep this vital piece of information between just their original trio. Vidocq was already suspicious of her since they met, and Geronimo–despite her playful smiles, had made it her goal to personally hunt down those who went mad.

"…The night will come to an end, Sio. It must; the morning will always come."

Wiping her eyes, she looked him despondently, maroon wet and forlorn. "…Truly? Sometimes I swear, it feels like I'm just in a dream–no, a nightmare that never ends…"

Adam nodded. "It does, especially on some nights when the hunt is difficult…but you have to trust me. Trust in yourself. You wouldn't have made it this far otherwise."

"…A-Adam…p, please, don't tell anyone…especially Vidocq…I'm pretty sure he hates me as it is…a-and, Geronimo…she'll cut me down without hesitation if she even thinks I'm going to turn into a beast…"

He nodded once more and then, against his better judgement, folded the girl gently into a half-embrace. "…I promise. You won't turn into a beast, Sio. I'll make sure of it…" The girl was softer than he'd imagined, her hair almost like silk against his bared chest and her weight a welcome comfort. Perhaps it was a good thing that everyone else was busy with recuperating and leaving them alone, for if there was one thing he didn't want to explain, it was why he was thinking more and more about what it meant to feel and act like a human, rather than a hunter.

"Thank you…Adam Muirhead…"

Still, as Adam leaned against the crevice behind the ritual alter, the girl falling into a half-sleep in his arms as he himself started dozing again, that fear came rising up again–the fear of he himself becoming a beast. Even though he hadn't shown any violent tendencies, or lost control like Ogura did occasionally…the words he'd heard from their last battle continued to haunt him.

 _'You'll become a beast…they all do, in the end..'  
_ —  
"So, what's our strategy now? This whole 'blood moon' deal notwithstanding…"

It'd felt like he'd gotten a good night's sleep when Adam finally woke up again, yet the sky was still the exact same shade of fire as when they'd closed their eyes. They were all gathered around the fireplace now, fully rested and healed, and some even sporting new equipment–and in Mahesh's case, a new wardrobe.

"It's obvious, isn't it? We go straight to the source and kill them all; this night's gone on long enough as is," Geronimo vouched, flicking away stray feathers from her cape before putting that ominous mask back on.

"And pray tell, where may that be, _Mademoiselle_ LeMond?"

"Well, there's the Unseen Headstone–"

"–Actually, if I may, Jess and I found something that might be of interest," Mahesh interrupted the two with a strangely ornate letter, the emblem looking vaguely familiar to Adam. "In fact, I think you'll find this especially relevant to you, Adam."

"T' me? What for…" Emeralds narrowed as he peered at the spidery writing in gold ink, his name clearly written out as the addressee. "What's…this is an invitation…?" He sliced the envelope open with a knife, squinting between the lines of the fancy script, brows growing more and more furrowed as he read.

"Well? What does it say, Muirhead? I canne imagine someone sending ye an invitation out here, 'f all places…"

"…It's a summons. A summon to…Cainhurst Castle," he breathed at last, the mood suddenly growing dimmer. "Where did you say you found this, Mirza?"

"The clinic. To be precise, Iosefka's clinic." Something was wrong, however; those dark eyes were refusing to meet his own, and even Jess didn't chime in like she usually did. "It was in a chest on a counter; no idea how or why."

"…I see." Adam was curious as to what it was that disturbed the two from their visit, but this was no time to be mining for details–he and Hunter had sworn off returning to that place ever since he first rescued him. "Anyway, it says 'Do not hesitate; the stagecoach leaves from Hemwick crossing'. Perhaps we should check it out…"

As they gathered around the headstone, and then fought their way to the alluded meeting point in Hemwick Charnel Lane, he felt a slight tug on his coat. "Hm?"

"Where's Cainhurst Castle? Is it someplace important?"

Before he could answer however, the noble came up beside them, surprising them both. "More like _forsaken_ Castle Cainhurst; it's nothing more than an abandoned cesspit, formerly home of the Cainhurst Vilebloods…" He spat the name out, voice full of poison and contempt. " _Bon débarras_ , I say. Filthy creatures…"

"Oh…" Shrinking back slightly, Sio pulled close against Adam, letting the noble take the lead. Something was eating away at him…maybe the idea of going to Cainhurst rubbed him the wrong way? But he hadn't objected at all when the decision had been made…

There was no more time for debates anyway as a stagecoach, just as the letter stated, rose up from the distant path, pulled by a pair of black horses who looked more dead than alive and without a driver. The girl stepped back in shock, but the horses, despite the grotesque appearance, did nothing more than wait patiently, snorting and stamping their hooves while the door swung opened all on its own, revealing a row of musty, red-velvet covered seats.

"…Well, after you, _Mademoiselle_."

Slowly they filed in, one-by-one, and then the door closed and the horses took off, as if guided by some mysterious force.

To Forsaken Castle Cainhurst…home of the Cainhurst Vilebloods and their leader, Queen Annalise.


	9. Vileblood

**A/N: Heading into Vileblood territory; spoilers abound of course for Vileblood lore, and the Cainhurst Castle area.**

* * *

She didn't know where they were headed; the windows offered little in the way of an outside view, and the only sounds she could hear were the snorting of the horses as they trotted over the uneven ground, the carriage shaking every so often as it dipped into a crevice and causing her to lurch back and forth into either of the hunters who where crammed next to her, much to her dismay. Especially since the noble Vidocq just happened to be seated to her left…Sio tried not to move so much, but after one particular jolt that nearly flung her into his cane, she opted to scoot closer to Muirhead instead, cramped as it was. Nobody really spoke, except the occasional muttered curse about the rough trip or a random musing of what exactly they would find once they arrived. The atmosphere was wrought with the uneasy mix of unknown tensions of what awaited them, and that of each individual hunters' own agendas.

They might have all been united on a single goal for now, but it was anybody's guess as to what would happen once they reached the castle.

"Is it just me, or is it getting colder…" Sio didn't even notice the drop in temperature until Beckham had brought it up, and she realized with a start that, even in the crowded atmosphere of the coach, she could see a thin white puff each time someone exhaled.

"No kidding…'ve been feeling the chill since a while back," Geronimo muttered, pulling her feathered cape even tighter around her. "I swear, if there's snow when we arrive…"

"Yet another reason to keep nosy folks out. Cainhurst Castle is not known for its welcome." Vidocq shook his head, face lined with even more scowls than when they began this trip. "Truly, a dreadful place indeed…"

"U-Um, excuse me, Mr. Vidocq…" Sio wasn't sure what possessed her to start a conversation with the one hunter who probably hated her the most, but her curiosity had reached the tipping point. "I…don't mean to be rude, but, if you don't like this place, then why are you coming with us? You didn't have to tag along."

For a second his eyes were terrible and cold, and she felt herself nearing a frenzy as she often did before a fight–but luckily it passed before she had to restrain herself.

"…You ask too many questions, _Mademoiselle_. Let's just say, I have done extensive research into this area–perhaps more than any of you. If you wish to survive your encounter with the Vileblood Queen, then my knowledge is indispensable."

Sio blinked. There was an actual queen? And she was alive? "Wait, what queen? And even then, if you really don't like it here, you don't have to stay–"

" _–Quiet, squirt_." A harsh whisper from the silver-haired hunter quieted her instantly, but she saw him give her a very slight shake of his head out of the corner of her eye, which stopped any protests. "I'll fill you in later…but now's not the time."

It was just as well that Muirhead had cut off the conversation when he did, for the carriage pulled to a sudden stop, sending all its occupants tumbling either over the floor or over each other. After a few minutes of fumbling and swearing, the door was unlatched and they poured out unceremoniously, some still putting their gear back in place while others took the opportunity to stretch after being cramped in one place for so long.

"Damn it, it _is_ snowing…just my luck."

"Oh, it won't be so bad once we get into the castle…"

"Like hell it will be." The crow hunter spat into the ground, before, putting on her peculiar mask. "Let's just get in and get out, I don't want to stay here any longer than necessary."

"Someone doesn't like the cold…" Mirza raised an eyebrow as she stalked towards the lamp and lit it, but they fell in line after Geronimo and Vidocq, the snow crunching underfoot. Though it was night, the moon shone bright enough to reflect off the snow, and several torches were inexplicably ablaze.

" _A-Ano_ , Muirhead…" She subtly tugged on the hunter's sleeve and he gave her a glance, signaling that it was all right for her to continue. "About the queen…is there a Vileblood Queen?"

"Oh, that…it's more of a legend honestly, I've never seen her myself. The Cainhursts were once a line of nobles who practiced some type of forbidden blood magic; of course, that didn't sit well with the church, who proceeded to hunt them to near-extinction, all except their queen who was rumored to be immortal. But that's as far as I know; I've never had a reason to come here, until now."

The silver-haired hunter frowned; the summons had been made out specifically to him, despite the fact that he had no connections whatsoever to this place. Perhaps they shouldn't have come here in the first place…but it was too late now.

The quiet march to the castle's enormous iron doors was interrupted by a sudden assault from the roaming pack of Bloodlickers, the group immediately assuming an attack formation as they fended off the beasts, some of them exploding upon death and showering the hunters in a wave of blood, gorged from previous victims. Their stench notwithstanding, the frigid temperatures caused the warm blood to freeze almost immediately upon contact, turning their outer layers and weapons into slick, frozen hazards.

"Damn…there doesn't seem to be a difference between the outside and the inside temperatures…" Sio shivered as they finally found their way into the drafty castle. The stone walls offered little protection, given the state they were in (the open windows were definitely not helping), but at least it was a good deal quieter compared to the howling blizzard outside. As the others stopped to chip the frozen blood off their clothes and gear, she wandered towards an unused fireplace, sparking up a modest blaze and sighing as the warmth washed over her.

As she was busy defrosting her gun however, a scratching sound caught her ear and she peered cautiously over her shoulder, only to gasp and instantly assumed a fighting stance. "Oh…! What the…" A frail, elderly manservant…or at least, that's what it appeared to be at first glance; covered in fraying threads as he hobbled closer, wiping the dirty floor with an even dirtier rag. Her gun was drawn, but she didn't fire quite yet; this person, or creature, did not seem to have much of an interest in her–only rubbing the cloth over the blood that had dripped from her clothes.

"I-I…guess he's just a servant…" she muttered, before cautiously cleaning her gun again, but still kept a sharp eye on the hobbling servant. Nothing was as it seemed here…she'd learned that lesson many times over now, but avoiding unnecessary fights was also a practical course.

Or rather, it would have been, had the rag she was using not gotten caught in the gun's trigger, causing it to accidentally go off. The boom startled the rest of the crew, a few of whom shot a couple of angry glares in her direction while Hunter and Muirhead shook their heads. Sio supposed she could have lived with that embarrassing incident, if only it didn't also set off the killing instinct of the servants who had remained behind.

"Blast it, Ogura! Be more careful next time!" Beckham had shouted a reprimand as the seemingly-dead castle now came alive, the servants swarming out from whatever corners they had been skulking under. "Where are they coming from? I thought you said this castle was deserted!"

"By _normal_ humans, yes, but one must not forget that the Queen's loyalty extends beyond the realm of the living," Vidocq scoffed back, the cane splitting into its whip form.

"Just who _is_ this queen?" All the tidbits she'd been hearing so far seemed to paint this Vileblood Queen as some sort of god-like being (and perhaps she was, given that she was seemingly immortal). "If she's so infamous, then how come I haven't heard of her?"

"Och, the Vileblood's bloodline extends generations back, lassie; 'sides, the Church did a mighty job t' keep their legacy out o' the schoolbooks and such. Probably didn't want young-en's gettin' an idea of runnin' off an' joining a vampire cult…"

"V, Vam…pires?" She squeaked, before dodging to the side and ramming her spear through a servant who was rushing towards her with a rusty saber. First it was brainsuckers, then it was human-fly-zombies, and human-mosquito-zombies, and now vampires?

She wisely decided not to question things further; her own time spent here thus far had already more than proven than despite her own knowledge, in reality, she knew nothing of Yharnam at all. Even the rumors of Paleblood, said to cure anything, turned out to be nothing more than an elaborate tale, twisted through too many mouths and generations.

 _'Maybe I was wrong to come here…maybe I should've just stayed behind, like Asao-san wanted…'_

Her self-imposed pity-party was interrupted by a horrendous shriek that seemed to paralyze her; it wasn't until she looked down did she see a band of light cinched around her, the sign of a spell being cast.

"Careful! There's more of them…and different ones at that!"

"Ugh…dammit! Get…out!" With great effort, Sio burst through the magic, just before a silvery ghost sank a knife into her chest. "It's a woman…!"

Or rather, a ghost of a woman; she was wearing a beautiful lace dress that was now stained with silver blood, eyes and hands bound as more showed themselves, the group forced into a smaller and smaller circle. Their throats all showed the same bloody slit, indicating how they met their untimely ends. "Why…why are they all crying?" She couldn't decide which was worse, their incessant screams or sobs.

"They weep for those who were lost during the genocide, and the loss of their own lives as well; when Martyr Logarius came through, with his Executioners…" Vidocq answered for her, as the room finally fell silent after the last spirit fell upon his cane. "There is a reason this castle is forsaken, _Mademoiselle_."

"But…why? What were they doing that was so bad?" Although Vidocq hadn't exactly warmed up to her, the curiosity was simply too great. There was still so much she didn't know about Yharnam, didn't understand–her books and studies had only told her the most basics, not the details she would need to survive the night.

The rest of the group glanced at her with wary gazes, each passing the look to the other until finally Muirhead heaved a sigh and beckoned her closer.

"If you really want to know the details, squirt…they were accused of consuming blood, particularly that of other hunters; as if that didn't already set them against the church, they obtained some sort of corrupted blood that mutated them even further. Hence their name 'Vileblood'."

Sio shuddered; the blood vials they used to recover from their injuries already made her feel squeamish, nevermind actively drinking it. "I, see…b-but, did the Healing Church have to wipe them all out–"

"–While you have the main details correct, _Monsieur_ , I can assure you their sins go far beyond that of simply hunting their fellow hunters." Although there were no more ghosts left, still his face bore that expression of malice and hatred. "The Queen…she demands her servants to provide blood dregs, procured from other hunters as a means of keeping herself alive…and in return, those who serve her might get a taste of her own…and the cycle of madness continues."

That wasn't exactly the explanation the huntress was looking for, but by this point Vidocq appeared to be in such a foul mood that she didn't dare prod him again. The trek through the abandoned castle, going through holes in the walls and climbing precariously among the ice-covered rooftops was taking all her concentration to not just go tumbling into the abyss. More than once, she felt herself starting to windmill before Muirhead or Hunter grabbed her to steady her footing.

"Careful squirt; you fall off that ledge, and we won't be seein' yeh…"

"I-I know…sorry…" With everything they'd gone through just getting to the castle and then fighting through hoards of the servants that were left behind, all the while dealing with Vidocq's toxic attitude, Sio was starting to feel extremely on edge. Although she hadn't said anything, it must've shown on her face for the next thing she knew, the rough texture of a leather glove was thumbing her cheeks.

"Oy, chin up, squirt. You're doing fine; don't let that Vidocq get t' yeh with that attitude of his. Whatever's got his knickers in a twist, it ain't got anything t' do with you." He gave her just the smallest of smiles, and it was over so soon that Sio was sure she had imagined the whole thing, but the sensation where his glove had touched her face was still there, however faint.

 _'Adam…'_ She trudged along quietly after that, her cheeks glowing faintly from both his touch and the blizzard. He wasn't what she thought at all…or at least, not on the inside. Even with his acerbic tongue and stoic attitude, she had come to trust him a great deal, possibly even with her life. A lone hunter with a heart of gold that was carefully encased in a steel shell…was it possible that some hope remained in this endless night?

Despite all his glowers and venomous remarks, Sio had to admit that the noble knew where they were going. Through a series of treacherous rooftop edges and footpaths that were barely wide enough to accommodate even her small build, slowly but surely they were gaining more ground, making their way to what now appeared to be the very top of this castle. The gargoyles that sat guard on the railing were a nasty nuisance, but at least she didn't flail off the edge anymore. The snow was falling heavily by the time they reached the very top, struggling up a steep walkway that felt more like they were walking to their own executions.

"U-Uhmm…where are we going?" She was surprised by how her voice shook from not the cold, but from fear. Once again her gut was telling her that something dreadful awaited them at the top…but nobody even stopped to give her a glance, instead following Vidocq's footprints to the top.

"Somethin' wrong, lassie?" Hunter had come up from behind, grumbling about how all the wet snow was going to give them hypothermia. "'S not like ye t' hesitate."

"H-Hunter…I, i-it's probably nothing…I guess I've just gotten more paranoid as the night's gone on…"

"Hmm, happens t' everybody. Still, 've come t' learn that yur instincts are second-to-none. An' if yur hesitatin' fur some reason, then I'm willing to bet my echoes that whatever's up there isnae friendly, ain't it?"

"N-No…I don't know why, but I've just…got a bad feeling…" Shaking her head, the huntress picked up her pace to join the others, though the butterflies in her stomach had not settled by any means.

"Well? What's so special about this rooftop? Aside from the fact that it's the perfect location to turn us all into icicles…" Geronimo muttered, casting Vidocq a dark glance.

"Patience, _Mademoiselle_. The notes I have uncovered always point to this location as the entrance to…" His voice died as the group wandered closer, and out of the flurry of snow and wind, a dark shape gradually emerged at the end. " _Mon Dieu_ …"

"What? What is it–" Although Adam didn't think Vidocq had any insidious plans, the noble certainly hadn't mentioned the final obstacle they'd have to overcome before actually meeting this queen. Namely, the towering figure sitting on a weathered throne, robes torn to shreds as he rose slowly, a monstrous scythe in hand and a rather ornate crown upon his head. "…Who is that."

"…It cannot be…and yet–" Vidocq's face seemed to have lost much of its confidence, replaced by a pale and shaken visage. " _Non, c'est impossible…_ "

The air seemed to grow very heavy, each breath a struggle as Adam squinted into the distance. He'd never heard much about the Vileblood clan or its history, aside from what was popular rumor spread amongst the hunters. Yet some legends were more ingrained than others, and that crown at the very top of the giant's head…

"…Martyr Logarius…" He muttered, before the full meaning of it sunk in. "Oh shit, we need to get out of he–"

His vision was filled with the purplish-hue of demonic skulls, summoned by the martyr as they flew towards the group, exploding upon impact. Adam was immediately flung against the hard brick of a tower, but perhaps that was for the better, given their hazardous location on the roof. "Oy squirt, watch it–!" Ignoring the pain, he forced himself to leap forward a few more inches, grabbing the girl's hand just before she slipped off the icy edge and into the abyss below.

"Adam!" Her eyes were scared, maroons wide open with fear as she kept nervously glancing between him and Logarius as the imposing figure prepared to cast another spell. "Hurry!"

"I'm tryin'…" He grunted, before using his Stakedriver as a lever to brace himself, giving one final heave and pulling her up and over, the girl collapsing onto him with a sigh of pure relief as he scooted away from the edge. "Blimey…you're heavier than you look…"

"What?!" Before Sio could be fully offended however, he was already up on his feet, rushing towards the monster before he could cast yet another spell.

 _'Martyr…isn't that usually a title for someone who did heroic things?'_ Although Sio personally considered murdering people in cold blood just for their beliefs to be too extreme, from what she'd gathered most of Yharnam seemed to support the Executioner's decisions. But even if he had been hailed as a hero by the church, this monstrosity that towered before them was no longer what he used to be. The scythe swung forward faster than she could blink, Sio barely dodging back just in time before it cleaved her in two, but still it ripped straight through her vest, the girl screaming in pain as a red gash appeared.

"Sio!" Hunter tried to make his way over, but another mighty swing forced him to sidestep back. "Blast it all t' hell…get some distance, lass! We'll hold him off!"

" _Ugh!_ Damn it…" Groaning, she attempted to apply pressure to the bleeding wound as best she could, but the pain was intense. With shaking hands she quickly drew out a blood vial from her pouch, hoping the entire time that Logarius wouldn't suddenly swoop down from the sky and smash her to pieces while she was vulnerable. "Ow…ow, that really hurt…"

Still, it wouldn't do to simply hide away while everyone else was risking their lives. After taking a few deep breaths, she forced herself back into the fray again, taking care to doge the dangerous spells that were being cast almost constantly now. Nobody else seemed to be seriously injured, but she could tell they were tiring; Geronimo's swings were losing power with each move, and Muirhead's Stakedriver was so drenched in blood she could barely see the blade anymore. Perhaps even Logarius himself was reaching his end, but if he was she couldn't tell–his attacks were more ferocious than ever, the rooftop now littered with holes and broken tiles from where he'd come smashing down from the sky.

 _'He's a magic user, yet he still chooses to use his scythe…'_ They'd never be able to get in close enough to finish him off, not unless they were able to slow him down for a few seconds… Circling the edge cautiously as to not attract his attention, Sio observed his fighting style for a few minutes; the spells were too strong and too fast to risk getting close, but his melee swings… _'It takes him approximately 3 seconds to pull it back and to get enough power for a swing…there!'_

In the one moment Martyr Logarius raised his scythe, Sio open fired with her blunderbuss and the great figure staggered, sinking to one knee as the pellets hit their target. **"Now–!"** And then she dove towards the figure, the one who was once considered a hero and sank her spear all the way in, before reaching in and literally ripping it back out, along with a torrent of blood and guts. Logarius let loose a roar that sounded more like a beast than any human she'd ever heard that nearly shook her to her knees, but it was enough–the opening let her drive in her rifle spear one last time, before the giant toppled over and then off the roof into oblivion, leaving only the battered, gold crown behind.

" _Hah, hah, hah_ …see ya sucker…" Despite her exhaustion and injuries, Sio couldn't help but grin, taking off her balaclava and wiping the slick blood off her face.

"That was some strategy, Ogura." She whirled around, Muirhead coming up from behind and retrieving the fallen crown. "Guess there's more in your head than just theories and jargon," he teased, but Sio could tell that he didn't mean it.

"Hmph, well it was those _theories_ that just saved your butt, Muirhead." She tossed her head back playfully. "I read about visceral attacks before coming here…but it's another thing entirely to see just how effective they are."

Adam nodded. "They're bloody hard to pull off, but you did good, squirt."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's _Ogura_. Or Sio, if you're feeling generous."

"Nah, I think they sound 'bout the same…" She was taken aback by his callousness, until she saw the very slight curve of a grin. He was just playing with her…trying to get a rise out of her, as he often did, but this time it was different–instead of her usual indignation and exasperation, she found herself enjoying it almost, their verbal banter nearly as exciting as the fight against Logarius had been.

"Oh~? Well then _Adam_ , pray tell, would you prefer 'arsehole' or 'wanker' as your choices?"

"Oy now, that's going a mite too far." His brows were furrowed, but she could tell he wasn't serious. "Honestly, I don't give a damn; what matters is gettin' out of here alive…I'm amazed nobody fell off the bloody roof, what with all that explosive magic; it's almost karma that Logarius ended up that way, when none of us did…"

"Maybe it was karma…or maybe he didn't have a strong, handsome hunter looking out for him," she purred, leaning in so close that she could see every single white eyelash, his breath fluttering against her cheek. What was happening…it was like she wasn't in control of her body at all, almost like her state of frenzy, but without the bloodlust. Well, at least without the blood part…some instinct inside her, totally different than her fighting instincts, seemed to be telling her to move closer, to push her lips against that pale skin and see what it would feel like…

"Sio…" He murmured lowly, as if he were under some sort of trance as well. Neither really moving apart, instead trying to mirror each others' movements as their lips drew closer, almost but not-quite touching as they breathed in each others' scent. "What…"

"Oy, where'd the crown go?" The sounds of the others tromping back from across the rooftop broke the moment; Sio blinked and Adam was turning away, the golden trinket in his hand as if that…moment didn't just happen.

 _'What…what the hell was that?! It was like I was possessed or something…'_ Cheeks turning red from embarrassment, it was all Sio could to do maintain a straight face as she met up with the others, that scene replaying itself over and over again in her head. Even as everyone met up and checked over the situation, all she could focus on was how green his eyes were, how close they stood and the warmth of his breath–

"–ura, oy, lassie!" Her head shot up as the surgeon prodded her with a swab, nearly knocking the bandages out of his hands. "Christ lass, somethin' on yur mind? You've not listened t' more than three words I'm sayin'!"

"H-Huh?! Wha–Hunter, I'm sorry…" She blushed heavily as she realized what her mind had been fantasizing the entire time Hunter had been treating her wounds. "Ow…"

"Tha's what ye get fur not tellin' me whether or not ye already used a blood vial," Hunter retorted, dabbing antiseptic on the nasty gash that Logarius had created. "Luckily, ye won't need stitches…but best t' stay out of battle fer a while."

"Thanks…"

"Nothin' to it; 's me job after all." Hunter packed up his supplies, nodding in satisfaction at his treatment. "Say, you an' Muirhead there…were you two discussing somethin' or…?" He gave her a sideways glance and Sio felt herself burning up. "Having a private moment, eh?"

"Ah, h-h-huuhh? N, Nothing! Nothing at all…! W-We were, just, just…t-talking about the fight, that's all! Really!" She added hastily, but it was too late; Hunter's face said it all, what with his enormous grin and raised eyebrows. "Hunteeerrrr…"

"Aye, whatever ye say lassie." Sio sulked as she and Hunter rejoined the group, who were now crowded around Vidocq as he examined the crown carefully.

"Hmm…I'm amazed it's still in this condition, given how long it's been. But it's purpose…surely it cannot be just a status symbol?"

"Maybe you should try it on–what harm could it do, right?" Geronimo casually swiped the crown from Vidocq's hands before the noble could react, and set it playfully upon his head. "Hey, not bad…kinda suits you, actually."

" _Mademoiselle_ Geronimo, this is not the time to be–" He fell silent immediately however, eyes staring straight ahead into the stone wall.

"Um, hello? Did that crown fry his brain or something…" Geronimo waved her hands in front of his face, but there was no response.

"The wall…?" Sio stared where Vidocq was looking, but all she could see was a brick archway. "What's going on…"

Then just as suddenly, the noble seemed to have regained his senses, taking the crown off briefly, and then putting it back on. " _Fascinant_ …truly amazing…so this is how he kept her hidden all this time… the Vileblood Queen, of course–she is immortal, and since there is no way to kill her, the next best thing is to hide her away from the world; which is what this crown does. Or rather, un-does. After Martyr Logarius and his band of Executioners killed all the Vilebloods they could, he sealed their queen behind this wall, casting a spell to create the illusion of a solid wall. And this crown, which has the power to dispel it, was worn solely by him so nobody else would ever find out…"

"Wait a minute…so, that wall…isn't real?" Sio reached out in disbelief, but sure enough the second she reached her hand out, it went through. "Whoa!"

"Are you saying the queen is in there? The actual queen?" Adam raised an eyebrow, unsure of what to make of this. Is this why the summons were still being sent? But still, that didn't answer the question of just why it was addressed specifically to him, and none of the others.

" _Oui_. It is logical, after all…if you cannot kill something, then you must simply erase its existence from the outside world." Vidocq turned the crown over in his hands, thumbing the worn jewels. "Martyr Logarius…I wonder, what visions did you see when you were sitting upon this throne for all this time…"

"I guess our answer is obvious then; we've come all this way, kicked all this butt, and now we go see the queen." Vidocq donned the crown and everyone filed in quietly, through the illusion and into a section that was now quiet and a good deal warmer than the rest of the castle had been.

If there was a real queen…an immortal, vampire queen, Sio wasn't sure what they should do. Maybe she could offer some information…or maybe she was, as the others had said many times, pure evil. _'Can we even trust her, and why did she write that summons?'_ Everything was so strange and different here, yet she found herself becoming deeply drawn into everything this twisted world had to offer–the hunts, the lore, even the beasts themselves were fascinating, despite their gruesomeness. How ironic it was that her true nature didn't fully expose itself until she became drawn into this conflict, a world of danger and nightmares instead of the quiet peace of her village.

Perhaps she wasn't meant for that, after all; and her true destiny lay in this gothic world of hunters and beasts.


	10. The Executioner

**A/N: Finally managed to overcome my writer's block, and the story started flowing naturally again.**

* * *

 _"_ _I am Annalise, Queen of Castle Cainhurst. Ruler of the Vilebloods, and sworn enemy of the church."_

They all stood there in awe, transfixed by a strange combination of her foreboding presence and the mysterious aura that she seemed to be casting over them. The room lined with countless candles and armor from knights long past, though Sio felt that they could come alive at any moment.

 _"_ _Visitor… I claim no subjects, but here lieth Our throne. Kneel afore us… …or get thee gone."_

Sio shivered and almost took a step back; the Queen's tone was pure venom, and every instinct in her body told her that this woman could not be trusted. Still, in this world where there was precious little information to come by…they needed all they could, even if they came from dubious sources.

She glanced around nervously; nobody was kneeling, much less bowing, despite the ominous command. Adam's expression was inscrutable, and Vidocq's could only be described as pure hatred. Still, Sio herself was rather reluctant to just bow down to a figure she'd never met before, especially one as foreboding as this Queen Annalise. Suddenly the figure in the throne sat upright, the movement startling the huntress.

 _"_ _Such impudence. Defiled, are We, yet still Queen. We shall not give audience to an ill-mannered beast. Get thee gone."_

"So much for doin' things the easy way…guess we've no choice," Adam muttered, before nudging the girl and one by one they sank to their knees, some more reluctant than others. Sio nearly fell over in her haste, but managed to steady herself just before she planted face-first into the cold stone floor.

 _"_ _Visitor… Moon-scented hunter… I am Annalise, Queen of Castle Cainhurst. Ruler of the Vilebloods, and sworn enemy of the church. Yet, Our people are murdered, and We are prisoner to this wretched mask. What is it thou'rt in search of?"_

"Uh, we—" Sio was about to tell their tale to this queen, but Adam was faster.

"What's this all about?" The mysterious invitation fluttered in the air, Adam not so much as handing it over as simply thrusting it towards the queen. "A summons? To see you? I'm no member of the Vilebloods—nor do I have any interest in joining."

For a moment the tension was so thick that the very air nearly suffocated them; Vidocq gave a side-glare at Adam's brusque tone, but if the hunter took any notice, he didn't hint at it. The silence was unbearable, and for a second Sio thought they'd have to draw their weapons, until…

 _"…_ _Ah. Thine face we do not recognise…but thy blood…is the same, moon-scented hunter."_ An odd creaking noise came from the throne, until Sio realized the Queen was actually laughing.

"My…blood? That's impossible; I've never been here before—"

 _"—_ _but thine father has. Hunter Muirhead…you are his progeny."_

There seemed to be a collective gasp from the entire group—Adam especially, the man's eyes narrowing in a combination of disbelief and disgust. "What…! My father wasn't the kind of man who'd join with the likes of you!" It was true that he knew little of his father, aside from what disjointed memories he still held and the stories his mother had told him; but they all seemed to point towards a dutiful, if somewhat stoic, man who had left simply because he didn't wish his family to suffer the beasts. "He isn't…wasn't, someone who'd kill on a whim."

Somehow throughout his entire tirade, the Queen didn't seem to take any offense; she merely sat there, un-moving and silent, until Adam seemed to have spoken his mind.

 _"_ _Foolish hunter; dost thou truly believe all men to be invulnerable? Thine father was quite astute in his loyalty to us. His death was a true loss…"_

The very room seemed to spin, but Adam kept his composure. It was an insult to his family…yet suddenly it made sense. Why his father never came back; why his mother could never seem to answer him; for how could she, knowing the man who had once vowed to provide and protect his family had given into the bloodlust of possibly one of the most hated covenants? Queen Annalise must have promised him _something_ in return for his father to entirely abandon his own morals.

"…And now you're thinkin' I'll do the same, aren't yeh? I may be his son, but I'm not him. I'm not interested in joining your…vampires."

 _"_ _Thou'rt dear to Us. We would see no harm befall thee…"_

Those words sent shivers of disgust down his spine. "Me, or my father? Either way, the answer's no. Now come on, we're leaving." Without even waiting for a response, he turned tail and left, the young huntress tagging along close behind.

 _"_ _A wise choice…There is no more to be said…away from mine gaze."_

"Well, that was a load of bull," Hunter muttered under his breath as the group slowly trooped out, "but at least we figured out where tha' invitation came from. Though I can't say I fancy the idea of how she knew about you…"

"Perhaps your father mentioned something?" Mahesh casually interjected, but Adam's blood boiled at the mere thought of the Queen getting close enough to his father to find out something like…that. "Well, at least she didn't decide to kill us. Could've been much worse."

"U-Um, Adam…" He stopped briefly and gave petite huntress just the slightest of glances, not really in the mood for talking. "Uh, I'm…sorry, about your father…I'm, I'm sure he didn't…mean to abandon you and your mother…"

"…Don't worry about things you don't need to, squirt. That was long ago…guess at least I can put some puzzle pieces in place now. But," and he gently took her hand for just the briefest of moments, "thank you."

Sio didn't say a word, only nodded slightly but with a content look on her face.

They had nearly cleared the hallway before he appeared; tall, but not threatening, wearing the white uniform and a badge whose symbol was indicative of a covenant they had just defeated.

"…You are hunters, are you not?" The man, dark-haired and dark-eyed, armed with a massive bow stood before them in the exit. He didn't appear to be hostile, but it was clear that he wasn't just going to let them pass. "I knew it; for that's precisely how I started out. The Queen…you went to see her?"

"Yeh, but I'm not bloody joining her; I've no interest in becoming a vampire," Adam answered evenly, still taking stock of this stranger who had appeared before them. "You?"

"…Beg pardon; you may call me Tell. William Tell. A protege of Master Logarius, hunter of Vilebloods." He gave a slight bow, though his expression did not change.

"…So you're an Executioner…" Adam bowed slightly as well, but did not take his eyes off this William Tell. He seemed like a good potential for an ally…or a dangerous enemy, depending on their goals. "I'm guessing you're after her then? The Vileblood Queen? If you wanna fight her, I ain't stopping yeh…"

"That is my goal, but now that you've uncovered her location, I'm not in a hurry. She won't be leaving anytime soon…but it seems, you are?" His dark eyes swept over the group, neither judging nor amused yet Sio felt herself shrinking back slightly at the intense gaze. "I was thinking perhaps as fellow hunters, we could exchange any interesting information we know…give each other a helping hand, you can say. Especially from you, Noble Vidocq. I'm surprised you left the safety of your castle…but I also expected nothing less of the heir."

The blonde grimaced slightly, though Sio couldn't tell if it was from irritation or worry. "Hmph, is it that difficult to believe that a noble is capable of combat? When it comes to knowledge, I will not be stopped by any beast or man."

"Admirable, for certain. You could very well restore House Vidocq's name to its former glory, should you kill the Queen." Though Tell had said this without any sort of malicious tone or hinting, all blood seemed to drain from the noble's face, leaving him paler than the snow falling outside.

"Y-You…what—"

"Oh? Was it something I said?" There was a look of subdued confusion from newcomer. "Ah, I see…they don't know, do they?" Tell glanced around at the rest of the party members, who looked just as confused. "You are working together with them, but you didn't tell them the truth? How odd."

"The…truth?" Sio had a feeling that whatever it was, Vidocq was not going to be pleased about being forced to reveal it. The pieces were there, in front of her…the Vilebloods, Queen Annalise, House Vidocq and the noble's own research into the old blood at Byrgenwerth. It was frustrating to be on the precipice of an answer, for she knew they all fit together somehow but without that crucial part…

Ignoring the looks of confusion and resentment, Tell went ahead anyway. "The Cainhurst Vilebloods only came into being because a member of the Byrgenwerth scholars betrayed his fellows and brought back a sample of the forbidden blood with him, to this castle. And it was then that the first of the inhumane Vilebloods were born, and threatened the church's teachings. And this traitor also went on to propagate a certain noble house." The Executioner turned towards Vidocq.

"The family that you belong to, is that not? Eugene Françoise Vidocq, heir to House Vidocq. And in doing so, you carry that dark stain on your family's history…"

Fists clenched, then slowly un-clenched as the silence continued, nobody daring to say another word as Tell and Vidocq stared at each other. So this was why Vidocq had been in such a foul mood the entire time they were here in Cainhurst…and yet was so insistent on coming here, despite the unfortunate connotations.

"… _Oui_. It is true, that one of my ancestors was a traitor to Byrgenwerth…and it is true that my family has hidden that fact for many generations now. However, you are incorrect on one fact, _Monsieur_ Tell." Those blue eyes suddenly becoming fiercely defiant, a change from the cold callousness he usually carried himself with. "My goal in coming here was not to kill the Queen; I am here to gather information and add to my knowledge of the old blood and the Great Ones. And if that happens to lead me to my family's skeletons…then so be it. Knowledge is what will lead House Vidocq to glory, not some pointless murder. Besides, she is immortal; simply running a blade through her won't do anything."

William Tell's expression was still, and Sio couldn't tell if he was thinking to leave them alone or turn against them, until—

"…Heh, well said Vidocq, well said." A slow clap echoed through the stone chambers, Tell's lips curving into a small grin that seemed very out-of-place with his stoicism. "You are much different from your predecessors, that much I can sense. Perhaps you will be the one to succeed, in your own way… Very well. I shall join your…interesting group."

And without even waiting for a response—either good or bad—he fell into place aside them, casting a glance towards Adam as if to say 'well, lead the way'. The silver-haired hunter could only stare in disbelief for a few more seconds, before nodding his head towards the snowy exit. Half of him was grateful that Tell had joined without putting up a fight and adding to their strength, but admittedly another part was irritated at how people seemed to be inviting themselves into this group without any of his input. Numbers could be useful, that was certain, yet he knew from past experience that a large group could also bring more troubles.

Especially regarding the worsening issue of Sio and her ashen blood…he gave a subtle glance back, the girl now seemingly more at ease as they left the undead queen and was now talking shyly with Beckham, Hunter keeping an eye on Mirza in case the latter decided to make the young huntress his next target. His mood darkned at the thought of Mirza doing anything…suspect to her, whether or not it was intentional. The man had already developed a bit of a reputation as a skirt-chaser and something a hooligan, and that was before he even decided to go off and hunt beasts, despite his family's wealthy status. Ogura was just an innocent girl forced into a terrible situation—the battle against Logarius, and their subsequent interactions only strengthened that forbidden feeling that now, Adam was all but ready to give into. The only thing holding him back was his uncertainty of how the girl truly felt…though there were times where he swore she understood and teased him back, he couldn't quite tell if it was just her way of getting back at him, or if she was testing his feelings… His mind suddenly thought back to that almost-kiss that, in all honesty, probably would have happened if it hadn't been for Hunter's timely (or un-timely?) interruption, his cheeks turning unusually heated as he imagined what could have been. Probably soft, that was for certain—warm, maybe even passionate? Or perhaps she'd be a little clumsy, especially given their height difference and the fact that when not in battle, she always seemed to be tripping over her own two feet.

"Oy, Muirhead? Somethin' up?" He jerked his head up at the sound of Hunter's voice, only to realize that everybody else had already gathered around the lamp while he had walked straight past it in his daze. "You alright?"

"Yeh, 'm fine…let's get out of here. No point in staying around, unless anyone wants t' go back for the queen's head…" Neither Vidocq nor Tell made any indications however, perhaps satisfied that she would remain trapped there for eternity, with or without Logarius. The lamp swirled, and he fell into that strange, dreamy trance that overtook everyone whenever they traveled like this. Why was it always so strange, anyway…how the lamps worked, how they even traveled…he'd never questioned it, but for some reason this time, that odd feeling lingered even after they arrived back, all in mostly one piece.

"Ah…Muirhead? Is everything okay?" He looked down and there she was, vest still torn and bloodied from the battle but at least her wounds were bandaged up. "Do…do you want to talk about it?"

She didn't need to clarify any further; though technically speaking, they hadn't gotten any closer to defeating the beasts than before they went to that castle, they had picked up a surprising amount of information—least of all a new hunter, who was settling in as if he was already familiar with the dream. The truth behind Vidocq's family, and his own father's past…sighing heavily, he stored all his gear away and peeled off the now-dirty coat, opting to sit by the fire in nothing more than a plain shirt and worn leggings, giving a slight nod of his head to indicate it was all right for her to join him.

"Not sure what else there is t' say squirt…I mean, the queen made it pretty clear what happened…an' I don't think she's the type t' lie, despite her reputation."

"Well…I, I didn't mean to pry," her hands begin that nervous tic of poking each other, but she seemed determined to not lose her gaze. "But, just…I may not be the best at talking, but I'm a good listener…s-so, I uh, guess what I'm trying to say is…i-if, if you want to talk about…anything, I'd…be more than happy to listen." She glanced shyly at him, eyes wide but sincere and Adam felt weird tingly feeling go through him.

"…Heh, I appreciate the thought, squi…Ogura. You're very kind," he gave her a small smile, "though at this point I think a certain noble might need more comforting than I do."

"A-Ah, uh, w-well…I-I, I don't know…s, somehow, I think I'd rather…talk to you, instead," she muttered nervously, hugging her knees to her chest. "Though, I do feel sorry for Vidocq…and maybe a little guilty that I had such…harsh thoughts about him. Guess I should've known there was a reason he's always in such a bad mood…"

He clapped a warm hand on her shoulder, surprising the girl but she didn't brush it off. "Heh, well it's like you said earlier, that's not an excuse for being an asshole, right? 'Sides, he's got Hunter and the others to chat with, 'f he wants to. Though, from what I can gather, don't think he's th' type to talk about his feelings. If I were you, I'd probably just leave 'im alone for now. Likely he's feeling ashamed about hiding such a secret, especially after that Tell fellow just spilled it out so casually."

"True…speaking of which, I wonder why Tell joined us just like that?" She cast a curious look over at the tall hunter, who was busy sorting his weapons and it seemed, getting ready to inscribe a new rune. "I don't sense any bad vibes from him…but then again, we've only just met him."

Adam shrugged. "Who knows; I've been doing this long enough to know that sometimes, it's just best not to question others' motives. Could be he wants the strength of a group, could be he just doesn't want to travel alone." There was a rustling sound as the girl next to him produced a small packet of white pills, Adam's brows furrowing as he watched her down close to a handful, grimacing at the taste all the while. "Hey…you feeling all right? You worried about…that?"

"M-mm…w-well, I've always been worried about it…" She took one last swallow of water, swishing it to wash out the taste of the antidote. "Damn…I'll need some more soon—" she stopped in surprise as he handed her his own supply of antidotes.

"Just take it; I hardly get poisoned, and you need it far more than I do." And before the girl could protest, he reached over and tucked it neatly into her pouch. "…Is it worsening? You've been going through these pretty quick…"

At that reminder her maroons teared up, nose scrunching and Adam regretted bringing up her illness. "…Y, Yes…I-I, I'm…doing okay now…b-but, like you said…I've been having to increase the dosage a lot more, lately—" A sudden cough racked her petite frame, causing him to scramble for water, the girl finally calming down after a few seconds. "Th-thanks…"

"You sure you're all right?" The hacking cough was greatly alarming, as the symptom was indicative of the disease's progression. "Sure you don't want Hunter to take a look?"

"N-No…I'll, be fine, really…" Still, she seemed much weaker all of a sudden, as if the cough had drained all her energy. B-Besides, what else can he do? We all know…what'll happen, eventually…if I don't…find, the cure…"

"Get some rest; that was a hard battle and a long trek." He laid her head in his lap, and the girl closed her eyes without a single protest. "Just sleep; you'll feel better when you wake up." Finger absently ran through her silky hair, Adam nearly falling asleep himself from the fire's warmth and the girl's weight in his lap. How could this be so wrong…this comfort that she brought him, soothing all his doubts and actually strengthening his resolve to make it through the night. He knew they were starting to grow short on time; not just with the beasts, but her blood sickness was progressing faster than he'd thought…  
 _  
'Don't you worry, Sio. I promise, I won't let you turn into a beast.'_ His fingers stopped just short at the nape of her neck, gently brushing the smooth porcelain skin that was far softer and more delicate than he'd ever imagined.

"She's a pretty little thing, isn't she?" If it weren't for the fact that Sio was asleep in his lap, Adam would've already drawn his weapon. "Ho, no need for such alarm, Muirhead…I was merely making an observation."

"What do you want Mirza." He didn't even bother trying to be cordial with this man—he was up to something, that much was for certain. Shit, how could he have been so careless as to let his guard down—Hunter's teasing jabs were one thing, but Adam knew that Mirza was not one to be taken lightly; despite his seemingly lackadaisical exterior, the man's mind was cunningly sharp, and his eyes missed no detail that could be used to his advantage.

"My, someone's in a foul mood. Still wound up about your father? At least you can rest knowing it wasn't entirely his fault for being seduced by the queen…she does have a certain method, after all." To Adam's immense displeasure, the man did not take his leave, but instead took up a spot next to the fire. "How's the girl?"

"Piss off already, why don't yeh?" Though normally Mirza's words would have earned a glare at most, for some reason right now, with her so vulnerable and his own skeletons being exposed, Adam was not in the mood for niceties. Even if it would mean more complications down the road by crossing this man…he'd cross that bridge when they came to it. "What happened to my father is none of yours—or anyone's business. It's all in the past, long before I even became a hunter…it wouldn't have made a difference whether or not I found out the truth."

"Hmm…how typical of you. Always looking at the pragmatic answer, and pushing aside the emotional one. Ah, but save for one…hmm?" Before he could elaborate further however, Hunter came striding in and Mirza inexplicably got up—though it wasn't to make room for the surgeon.

"Just remember Muirhead…I have an eye for pretty little things…especially ones who are more than they seem…"

A cold fear ran down his spine, though Adam willed himself to not react to Mirza's foreboding parting words. The womanizer aspect was not new—everybody knew of it—but the way he hinted that Sio was more than she seemed…  
 _  
'It can't be; he's aware of her condition…?!'_ To what end Mirza would use that knowledge was still unknown, but knowing him, it wasn't likely to be good. Blackmail at best, and at worst…he didn't want to go there.

"Oy, how're you two holdin' up?" Hunter glanced down at the young huntress, who had fallen into a deep sleep. "Ah, restin' 'ey? Well tha's good…truth be told, we could all use it. No cure's greater than a good night's sleep…well, 'cept the blood treatments maybe, though can't say the same for the associated risks."

"Hunter. Is she…do you think…?" Emeralds gave a concerned glance, and Hunter's own gaze turned a little grimmer.

"Well, not gonna lie; ye know as well as I do that there's no real cure; all we can do is keep givin' her medicine and hope it'll stave off the effects long enough until the hunt ends. But failing that, we may have to start looking into blood ministration…risks or not, soon the antidote won't be enough anymore. She's gettin' worse, isnae she? She had another episode during that fight with Logarius…"

A slight nod, Adam unable to bring himself to voice the answer. Hunter gave him a pitying stare, before sighing and patting the girl's head himself. "Poor thing…she dinnae deserve all this, 'specially one so young."

"…No. But I won't let her end up like everyone else; I swear, we're going to end this nightmare before that happens, or so God help me," Adam whispered, aware that Hunter could fully see the way he held her protectively but he no longer cared. "My biggest concern now is keepin' the others at bay…'specially Mirza. Not sure why we agreed to let him come with us…"

"Well, I didn't make that decision—but would you rather turn him loose? You know what they say—keep your friends close, your enemies closer. Though, I'm surprised you'd suspect him, of all people."

Adam gave a snort. "The others are all fairly easy to read: Geronimo's a Hunter of Hunters, Beckham's your standard huntress, and Vidocq's just some noble trying to redeem his family's dark past. I can't say about Tell since he's just joined, but I don't sense anything immediate from him. But Mirza…he's always been a sly bastard. Never could quite tell what he's really thinkin'…"

The surgeon nodded in agreement. "True; though he's never outright done anything, so I think if we just keep an eye on him, should be alright. In any case, I highly doubt he'd try to pull something wit' you around. He's not stupid enough t' take ye head-on."

"Let's hope not," Adam muttered darkly, casting a surreptitious glance around—the aforementioned was now mercifully gone from the room, likely outside in the gardens or the courtyard. "I don't need anything else to deal with. Still, this blood ministration you mentioned…if it really came down t' that…we'd need a source, wouldn't we?"

A slight nod. "Yeh…that we do, Muirhead. But anyway, let's not worry 'bout it now. The lass seems t' be holdin' up alright…an' when that time comes, you leave everything t' me. I'll figure sumthin' out."

"Hunter…" Though Adam was aware that the surgeon had always been more altruistic than most, the gesture touched him nonetheless.

"Aye, th' lassie's quite dear t' me as well. Ah, but don't worry, 's not th' same level as ye, I'd wager." For once Hunter made that remark without any teasing hints, but rather a more nostalgic tone. "Should go without sayin' at this point, but I damn well hope you know what yur gettin' yurself into with Ogura, Muirhead."

"Don't remind me…" He muttered, leaning back slightly so Sio was lying on her side. "Don't even know half the time what the hell I'm doin'… I'm surprised you're not more against it."

The doctor shrugged, but it was without malice. "Eh, normally I would be, but I've seen enough to know when it becomes futile to protest. 'Sides, I trust you, Adam. An' if there's anybody in this fucked-up world left who has a chance of makin' it out alive and then some, it'd probably be you an' Ogura."

"…This is all theoretical anyway, I don't even know if she really wants to—let alone with someone like me—" It wasn't like he had exactly been welcoming when they first met; memories of their early days were filled with arguments and clashes, the two of them butting heads so often that Hunter retorted even the packs of monstrous dogs that roamed the streets of Yharnam had more order than the two of them. Yet somehow he'd come to see her as an equal, more than just a bumbling newbie who had no idea what she was getting herself into; and just now that last battle had more than proven that she could hold her own, and then some at that.

"I think you don't give yurself enough credit, Adam." He blinked at the surgeon in surprise, as Hunter's comments towards him tended to be either reprimanding or else sarcastic remarks about how he was going to get killed before his next birthday. "Oy, I'm being serious here! Sure your manners could…use some work," a raised eyebrow at the generous leeway Hunter had given him, "but at the ver' least yur a decent man, and unlike others, actually keep yur word. An' well, ah…forgive me fer soundin' a bit cheeky, but I think you an' her make a good match."

Despite the lingering concerns, Adam couldn't help but blush, having to turn away from Hunter as the other thumbed his nose in amusement at his reactions. "Th, thanks…I guess…" Though it was a bit reassuring to know that at least one person had their back, and that he wasn't completely insane for thinking that pursuing Ogura was actually possible. "Just keep this to yourself, alright? Don't want to make her nervous and get the wrong idea…"

"I wouldn't worry too much about that, Adam. In any case, that's your job, not mine."

"Hn…I suppose so."

* * *

"Mmm…huh." Her maroons opened to the flickering flames, and the reflective shine of the Stakedriver's blade. A warm cloak was neatly tucked around her body, its scent as familiar and comforting as the lap her head was resting in. It took a few more seconds before she realized that she was resting in its owner's legs. If it had been any other time, Sio would have sat up immediately and fled in horrifying embarrassment, but this time it felt so natural and…right. One of his arms had been gently draped over her waist, and the weight was comforting, as if she was being shielded from any and all harm. In spite of herself, Sio felt her mouth curving into a smile, but it froze in terror the second she caught sight of a pair of glittering, dark eyes, their reflection staring very intently at her in the Stakedriver's blade.

Mahesh Mirza. That strange man whom Adam had found in the woods, back in Hemwick Charnel Lane…even though both he and Hunter had assured her that nothing would happen when they were around, still there was something about him that made her extremely wary around him. Though he was polite enough towards her, just the way he always seemed to be watching her, leering whenever she was by herself and speaking in a way that made her not trust those honeyed words… The huntress remembered when they'd first met, how he so boldly kissed her hand without any warning and then claimed how she seemed too fragile for a hunter's life.

From this angle, there was no way he could see that she was awake and watching him in the Stakedriver's reflection, or at least she hoped so…Sio wanted to just squeeze her eyes shut and return to that pleasant dreamland she was just in, but something inside told her to keep watching, as he observed her. Strangely, that seemed to be all Mirza was doing; simply watching her, though not in the curious way the Doll sometimes did, but it felt predatory…like how hunters stalked their prey. The hidden staring contest continued, until after what seemed like an eternity he finally turned away, off to do whatever it was he did in his spare time.

"…Squirt? You feelin' better now?" She turned towards his voice, staring into a pair of half-lidded emeralds. "Oy, what's wrong? You all right?"

"H-Huh?"

"You're shakin' like a leaf…did you have another nightmare?" He peered at her worriedly, smoothing a hand along her back as she willed herself to stop trembling.

"Oh…n, no, it's not…that…" She hadn't even realized how shaken she'd been when she was lying awake, staring at Mirza as he watched her. _'_ _Maybe I should tell Muirhead about Mirza…but I don't want to cause unnecessary trouble in the group either…'_ No, she would just keep a cautious eye out for now; besides, she had no real proof that Mirza was really out to cause trouble, even though both Muirhead and Hunter agreed that he wasn't the most trustworthy person.

"Ogura? What's wrong? I promise I won't make fun of yeh," he attempted a reassuring smile, to which Sio could only vaguely return. "Still worried?"

"Y-Yeah…b-but, I'm…feeling a little better now…thank you, Muirhead…" His touch was soothing, calming her down from her own anxious thoughts. "You know, at first I thought I'd made a mistake just coming to Yharnam so foolhardily…but then again, I was able to meet people like you and Hunter…so, maybe it wasn't all that bad." She burrowed shyly into the edge of the cloak, especially as she heard a low chuckle from the man.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. You're not half-bad yourself, squirt. I'm glad that you joined us." Was it just her or did he sound more self-conscious than usual? She didn't have anymore time to contemplate his odd behavior though, as the sounds of the others' voices started filtering back in. "Anyway, if you're feeling better, we should probably discuss where to head next. I've heard talk of taking a closer look at Yahar'gul…I know it's not your favorite place, and frankly it isn't mine either…but given what Hunter says they saw the last time we were there, I think it's worth checking out."

Sio swallowed thickly at the name—'Yahar'gul'. That dreaded place where she'd been captured and thrown to her death, had it not been for Muirhead and Hunter's quick actions. "Yeah…makes sense. You don't need to worry about me, Muirhead. I can take care of myself, even like this."

"Hah, that I have no doubt at this point. And also, uh, you…don't need to call me by my last name anymore. 'Adam' is fine, now…"

Even without looking at his face she could tell he was blushing; it was uncharacteristic of the usually stoic man, but Sio found it a rather adorable change. "Well _Adam_ …I'd be more than happy to oblige, but only if you stop it with this whole 'squirt' deal. It would be nice to hear my real name more often than just the rare serious moment…"

He laughed, a genuine sound of joy that surprised her. "All right, fair enough… _Sio_. That sound better to you?"

Despite her efforts to maintain a stern front, Sio couldn't help but laugh back herself. "A lot better than squirt, I can tell you. Though I suppose I wouldn't mind too much if I heard it once in a while…you know, on the occasions where you slip up. I know it takes time to get used to it."

"We'll just see about that, squi—I mean Sio—blast it…" She just laughed at the silver-haired man, as she slowly got up and started putting on her armor and weapons.

"Don't worry Adam, practice makes perfect." She grinned saucily at him. "Yahar'gul, huh? Guess we should prepare ourselves then."

If the other noticed any change in demeanor between the two, they didn't say anything. Still as they grouped around the headstone, she felt better than when they had been at the castle, even though the sickness was definitely progressing. Though it had taken her longer than she'd wanted, it seemed at last they had earned a mutual respect…and perhaps even more, if that fluttery feeling in her chest was anything to go by.  
 _  
'No…come on Sio, you already said you didn't come here to look for a husband!'_ But it couldn't hurt to just entertain the thought a little, could it? _'_ _Though I wonder what my parents would think if I came back not only a successful hunter, but with a man to boot…'_

"All right, everybody ready? We're going back to Yahar'gul, so make sure you've got what you need." Adam adjusted his new coat, still stiff until he broke it in. Yahar'gul would be even more difficult than the castle they'd just left, he could sense this. But somehow, Adam also had a feeling that they would make it out all right.


	11. Unseen Village: Yahar'gul

**A/N: At last we explore the "forgotten village" proper, Yahar'gul. Spoilers abound for the latter half of the game, especially after the events of the blood moon! Note: I ended up writing waaay too much (was wondering why this chapter never seemed to be any closer to being done) so I split it. I gotta pace myself better…**

* * *

"This place…what happened?!" Once again they stood before the bloody moon, only this time the sky seemed to have changed with it as well. Gone were the murky clouds and dim sky, now replaced with a garish streaks of purple and yellow and the color of fire. Sio hadn't seen much of the actual village during her first trip here, but it seemed like perhaps it was for the better. "The moon…it's so large now!"

"And that color…I don't like it." Hunter shook his head. "This must be the blood moon that Rom an' everyone else is talkin' about…though I'm more worried about those things."

"What things— _oh_..." Her gaze turned upwards and suddenly it came into view, sitting like a monstrous human spider, its body an alien blue-grey and a head that appeared more like a rock. It sat there, hanging off the spire with its too-long limbs and many-fingered hands, the numerous eyes constantly opening and closing in rapid succession. Sio felt her frenzy growing rapidly as she continued staring at the terrible creature. It wasn't until she nearly burst did she finally tear her gaze away, panting and gasping as her frenzy slowly dissipated.

"Oy, Sio…you all right?" Adam's worried gaze peered at her, but she simply nodded, leaning against him for a few seconds to regain her senses. "Careful; those Amygdalas are everywhere now, it seems…"

"A-Amygdalas…that's what they're called…" Groaning, she rubbed her temples, trying to will the headache away. Was this another symptom of her blood sickness? Sio felt a sudden sense that there was something she should be trying to figure out, in this strange world of blood moons and unnatural skies and filled with creatures beyond her imagination. But for some reason the more she tried, the less she seemed to understand.

"Sio…will you be all right? If you're not feeling well, you should head back to the dream and get some rest." She and Adam were trailing a bit behind the group, partly for safety (so a large-scale attack wouldn't wipe them all out at once) and also because she sensed that Adam was trying to keep her away from those who might use her condition against her. "There's nothing to be gained by pushing yourself too far."

"N-No…no please, I'll be fine. Trust me," she searched his eyes, and he could only sigh and nod. "I'll be all right…after all, I have you and Hunter to help me out." A pause, before he gently placed a hand on her shoulder as if he was about to say something but instead he just rubbed the junction slightly, before nodding wordlessly.

The Amygdalas. Where did they come from in the first place? From what she'd heard the others talk about, there were suspicions that they'd been there all along, but for some unexplained reason, weren't visible until now. Vidocq was insistent that the blood moon had something to do with it, but Sio felt there had to be something else, either triggered by the blood moon or maybe it was what she'd heard from Rom…

 _'When the blood moon rises, the line between man and beast will become blurred…'_

She shuddered slightly and tried not to think too hard about what those words specifically meant. There was no doubt what the end result of her blood sickness would entail: victims became the very beasts they hunted, stripped of all reasoning and humanity and replaced with a lust for blood and mindless killing. Already she could feel the primal urges increasing, especially when they fought; at times the frenzy was so strong it was all she could do to focus it on their enemies, rather than her fellow hunters. Swallowing thickly, she tried her best to catch up with the rest of the group, as they approached what appeared to be a deserted plaza.

"Careful…remember what we encountered las' time, those blasted chime maidens—"

"Sshh, you'll give our position away!" Geronimo gave a severe frown at the surgeon, who only returned it with equal fervor. "I think I see her; against that stone wall? Trying to blend in, eh? Cheap tricks like that don't work on me…" Without another word, the crow hunter dashed forward with her axe raised, but before the killing strike could be dealt—

 _SSCCHHWWWWWIIINNGGG—_

An intense beam of blue light, similar to the one they'd encountered in Byrgenwerth and against Rom sliced the ground in half, a trail of flame scorching the rock as everyone dodged haphazardly to the sides and alcoves.

"God damn it, what the hell was that—"

"—It came from the Amygdala—but why would it attack us now?"

"Nevermind that, get that chime maiden before she summons anyone!" Adam barked at the other hunters to get back on their feet, but it was too late; already a hulking troll and several hunting dogs were materializing, followed by a crowd of insane villagers, all of whom were more than ready to tear them to pieces. "Blast it all to hell! As if we don't have enough to deal with…!"

Whining was for losers however, and as soon as he could get a clear path Adam dashed towards the ghostly maiden and sank his stake into her body. Now there was just the matter of getting rid of her minions…and that alien creature. Adam cast a wary glance upwards, trying to fight off the brick troll while watching for the next time it decided to fire that magic beam. " _Umph_ —"His side exploded in pain as the troll swung a particularly brutal left hook as he barely sidestepped the fire, sending him face-first into the stone ground. "Fuck…"

"Adam!" He heard the sound of her gun before she came into view, the spear ripping into the troll's body as she pulled off another spectacular visceral attack, tearing out its guts with a gleeful smile… Wincing, Adam blinked a few times, trying to convince himself that the girl hadn't actually grinned like she enjoyed killing and bloodshed; it was probably just the angle that he saw her at, and the light…had to have been, after all Sio was just an ordinary girl caught up in something so much larger than all of them combined…

"Adam! Adam, are you all right?" The face that appeared now was frightened and worried, but determined. "Hold still, you might've broken a rib or something—"

"—Let's get out of the open, first—that Amygdala, it seems to be firing whenever it sees anyone," he grunted, limping around to a half-ruined gateway with Sio's help. "Thanks for that, back there; shouldn't have gotten sloppy like that…" he coughed up a few bloody strands of saliva, Sio carefully checking his torso for any broken bones as she gingerly touched each rib. " _Ughn_ —"

"Sorry! But, it's here…" Taking a small knife from her pouch, she quickly sliced away at the fabric, revealing a mass of bruised and bloodied flesh. "O-Oh…that looks pretty bad…"

"Tell me about it…sure as hell feels broken," Adam hissed through his teeth as Sio cleaned it the best she could with some alcohol, before attempting to bandage it without hurting him any further. "Where's Hunter?"

"Uh, last I saw he and that Tell guy were trying to get rid of the last of those dogs, down the steps…" Sio glanced around nervously, peeking at the Amygdala that was still curled around the rooftops. "Do you want me to go get him?"

Adam shook his head. "No, there's no sense in running out there and putting yourself in danger just for one person; we'll regroup with everyone after the battle. 'Sides, you've gotten pretty good at this," he ran a hand over the bandages, nodding in satisfaction. "This'll do for now. Can't be wasting blood vials for every little scrape." Grunting, he rearmed the Stakedriver, but Sio noticed his movements were more hesitant.

"But…Adam…" Despite her worries, she knew he was right; it would be easier if they got rid of the remaining enemies first, and then find a place that would shelter them from the Amygdala's gaze. Steeling herself, she followed him out from their hiding place, making sure to take the lead in clearing their path and warning him whenever she heard that peculiar sound of magic. _'I don't think we'll be able to defeat that Amygdala…not from here, at least.'_ She'd fired off a few bullets just to see if it could be dissuaded, but they only bounced off its skin harmlessly. Besides, every time she merely glanced at the creature she could feel the frenzy boiling up; if they didn't get out of its sight soon, who knew what other difficulties they'd have to deal with.

It took a few seconds for her to recognize their chosen "hiding" spot, but after the others started commenting on that broken lamp, Sio suddenly realized they were back at the top of the Hypogean Gaol, where she'd first arrived after being knocked unconscious and dragged around in a dirty sack. "Th-this is…" Unconsciously she shuddered, gripping her weapon so tightly it felt like even the spear's shaft would snap in two.

"Easy there lass, there's no need t' fear. We're all here now, an' yur much stronger than before, ye?" Hunter gave her a kindly pat on the back, though Sio was only slightly reassured. "Mind ye, doesn't mean we should let our guard down…"

"No…we need to get ready," William Tell was sighting his bow off into a dim corner. "We're not alone…"

Nobody said a word, but all gazes turned to the direction of the bow's aim. Three figures in the dim light, standing there but Sio knew the second they got their attentions, they would be in for a fight.

"There's three of them, I'm fairly certain…" Tell lowered his bow and it changed back into a single blade. "Since we've a large group as well, it makes sense to split up and face them separately. We'll have a much better chance of success than tackling them when they're together."

"A spear, cane whip, and…what are those, claws of some sort?" Sio was looking through her own monocle at their foes; the first two hunters wielded fairly standard weapons that one could easily find, but the third… "He's all crouched over…like a beast itself…"

Before she could make more sense of it however, the others were already assembling into three teams. "Ogura, you go with Hunter an' Tell; you'll be taking on the whip wielder. Vidocq'll be with Jess and Mirza against the spearfighter, and I'll take the last one with Geronimo." Adam's tone left no room for discussion, and so she could only nod in agreement, despite the fact that he was about to take on the unknown hunter with only one other person for back-up—and it wasn't her at that. Though she hated to admit it, she was slightly miffed that he hadn't asked her to team up with him—but after having been with him all this time, something told her that it wasn't because of personal reasons. _'But still, did he have to ask Geronimo of all people? I thought they disliked each other…'_

"No need fer the green-eyed monster, lassie. I'm sure Adam's got his reasons…" Hunter gave her a slight nudge, after she kept turning around and staring at the other two. "'Sides, Geronimo's too professional t' be stickin' her beak in others' businesses."

"I-I—wha—I didn't say anything!"

"Ye don't hafta; yer eyes say it all, Miss Ogura," Hunter teased, but got serious soon after. "Anywho, ye can chew 'im out after 'f ye want; but fer now, let's figure out how the hell we're gonna deal with this mess."

"Have either of you had any experience fighting against this type of weapon?" Tell split the bowblade apart, turning the single blade into a formidably-sized bow. "I'd rather keep my distance of course, but if need be, I can do melee-combat…"

"A threaded cane, similar to what Vidocq has; it was contrived as part of the original Workshop, and fairly common among hunters. You can use it as a bladed cane, or split it into the whip for crowd control. 'Concealing the weapon inside the cane and flogging the beasts with the whip is partly an act of ceremony, an attempt to demonstrate to oneself that the bloodlust of the hunt will never encroach upon the soul,' or so they said… We'll have to time our attacks carefully, it's probably best to strike when he's switching between forms."

Though Tell did not say anything, his eyebrows raised slightly at the girl's impressive description; not only on the weapon's detailed background but the strategy to fight against it, as well. "…You are Ogura, correct? And according to the others, this is your first hunt…?"

"A-Ah, yeah…I'm not exactly experienced, so…" Sio rubbed her head sheepishly, suddenly keenly aware of how much younger she seemed compared to everyone else.

"That doesn't matter; clearly, you are much more knowledgeable than even some of the most veteran hunters." He gave her another peculiar look, not threatening but curious. "Are you perchance from a family of hunters…?"

"H-Huh? O-Oh no, no no no—I'm just your average girl from a regular old family, I guess…" Well all right that, wasn't quite true, otherwise she'd still be back in her village and not about to face a deadly enemy in the middle of an abandoned prison. "I…I'm an only child, but I never had much friends…so I just mostly kept myself busy, studying weapons and strategy…a-ah, n, not that I hated it! I actually found it quite fascinating…"

"Hm. Fair enough. Perhaps you will become one of those they speak of in legends…" Tell sighted his bow once more, as the others started heading down to separate their quarry. "Careful; we'll have to move quick so they don't try and rejoin each other."

The spear was now engaged in combat with a Kirkhammer, Vidocq's whip-like blade cutting through the gloom with a silver gleam while Mirza worked to parry the blows. Their opponent headed towards their corner as well, Sio switching her rifle spear into its trick mode and Hunter separated his blades in two. Tell was off on his perch, firing shots when the opportunity presented itself, but even while dodging the serrated whip and striking back, she noticed that the third hunter, and Adam and Geronimo for that matter, were nowhere to be found.

"Where did those two go? This place is only so big…!"

"Focus on the battle at hand, lassie! Those two can take care of themselves!" Hunter grimaced as he nursed a gash on his cheek. "Knowin' them, they probably took the fight outside…where there's more space."

Although she knew it was logical, and that Geronimo was honorable enough to not try anything, somehow the very fact that those two were out of sight didn't sit well with her; Sio didn't recognize this strange burning in her chest, but she knew she didn't like it. _'Am I really that jealous…? Even though I trust Adam, and Geronimo wouldn't…she wouldn't do anything to him, right?'_ Not just those illogical feelings of possessiveness, but the uneasy fear that Geronimo wasn't someone they could trust completely.

Her anxious feelings translated into an increased frenzy on the field, the bloodlust growing as she lunged straight down at the hostile hunter, effectively splitting his spine in half as she landed on the bloody corpse with a 'thump'. Neither Hunter nor Tell said anything much aside from the usual acknowledgements, but she could sense that both of them were viewing her with a sort of feared respect. Elsewhere, the other trio had also finished their fight, and was now in the middle of salvaging and weapon repairs.

"…I'm going to go look for Adam and Geronimo; they're still not back, and it was only the two of them." Without even waiting for a response, Sio armed her weapons and headed out the entrance, with Hunter and Tell looking silently on.

* * *

"Watch it! He's transforming…already more beast than man!" Adam dodged the claw's swipe, countering with a ferocious thrust as the man-beast howled in fury.

"Hmph, that's not a problem…" Licking her lips, the Crow Hunter neatly blocked the monster claws with the blunt side of her axe, before firing a shot and nearly decapitating the mad hunter. "Muirhead!"

"Don't even need t' ask." With a grin, the Stakedriver plunged into the beast's chest, Adam ripping out the insides with a visceral attack that was not unlike the one Sio had pulled off earlier.

"Well, we managed to make a pretty good team, Muirhead," the other woman drawled, pushing aside the remains with the end of her giant axe. "Sure you don't want to change your mind about changing partners?"

"Hn. Thanks but no thanks; besides, don't you work alone? Why are you still hangin' around? The beckoning bell's effects ended a while ago." Adam didn't even bother looking at Geronimo, instead more concerned with studying the mangled, mutated body and those claws. "I wonder…if this weapon accelerates the beasthood process…"

"That doesn't mean I won't consider the prospects of teaming up…especially with a strong hunter like yourself, we could do a fair bit of damage…maybe even end this scourge, and prevent more hunters from becoming beasts…" Before he knew it Geronimo had gotten much closer than he liked, those dark eyes narrowed into a enigmatic smile as she brushed the bottom of his chin—

"—Adam! Oh…" He pulled away immediately, but not before he caught sight of the petite huntress' expression: shock, a slight embarrassment, and…anger? "…Geronimo, Muirhead. We're uh, all done inside…so…"

"Sure." Geronimo slipped by cooly, as if nothing had happened at all except for a whisper—

"—she's an interesting one, isn't she, Muirhead? _Very_ interesting…"

And then Adam was staring at that cape of black feathers, the Crow Hunter whistling casually as Sio slowly trudged forward.

"Sio…you all right?" The air was thick with some sort of unspoken tension, but Adam had enough sense to know that this was not the time nor place to sort it out…whatever it was. "Everyone else all right?"

"…Yeah…" She was definitely upset; her single-word, callous answers notwithstanding, the girl was deliberately not looking his direction, instead adamantly pulling her hat lower and stalking back to the Hypogean Gaol. Great, just what he needed to deal with in a realm that was already more dangerous than usual: **emotions**. Not for the first time, he questioned the wisdom of attempting to pursue a relationship with the girl. Even though Hunter had more-or-less given them his blessing, Capa's warning, and his own inner doubts, continued to sit with him.

 _Don't fall for her; she'll just make you cry, in the end._

The emotional turmoil did not make it any easier as the group trudged through the abandoned town, making their way across an especially precarious tower that was filled with foes both human and inhuman. More Amygdalas seemed to have made their home here, as well, but unlike the one they faced earlier, these seemed content to just leave the group alone. Still, he kept a close eye on the girl, who hadn't said much since they left the crypt; for some unknown reason, the Amygdalas were making her condition worse, even when they weren't engaged in combat. Hunter had cast a dark glance back more than once, especially after Sio nearly stumbled for no apparent reason, most of the group just shrugging it off as fatigue but Adam didn't miss the way Mirza's eyes kept watching her. Gently he tried to reach out to her, to tell her that she didn't have to push so hard and that…thing with Geronimo hadn't meant anything at all, but she coldly shrugged it off, only saying that she had tripped and would be fine.

"Leave 'er be, Muirhead. She'll be fine." Hunter said lowly, not wanting to attract attention. "This has something t' do wit' Geronimo, don't it? The lassie wasnae too pleased 'bout it…" The silver-haired hunter cast as irate a look as he had in a long time, leaving Hunter frantically trying to mollify the other man.

"Piss off," Adam muttered, though his tone was more resigned than angry. "…Are you seriously accusing me of…underhanded actions, even after all…that?"

"Of course not," the lanky surgeon hastily replied, "I meant it when I said I trust ye, Adam. I figured ye had yur reasons…but I'll admit, I'm curious meself. I thought you detested the Crow Hunter?"

Adam snorted. "Beast huntin' ain't exactly a profession for the choosy. The woman's a fair enough fighter…if she could just stop actin' like this is all some kind of grand game. Of all the hunters in this group. she's probably the one I'd want t' avoid going toe-to-toe with the most…"

"That's fair, but why her? You think none of the others can match you?"

"…That hostile hunter we faced. You saw his weapon—hell, even the squirt pointed it out herself. Beast claws," he added, and Hunter's face dawned in understanding. "I was afraid…if she got too close, and with her already like this…"

Neither man said anything more, Hunter now visibly broodier as they pushed their way through mobs of creatures, each spawned by a hidden chime maiden. Yahar'gul may have been abandoned, but it certainly wasn't dead; it seemed like every corner was filled with some sort of hazard, even compared to memories of his previous hunts—and it was anyone's guess as to what made the Amygdalas attack, if at all. It wasn't until the road opened up to some sort of open street did they get a chance to breathe…somewhat. A hissing noise before a gush of vile liquid arched through the air, just missing the group as it landed on the stone walkway, where it proceeded to sizzle and smoke, seemingly burning through solid rock. Sio lept back in shock, before tracking the venom over the side of the wall to the streets below.

"What's th…th, th-that?!" She didn't even have any words for the horror that had spat the vile liquid: what appeared to be a tangled mass of half-rotten skeletons, somehow all fused together and shoved into a casket that was much too small to fit them all, forcing the hideous creature to spill out and writhe onto the cobblestones. The many arms and hands clawed and pulled every which way, and what remained of the bodies squirmed randomly as each individual seemed to have its own mind. The creature's contorted movements and twisted designs left Sio feeling nauseated, and before the group had even decided on how to deal with these monsters she heaved, a puddle of vomit splashing right next to the poison itself.

"Easy there now, lass. Here, drink some water," Hunter kindly patted her back as Sio emptied the last of what remained in her stomach, breathing hard. "Those cramped caskets probably rank as one of the ugliest sods out there…as dangerous as they are ugly, to boot."

"H-How…wh, why…" Those large maroons open wide with fear and just plain confusion; she knew that Yharnam was home to nightmares that were indescribable, but this was just too much. "Why is it so… _terrible?_ "

"…If we knew the answer t' that, we wouldn't be here." Adam answered quietly for her. "Chin up, Ogura. We've ground to cover."

She was a little surprised at how civil he was towards her, despite the cold shoulder she was giving him. Which, now that she thought about it, was probably just a bit too childish of her, especially at this point. _'I guess I really am still a kid,'_ she thought bitterly, though when her mind flashed back to that single moment when he and Geronimo were so close…a flash of heated anger flooded her senses, and she wiped her mouth and forced herself to stand up.

It was decided that they would move as two groups; the street was too dangerous to just go waltzing about in the open, and splitting up would allow them to deal with several threats at once. Morbid as the caskets were, Sio discovered they could be tricked into a lit fire, making it easy for her to get in several visceral attacks on the flaming mass of flesh. The streets were littered with what appeared to be stone statues…and yet, as she gazed upon their faces, frozen with fear and something else… No, they couldn't be real humans. It just wasn't possible… A sudden roar, before she was pushed roughly against these stone figures and narrowly missed getting sprayed by that poison. "Keep your guard up, Ogura." By the time she managed to right herself, Tell had already sliced up the monstrosity using the blade form of his weapon.

"S, Sorry…" She shook her head to clear it. This wasn't the time to be solving the mysteries of this world, though Sio knew that wasn't the only thing that was distracting her. This tension between her and Adam…it was getting unbearable, even before Geronimo decided to pull that stupid prank. It wasn't the same as when she was seeking his respect and getting irritated with his put-downs, no…this kind of feeling was closer to seeking a type of satisfaction, to quell this strange desire she was feeling…

Like when they almost kissed that time; her cheeks became hot and she forced herself to pay attention to the battle. _'Now is not the time to be thinking this, Sio…'_ If this was what it was like to fall in love and all that romantic, mushy crap she'd heard so many of the village girls gossip about, Sio wasn't sure she wanted it. It was very distracting, for one, but it was also frustrating that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to detach herself from it.

"Lass, you alright?" That strongly-accented voice cheered her up slightly, especially now that the streets were slightly-less-deadly than they had been. "C'mon, let's find the others."

"Right…how's everyone else?"

"Eh, nothin' fatal. By the way, nice work figurin' out how t' lure 'em into th' fires." Hunter nodded in appreciation. "Seriously, findin' you was like a single blessing in this wretched place." Sio blushed at his comments, and wondered why Adam couldn't be polite and caring like the surgeon.

"Hunter. Ogura…" Speak of the devil. She gave him a single nod as he said her name, not sure yet how she wanted to act towards him. In any case, they were currently in the field of battle, so it would be understandable for her to be all business-like…right? "There's a plaza of sorts coming up; I think we know what that means…"

"…There's something there." There was no proof yet, but after all these hunts, they knew from experience that coming across a seemingly-deserted area usually meant something dangerous lurked nearby.

"Here, there's a shortcut. We just need to use this as a stepping—" Adam's voice cut off mid-sentence as the rotting carriage gave a violent shake, muffled cries coming from inside. "…Or, not…"

"…Right then. I vote we look for an alternative."

"But, we'd have to spend more time looking for one…and there's no guarantee it'll be any safer," both men looked at the girl with a slight surprise. "If we're fast enough…it should be fine…"

At least she hoped so; Sio didn't want to admit it, but the rattling carriage was terrifying her to no end. Just knowing how things were, it was bound to burst open the second she stepped foot onto it…and yet, it was the quickest way down, perhaps even the only way. "…Worst case, there's three of us…we should be able to handle anything…"

"Can't say I've much faith in meself, but I'll trust yer instincts lass," Hunter shook his head gravely, but got up anyway, despite the fact that he was probably the least courageous out of the entire group. "Well, no use in puttin' it off…"

"I'll go first," Sio volunteered the lead, after all it was her idea to go forward, despite the high risk. Steeling herself, she gingerly landed on the carriage, trying not to think about the vibrations underfoot and the awful moans as she cautiously made her way across, Hunter landing not too far behind.

 _'Here it goes,'_ she gulped and then lept down, wincing a bit from the height but otherwise it seemed all right, nothing was broken and no monsters were in sight. "Hey, it's all—"

The sentence wasn't even out of her mouth before the carriage windows shattered violently, and the whole thing seemed to topple over as the what appeared to be an endless stream of mutilated corpses were disgorged. Sio briefly heard Hunter and Adam cursing as they fought for their footing, before the whole thing was drowned out by the cries of undead bodies as they seemed to cave in on her; she herself too shocked by the sight to do any but just watch through her fingers as she vainly tried to shield herself.

"Sio! Sio! Dammit, get off her you bastards!" Growling, Adam plunged his way through the seemingly endless number of flailing limbs and half-melted bodies, but he couldn't risk just recklessly stabbing the pile, lest he accidentally hurt her. "Sio! Hang on!"

"Somehow I knew this was gonna happen," Hunter bemoaned, but plunged straight in as well. The two men worked with a sort of possessed fervor, Hunter not even flinching as a wailing corpse tried to reach out and grab his neck.

"Sio! Can you hear me? Sio…!"


End file.
